Captive
by sbarra
Summary: This is just a racy 'What If' Guy/Marian Scenario that has been swimming around in my head since I saw Episodes 9,10 and 11 of Series 2. (This fic is free from 2.12 and 2.13!) *Complete - thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Guy felt bile rise in his throat as he tried to lift up his head. He opened his eyes and dizzily looked around what appeared to be a filthy, run-down cottage. The walls seemed to be spinning around him. His head was killing him and the pain only worsened as he fought against the restraints. Meagre light came from three candles lit on an old wooden table. A cold breeze blew through the dark window. It was a square of black against the grimy brown wall.

Guy struggled to sit up, but the ropes binding his hands to the legs of the chair were too tight. He flexed his calf muscles and tried to shift the chair forward, hoping to gain some leverage. He thought that if he could fall to one side, he may be able to find an object to loosen the ropes. The floor by the hearth was littered with sticks; perhaps he could work one of his fingers loose or remove the gag. Guy soon realised it was hopeless. Even the chair seemed fixed in place. It was hard to be certain of anything as his vision kept blurring with the painful throbbing of his head.

Guy tried to make sense of how he had come to be captured. He remembered the sentry guards coming to his quarters to say that there had been a sighting of Hood on the battlements. He had run out into the corridor and then everything had gone black. Guy closed his eyes, willing himself to think back to what he thought must have been earlier that night. He remembered running towards Marian's room, wanting to keep her safe; wanting to make sure that she was not about to leave him again. Someone had clobbered him from behind. He had fought back despite further blows to his stomach and shins. Guy remembered hearing more running steps as he fell to the ground and a woman crying out.

It must have been Hood. Guy cringed resentfully. He wondered whether Marian had again betrayed him and played him for a fool. Guy had saved her from the Night Watchman's death sentence. She had promised to stay to make his life more bearable. What if she had planned to hand him over to the damned outlaw all along? Guy tried to remind himself of her avowal of true care for him; but as she had been facing the noose at the time, he doubted the sincerity of her words. A feeling of pent-up fury rushed through him. Guy promised himself that he would break free and take his revenge on Hood. The supposed hero was obviously manipulating Marian.

Guy dug his boots into the ground and tried to push backwards. He growled in frustration when he failed. Guy thought of Marian wearing a blue silk dress that set off her eyes and smiling at him at supper. There had been such a wistful look on her face and he had wanted to speak to her alone, but the Sherriff had ordered him to speak with one of the mercenaries.

Guy closed his eyes against the drums beating in his temples. Suddenly, he remembered hearing running feet thudding along the stone floors and the shouts of the guards. They had been pointing down at him from the battlements as they looked for Hood. Then they had called out to him as he was dragged towards a horse in the courtyard.

Suddenly, Guy remembered Marian's blue silk dress again and for once he tried to block her out of his mind, wanting to remember the other pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. What had the men been shouting as he was pushed onto the horse? There was such a commotion and he remembered thinking that they were imbeciles; not one of them showed enough initiative to stop the outlaw. There had been another blow to his head, but before he passed out, he had heard one last thing. The guards had been shouting:

"Sherriff! The Night Watchman has kidnapped Sir Guy!"

Guy wondered if he would ever be right in the head again. Of course he had not been captured by the Night Watchman. They were all complete fools. Hood must have assumed Marian's secret identity. Guy wondered what she would make of it all. Then his heart leapt into his throat when he realised that there was a blue silk dress crumpled on a chair by the fire. Had Hood really kidnapped her?

He closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine her willingly leaving the castle with Hood. He tried to shut out the image of her lying naked somewhere with his enemy. Surely, she only sympathised with Hood's misguided cause. He tried to convince himself that Marian wouldn't remove her gown for the outlaw, let alone sleep with Hood.

The sound of footsteps made him open his eyes once more. A peasant girl scooped up the dress and turned to leave the dimly-lit room.

"He's awake!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Guy glared at her. She seemed familiar and he tried to think where had seen her before. She looked petrified and he decided to play on her weakness. Guy held his breath until his face changed colour and then made choking noises. The girl rushed into the adjoining room. A hooded, masked figure appeared and Guy realised that his own sword was being aimed straight at his heart.

"Hood!" he bellowed and the figure turned back to look at the open doorway.

The Night Watchman then took another step towards him, raising the sword once more. He tried to work out who it could be - if it was not Hood. Was this Allan A Dale's idea of a joke? Was the young man seeking revenge for the way Guy had once tortured hm? Then he suddenly realised that it was a woman. He could see her delicate fingers as she hesitated and placed the sword on the table.

"I am sorry," she whispered and gently removed the gag.

"Marian?" Guy asked in disbelief, "You did this? Marian? Is it really you?"

"Yes," she said simply.

She picked up the sword and cut through the ropes binding his body to the chair. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a familiar gesture of comfort.

"Don't get too close, my Lady!" the girl blurted out anxiously, "He'll hurt you!"

"Please leave us now, Sarah," Marian said, turning around to face the young brunette, "Take the dress. It suits you. You have the money and the note?"

The peasant girl stepped forward, "You're not angry at me, my Lady? I spoke out of turn," she looked down at the ground when she saw Guy's eyes upon her.

Marian pulled off the mask and uncovered her mouth. She smiled at the younger woman.

"You were brilliant. I trust you to keep your word," Marian said, "Trust me, Sarah."

"I do; with my life, my Lady," Sarah said. She cast one more anxious look at Guy and then rushed out of the cottage.

Marian quickly turned back to him, "You need to lie down. I had to carry in the rest of the supplies and I couldn't risk you falling again. That's why I had to tie you..."

"Oh, that's right! You wouldn't want me to hit my head!" Guy said sarcastically, "I can't believe that damn costume has not been burned! Allan shall..."

"I took it back by force. I had to tell him to only pretend to come looking for you. I regret that I had to injure you, Guy. If it's any consolation - I only did so because you are such a formidable opponent. It had to look real," Marian replied and reached out to help him up.

Guy shrugged off her hands and stubbornly tried to stand up on his own, "What had to look real?"

"The Night Watchman kidnapping you, of course," Marian said quietly.

He leant both his hands on the table and tried to straighten up again, "This is how you repay me for saving you!" Guy barked, resenting looking weak in front of her.

"Yes. I hope I truly can save you in return, Guy," Marian said softly, "I fear this is our last chance. For now, please just let me help you to the bed."

Guy turned slightly to look her in the eye, "Where's Hood?"

Marian seemed surprised, "I thought you had just figured it all out. I gave Sarah the dress I was wearing at supper. I had to kidnap Lady Marian so that no one would suspect that I was the Night Watchman kidnapping you..."

"Yes. Yes. You're babbling," Guy muttered, "I asked you where Hood was."

"I assume he's in Sherwood Forest," Marian replied, "You look very pale, Guy. Put an arm around my..."

"Don't play coy with me," Guy snapped at her, "This is part of some elaborate scheme of his to find out the Sherriff's plans. You're just using me again. Last night, you practically admitted that you've been that outlaw's spy in the castle."

"I also told you that I had been acting on my own for years before he returned from the Holy Land. Robin has no idea that I have done this. He certainly will not approve."

"Why's that?"

"For the same reason that you would not approve of finding out that I was spending the night with him in an abandoned cottage," Marian shrugged, "Sarah will give him a note telling him not to search for me."

"You want to spend the night here with me?" Guy asked, not managing to mask the incredulity in his voice.

Marian smiled, "I hope that the Night Watchman keeps you captive for at least a week."

"You untied me," Guy said, "I could leave at any time. I could overpower you and take you back to Nottingham as my prisoner. I could..."

"You could let me help you get comfortable for the night," Marian replied in exasperation, "Do you choose to stay? What was your expression last night? 'Stay and make this place bearable'?"

"I will stay," he mumbled and then wearily rubbed the side of his head once more.

Guy was captivated by the look of genuine concern gracing her features. He slowly put an arm across her back. Marian helped to shoulder his weight as they made their way across the room.

"Watch your head," Marian said as they reached the low doorway, "Oh, uh, figure of speech. I am really sorry that I hit you so hard. I will tend to the wound as soon as you are settled."

Guy stumbled a little as he she led him across a small bedchamber. He lowered himself onto the old bed. Marian picked up the pillow, took it to the other side of the room and beat the dust out of it. She carried it back over and handed it to him.

"Not the finest accommodation, I'm afraid," she said apologetically, "I am hoping no one will look all the way out here, though. Uh, lie down and I shall grab you some wine and uh, the like."

Guy caught her wrist as she turned away, "What's this all about?" he asked.

"We will never come to an understanding in Nottingham Castle or in Sherwood Forest."

He released her arm and slowly stretched out across the bed, "An understanding?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "What do you really want, Marian?"

"You told me that I did not know the real 'you' and there is certainly a lot that you did not know about me," Marian replied, "We both have dreams and ambitions to discuss. I shall get you another blanket from the other room," she hesitated, "where I will be sleeping."

"Will you be warm enough in there?" he asked, "all by yourself."

"I would take offence if I did not know that was said in jest," Marian rolled her eyes, "Please rest while I find a bandage and get you something to..."

Guy opened his eyes, wondering why she had stopped talking.  
"What is it?" he asked.

She quickly looked away, "Uh, do you need me to help you out of your jacket? No, of course not... It must not be very comfortable to sleep in, was all I meant. Uh, I packed a few things for you, but I wasn't quite sure, uh, well, I shall fetch what I threw in the satchel."

Marian hurried over to the door.

"You know you're doing a lousy job," he told her, "You don't know the first thing about kidnapping someone. You're far too kind."

"I take it that you're already feeling better, Guy!" she exclaimed, "You're certainly mocking me! You are the only person I have ever kidnapped!"

"I am relieved that you don't make a habit of this sort of thing," he replied, "I suppose I should feel honoured."

Marian took another step away and then turned back to face him, "I do care for you, but I won't mislead you again. I want to stop you from making a horrible mistake. The Sherriff stops you... from being the man you could be... I would do this for any of my... friends. So, uh, thank you for deciding to stay."

Guy closed his eyes and waited for her to return. He thought about how, apart from the dull ache in his head, this was all a dream come true. Marian truly wanted to spend time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Guy awoke to the constant thuds. At first he thought that Allan was pounding on his door, but then he remembered that he was not at Nottingham Castle.

It all seemed like some sort of absurd dream – Marian had kidnapped him. He sat up, relieved that the thumping in his head was now a dull ache.

The memories of her tenderly bandaging his head and helping him to sip the sleeping draught flowed through his mind. Guy glanced over at the small fire in the grate. He pulled on his breeches and buttoned up his jacket.

The air was chilly and bracing as he went in search of her. He followed a narrow, unkempt path and the sound of humming. Marian did not seem to notice him at first. She leant an axe against a nearby tree. Her olive green dress rustled in the breeze as she bent to gather up the kindling.

"Are you very angry with me, Sir Guy?" she suddenly asked as she turned back to carry the wood to the cottage. She did not meet his eye.

He was startled, "Angry with you? No."

She shifted away as he reached out to take the wood from her. "I can carry it, Guy. Just because I'm a noblewoman, it doesn't mean I can't..."

"I know how remarkable you are," Guy fondly whispered.

She glanced up at him and seemed stunned by the love in his eyes. "You should be angry with me, you know. I've misled and betrayed you again and again."

"I'm not exactly a saint myself, Marian," he started to say, but an arrow thwacked into the logs in her arms.

"Please don't lose your temper," Marian whispered urgently, dropping the logs and reaching for his hand. "I'll tell him to leave."

Guy glowered into the trees on their right, trying to figure out where Hood was. Marian tightened her grip on his hand, grinding the arrow into the ground with her boot.

Guy resented that Hood could have killed either one of them in a heartbeat. Marian shifted in front of him and called out to Robin. Guy realised that she was trying to stand in front of him; to shield him from his arch-enemy.

"Either show yourself or leave, Robin," Marian again called out in frustration.

Guy had had enough of these cat-and-mouse games. He pulled free from Marian's grasp and stormed back towards the cottage. He would get his sword and end this once and for all. He was soon back on the path, walking towards them.

"I just want to know why?"

Guy stopped and studied the couple. He had never seen or heard Robin look so defeated. Not when Guy had tried to gut him in the Holy Land; not when innocent villagers had been killed by the sheriff's men right in front of his eyes.

The younger man's shoulders were slumped and his face was creased by hurt pride and sorrow. It was as if Marian's desire to be with Guy had finally conquered Robin.

"You know why," Marian said, so softly that Guy had to strain to hear her.

"You have no reason to feel guilty about how you've used him," Robin spat out. "Think of how he's tortured people. Look how he treated Annie and his own child."

Anger flashed in Marian's eyes. "You've hurt people in the war, too, Robin. Guy is simply following the wrong orders. And who knows how many children you've fathered?"

"You're the only one for me," Robin said vehemently. "We're supposed to marry. It's like... fate."

Marian stepped away, "I am so sorry, Robin. I did not know my own heart. Everything's changed. I've been so confused since Father died and Guy saved me over and over again."

"Some of those times you were not even in danger!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "You were playing him like a fiddle!"

Guy was transfixed by the scene. A battle raged in him. He was torn between wanting to run Hood through with a sword and wanting to know the truth about Marian's actions and feelings.

"Gisborne is a murdering traitor to the Crown!" Robin exclaimed angrily, "I'll not leave you here with him!"

Marian caught Guy's eye for a moment. A kaleidoscope of emotions but he was relieved that there was no doubt among them. "You got the letter I sent with Sarah. The sheriff would have hung me if Guy hadn't protected me. He's done nothing but try to help..."

"He helps himself. Just ask the families of Locksley Village. He's helped himself to even more land for all of the mercenaries. The Sherriff..."

"Guy should be the sheriff. Unlike can be both powerful and compassionate. I haven't even begun to discuss my ideas with him."

Robin gritted his teeth, "You think that's all he wants? To talk! You're more naive than I thought, Marian! You think he's going to keep his hands off of you!"

Marian snapped the arrow that Robin was gesticulating with, "Leave! He didn't abandon me when Nottingham was almost burnt to the ground. I'll stay with him now."

A twig snapped on Guy's left and he swung around to see one of Hood's men tramping through the forest.

"Leave us be, John," Robin grunted at the large man.

"It's time for us to leave," John replied, "Give Marian some time to think over what you said, huh?"

"Thank you, John," Marian replied, turning her back on Robin and rushing past their friend. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but please come inside, Guy," she said, reaching for his arm.

Guy kept the sword raised, just in case there were any more of Hood's men lurking in the undergrowth. He almost spun around and cut Hood for some of the outlaw's insulting jeers. Instead, Guy led Marian inside and she closed the door and leant against it.

"I am ever so sorry," Marian said, exhaling wearily, "I thought he would respect my wishes and stay away."

Guy dropped the sword on the small table and then began to pack up the meagre belongings that she had thrown together for use during his 'captivity.'

"I understand," Marian whispered hoarsely as she watched him, "I'll make you something to eat for your journey."

Guy glanced up at her and was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"I thought...I thought that if we could spend a few days together...that... see I didn't like who I had become. I... I was acting like the sheriff does...just before he sinks the knife into someone's back...I was...misleading you and...But, of course, you need to leave...I understand."

Guy put the clothes down and stepped towards her, "I wasn't going to leave you here alone, Marian. We will have little time to talk freely if we go to Nottingham Castle and as you've just seen Hood soon found us – even in this remote part of Sherwood Forest."

"You still want to be with me?"

"Do you know what I said when Prince John's man? When he told me that I was a fool to try to save you from the castle he was about to raze to the ground, do you know what I said?"

Marian tentatively reached out and touched his cheek, causing their eyes to lock together. She waited for him to tell her.

"I said that without you my world may as well turn to ash."

Her gasp was stifled by his mouth finding hers. His hands roamed through her hair. Marian pulled him more tightly against her trembling frame. She passionately returned the kiss, wanting to taste him, wanting to explore this desire he had to better himself. She longed to assuage his doubts about her devotion and to repay him for his every kindness. When their lips parted, Guy groaned, his breath was warm on her neck as he bowed his head.

"Did I hurt you?" Marian asked abruptly and then she felt his laugh bubble up before she even heard it. "Your wound..."

"No, my lady," he whispered, "I'm a soldier. I've been hit over the head many a time."

Marian smiled more saucily than he would ever have thought possible. "It seems I'm the captive after all," she said huskily.

His sense of triumph was no longer about 'winning her' from Hood. He felt exhilarated because she was truly stirred by him. She blushed and glanced towards the window.

Guy mistook the action. He saw shame in her eyes. Had she misled him again? Had the whole dramatic scene with Hood been for his own benefit? She had mentioned wanting him to be the Sheriff. Was that true? Did she plan to lead him on until Hood could finish both him and Vasey off?

Marian smiled and tried to break into his reverie. "Where will my captor take me?"

"That depends on who you mean," Guy said, taking a few steps back to study her. He wanted to see past her ruffled hair and flushed face. He wished he could see who her heart truly belonged to.

Marian nodded gravely, "I have not earned your trust. I was closer to Robin than I led you to believe. I even entertained my girlhood notion of being his wife. I... I am sorry, Guy that I had to use you to try to thwart the sheriff's plans."

"Will you promise never to lie to me again?" Guy asked.

Marian paced over to the table and held out a chair. Guy waited for her to speak, but she seemed lost in thought. He walked over and sat down, realising that she was many miles away. Her actions were so mechanical.

Marian pulled her hair back up and then reached for a bowl. She tipped flour and water into it, kneaded the dough and then stocked the fire. Once the bread was cooking, she rinsed her hands and then poured him a goblet of wine.

"I will promise never to lie to you again," Marian said, pulling up a chair beside him.

"But?" Guy asked, "I can tell there's a 'but'."

Marian nodded and reached over to smooth the bandage on his brow.

"I... It's too much to ask. Perhaps I am just a naive..."

"Just ask," Guy impatiently replied.

"Well, I need you to promise that... you will not kill King Richard or... uh, Robin."

"You will stay with me and always tell me the truth, if I promise not to murder the King or Hood?"

"Yes," Marian replied and then kissed the ring on his index finger, "my lord."

She looked up at him, a doubtful frown creasing her forehead. When he briefly nodded, she wrapped her arms around him. She shook and he could not tell whether she was laughing or crying. It was as if a dam had burst within her. Guy could taste the salt of her tears as he rained kisses on her cheeks and mouth.

Suddenly she sprang to her feet and darted over to the hearth. He sensed that maidenly embarrassment had played more of a part than wanting to rescue the burning bread.

He ate his blackened portion with the compliments and gusto that only a man in love can do. Marian found it quite amusing as she turned up her nose at the piece she nibbled on. She had soon finished packing the saddle-bag.

"So, where shall we go?" she asked.

"Where is the night-watchman's disguise?" Guy asked.

"Over there," Marian said, pointing to a hook near the other door.

Guy tossed it all onto the fire and then lifted the charred mask back out and put it in his pocket. He could tell that Marian was growing impatient and he rather enjoyed keeping her in suspense.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Locksley Manor," Guy said, looking up to check her reaction.

She looked away sadly for a moment at the idea of being a guest at Robin's ancestral home. Marian then nodded and motioned to the fire.

"Did you just defeat the night-watchman, Sir Guy?"

"I did," Guy replied, "He's been laid to rest. I outwitted him, rescued you from his clutches and then burnt him alive."

Marian was no longer smiling. "You do believe that I'm capable of... of being more than just a noblewoman, don't you?"

"Of course," Guy replied, assuming that this was somehow tied up with her arguments with Hood.

"I don't know if you should tell the sheriff that you 'outwitted' the night-watchman," Marian said playfully, but Guy could tell that he was being tested.

He smirked and leant against the wall in front of her, "Are you saying that I cannot match wits with him?"

"I think you're more than a match for 'him'!" she burst out laughing, relieved that he had not belittled women, "It's one of the things I love about you."

"You... you love...me," he whispered hoarsely.

Guy looked so vulnerable and she was not sure what to say or do.

"I do," Marian replied, "I don't deserve you, but..."

"It's the other way about, Marian. I know I'm not a good man. It's me that doesn't deserve..."

"Well," Marian kissed along his stubbled jaw, "We're both alone in this world and we both want to, what was it you said that day? 'Build, rather than tear down'..."

They reluctantly broke apart. He went to tend to the horse while she tidied up. They could no longer delay their journey to Locksley Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"If we had two horses, I'd race you!" Marian said playfully as he secured their belongings.

"You're supposed to be injured, remember?" Guy said in exasperation, "Haven't you been listening to me?"

"I heard every word you said. It's just... well...Why would the 'night watchman' have injured me? I have the same charitable..."

Guy rolled his eyes, "You were injured when you were taken. You were trying to stop me from getting hurt. The night watchman was seeking revenge against Vasey and his mercenaries."

"So, how was I injured?"

"I don't know... I guess...You twisted your ankle!"Guy exclaimed impatiently.

"Oh, I wasn't much help at all then," Marian said with a mock-pout. "Lady Marian of Knighton sounds like a love-sick maid running into danger."

Much to his amusement, she practised limping toward him and swooning dramatically against his side.

"The Lady even needs to be rescued by Sir Guy of Gisborne, the very man she was trying to protect!"Marian theatrically declared.

Guy surprised her by suddenly picking her up. If she had not known it was him, she would have swung around and done a back-flip to get away. Instead Marian let him cradle her in his strong arms.

Guy smirked triumphantly, "Your right ankle is badly sprained, my Lady. As your knight in shining armour, I could not possibly allow you to take one more step."

Marian giggled, "Knight in black leather, you mean!"

Guy grinned, "So, would you like to ride in front?"

Marian looked puzzled for a moment and then replied, "Oh, I suppose so. I shall grab the reins when your head starts paining you."

"Like I said before, I've had worse injuries." He steadied her on the horse and then absent-mindedly ran a hand over the edge of his bandages.

"It seemed pretty painful last night," Marian observed apologetically, tucking her head back against his neck.

She had awoken several times to his loud muttering and pained groans. Marian didn't want to risk pushing him away by asking him what the nightmares were about.

Guy's arms encircled her as he flicked the reins and kicked the horse's flanks. His warm body pressed against her and the steady movement of the horse soon lulled her to sleep.

Despite all of his past sins, she felt safe with him. Guy always came through for her.

Guy revelled in having her so close to him. Whenever he slowed to change paths, he took the opportunity to look down at her delicate features. She looked so content and peaceful.

He could not believe that Marian had chosen him. He had to protect her at all costs and this had him worrying about possible threats to their happiness. He doubled-back and changed course several times.

Guy worried that Hood, embittered by her words, would try to snatch her away. The Sheriff, the mercenaries and Prince John also loomed up like the tall oaks casting long shadows over their path.

Guy brought the horse to a stop at the brook near Locksley. The steed drank thirstily and Marian shifted in her sleep. She nestled in to him, her soft hair tickling his neck.

Guy watched the steady rise and fall of her bosom, wondering what it was like to feel her heart beating beneath his hand. He gently tightened his hold on Marian, thinking about her every tender look and touch.

Guy did not share her opinions on charity, or her blind obedience to the Crown, but she did make him want to be a better person. Guy had never felt closer to redemption.

He heard the beating of hooves and spurred the horse up to a higher vantage point. He recognised the black and yellow uniforms of his own guards at once. Allan A Dale was clearly leading them on a 'wide-sweeping search' for their master.

Allan looked completely startled to actually find Guy. Marian had told him not to 'find' them at the Barnsdale cottage until after the Sabbath.

"Sir Guy!" Allan exclaimed, "We've found you...at last!"

"Shhh!" Guy hissed. "Marian's sleeping. She's been through a terrible ordeal."

Guy then proceeded to tell the men his tall tale about outwitting the night watchman, rescuing Marian from his clutches and burning the outlaw alive.

Marian stirred at the sound of the men's exclamations and humble apologies at not stopping the night watchman from kidnapping their master. She blinked and squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight.

Allan had watched her growing fondness for Guy, but had never seen her look at the Master-at-Arms with such affectionate devotion.

"May I offer to fetch you a horse, Lady Marian?" Allan said courteously, "I understand that you twisted your ankle and..."

"I am quite well, I assure you," Marian said irritably, sick of playing the damsel in distress. She heard Guy cluck his tongue and then quickly added, "I mean to say that my ankle is quite sore, but Sir Guy...has me in hand. Yet again he risked his life to save me." She then turned slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Several of the Gisborne guards muttered appreciatively to each other as they watched the beautiful woman snuggling against their master. Guy took pride in knowing that the whole shire would hear about her fondness for him. He shifted in the saddle and reached into his pocket.

"This," Guy said, holding the burnt mask aloft, "is the last you shall ever see of the night watchman." When the cheers died down he passed it to Allan and added, "Give this to the Sheriff and tell him that Lady Marian will be recuperating at Locksley Manor."

"You'll see to her... house arrest... then will you?" Allan said suggestively.

This caused the two guards still watering their horses to elbow each other in the ribs. There were lewd comments and suppressed laughter between the other guards.

Allan winked at Marian who looked away. Guy could tell she was blushing without even looking at her face.

"Yes, her 'house arrest' will continue," Guy replied, "but you watch you mind your manners around Lady Marian."

Allan shot Marian a warm half-apologetic smile. He began to turn his horse to leave and then abruptly said, "Sir Guy, I almost forgot, that matter that you mentioned to me yesterday, it's...it's been seen to."

"Good," Guy replied briskly, "Off with you now. I shall expect you all back at the Manor by nightfall."

Allan left to play his part by lying to the Sheriff. A cloud of dust was stirred up by the guards' horses. Marian sneezed as she twisted to dismount.

"Allow me," Guy mumbled, realising that she must need to stretch her legs.

Guy quickly dismounted and tied the horse's reins to a branch. He then he reached up to hand her down.

Guy grew sullen when instead of taking his hand she vaulted off the horse. In his frustration, he did not admire the graceful, athletic somersault. Marian then evaded his attempt to catch her arm.

She flounced down to the bank and bent down to scoop up the cool water. Guy followed her and paced up and down the bank.

He tried to hold his tongue and temper in check. It was like a battle of wills and he resented it all the more when he broke the tense silence first.

"What on earth is the matter?" Guy asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing," Marian petulantly replied, "What 'matter' was Allan referring to?"

"You can't possibly think that I would trust you with all of the information I am privy to!" Guy fumed.

She knew he was right to feel betrayed by her and it made Marian even angrier. She hated being in the wrong.

"I just need to know...It's... you're not plotting to kill the King or Robin, are you?"

"Unlike you," he seethed, "I keep my word, Marian! You must know why I despise Hood and 'good, old King Richard' so much? And still you keep pleading their cause? I..."

"I am sorry," Marian replied, falling in to step beside him, "Perhaps, I don't understand as much as I thought I did."

Guy stopped pacing and looked down at her. She was stubborn and it was rare for her to show weakness. Marian reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Will you tell me? I don't mean that you have to explain Allan's message. I just want to understand..."

Guy thought about it while he caught his breath. Marian pulled on his arm and led him over to a quiet spot on the banks of the brook. She sat down and Guy watched her nervously smoothing her skirt. She seemed so eager to please him, but sometimes so very unsure of how to do so.

He stooped and then sat down beside her. Guy picked up a few rocks and skimmed them across the surface of the water.

Marian wondered how long it would be before he was ready to answer her questions. This time, she was the first one to break the tense silence.

"I know that I asked a lot when I requested that you spare Robin."

"Yes, you did," Guy replied, his jaw clenched.

"It's not because I'm 'in love' with him," Marian assured him.

Guy shrugged dismissively, "I assume he's weaved the same spell on you as most of the villagers. You see him as the vigilante hero, who..."

"No," Marian passed him another smooth stone and watched him flick it across the water. "That's actually what annoys me most about him. Robin is always seeking everyone else's approval. What I admire about him is that he does a lot to help the poor and to thwart the Sheriff's tyranny."

"And the King?" Guy glanced down at her, "You beg a favour of me...you ask me not to strike down a man you have never even seen."

"He was appointed by God," Marian defiantly replied, "We support King Richard and he looks after the peasants and... Wait," she paused, "Have you ever seen him?"

"Yes," Guy replied nonchalantly.

"In the Holy Land," Marian surmised.

"Yes," Guy said again, "As you've no doubt assumed for some time, I lied to you about it all. I attempted to assassinate King Richard and wounded Hood when he tried to stop me. Your outlaw friend told you the truth..."

"I can't berate you for lying to me," Marian replied and then added sadly, "I wish I could take back every lie I ever told you."

Guy reached out and tucked several strands of her luscious hair back behind her ear.

"Oh, I must look a mess," Marian said self-consciously, pulling out the hair-pin and beginning to gather it back up.

"You always look beautiful," Guy replied without even missing a beat, "Leave it down. I like it out."

"Oh," Marian ran her fingers through the brown waves and then smiled appreciatively to thank him for his compliment.

Guy reached over and caressed her warm cheek, "My mother had long, soft brown hair," he murmured, the huskiness of his voice striking a discordant note beside the bubbling brook.

"Really? You never speak about your parents." She saw the pained look marring his features and then rushed on, "I know it must be very hard for you to do so."

"Marian," Guy gently held her chin and traced her lips with his thumb, "I will tell you, but you must promise not to ask me more about it. I... I am not ready to say very much."

She nodded and brushed a kiss across the back of his hand. The comforting gesture was so tender and he became lost in her eyes, unable to utter a syllable.

"I have already asked too much of you," she whispered, "Forgive me. There's no need to..."

Guy looked out across the water, his eyes distant, and his voice hoarse. "I wasn't even born when most of my grandfather's family were killed at the Battle of Hastings. He survived and fled further north. He was dispossessed of his land and hounded by William the Conqueror's men. He refused to bend his knee to them and paid the price for it. My ancestors lived in filth. My grandfather barely survived to see the birth of his son. My father was a hard man, always angry at the loss of his family's land and titles. Part of Locksley should have been mine. The first Earl of Huntington was richly rewarded for his snivelling loyalty to the invading monarch."

"So, you allied yourself with Vasey?" Marian quietly asked, squeezing his hand, "You wanted to get back what had been taken from your family?"

Guy nodded, "But there's much more to it than that." He glanced away again. "I thought the worst was over when they came for my father. But my mother's sobs had only just died down when the soldiers stormed back into the cottage." Guy spoke over the lump in his throat, "She pushed me back under the bed and begged them for mercy. They did not spare her. My mother's blood poured out long after her screams had stopped. I was too young to understand death. As soon as they left, I crawled out and lay by her side, waiting for her to awake."

Marian's warm touch and the sound of her soft weeping brought him back to their secluded spot by the stream. He fixed his eyes on her compassionate gaze and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I could not cry," he said, his voice muffled by her hair, "I learnt that you must be hard to survive. I went from house to house, serving whoever would feed me and give me a corner to sleep in. Some men were kind masters, many were not. I then worked my way up in Vasey's guards. He has helped me to gain power, wealth, my title and control of Locksley."

"But all that is not enough," Marian whispered, "You've told me more than once that those things do not truly 'satisfy' you."

"No," he shook his head and bent down to wipe away her tears.

"I realised that I had become what I most despised. There is this side of me that craves love, respect and honour. But..."

"There is also a man who does not show mercy to the weak." Marian finished for him.

Guy nodded, "I said far more than I meant to. You're far too captivating. Perhaps the Sheriff is right to assume that you can twist me around your little finger."

"He sees me as a threat. He knows that you want to clean all of the blood from your hands."

Guy tilted his head to one side for a moment, "I guess you're right. Now, my Lady, I think we should go if we want to reach the Manor before supper. You must be famished."

"Thank you," Marian whispered, overwhelmed by his kindness, "for everything. You know at first I was disappointed that we had to leave the cottage. But now I see that my plan to get you alone wasn't what mattered. As long as we're together..."

Her words trailed off and he could no longer restrain himself from kissing her. She quickly responded to him and deepened the kiss. Just when he thought he must be crushing her in the tight embrace, she gripped him more fervently.

Marian barely paused for breath as she shifted into his lap, her legs pressing against his sides. She felt such a sense of relief – that he still wanted her; that he was opening up to her; that he understood what it was like to become someone you didn't want to be; that he was letting her comfort him.

Marian kissed him like he had never been kissed before. It was like they were both being set free. Her kisses held so much passion and the promise of so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On their first evening at Locksley Manor, Sarah returned from Nottingham with Allan and the guards. Marian's eyes flashed with icy coldness at her maid. Sarah kept her head down. Marian kissed Guy on the cheek and then retired to her bedchamber. The young maid meekly followed her mistress. Guy waited for a few minutes and then also made his way down the dimly lit corridor. He leant against the wall beside her door and strained to hear their voices.

Guy could tell from her tone that Marian was seething with anger. "After all he did... after you saw him run back into the Castle and swear to defend us all? This is how you repay him? This is how you reward me for all of my kindnesses to you?"

"Please forgive me for telling Robin that you were up near Barnsdale. I... I thought that Sir Guy would sully your virtue..."

"You do not think me virtuous?" Marian shot back indignantly.

"No, no, my Lady," Sarah replied emphatically, "you mistake my meaning. I worried that he would take advantage of your kind nature..."

"You do not know him as I do," Marian snapped at the young servant, "If that were his intention, he could have done so long ago. Remember when my father was locked up in the Sheriff's dungeons? I had publicly jilted him but Sir Guy still thawed when he saw my distress. Remember his compassion in seeing that my father was properly fed? You were there when he tried to enter my chamber one night. You heard how affronted and hurt he sounded when I asked him what he wanted 'in return' for such kindness to my ill father."

"I remember, my Lady," Sarah replied, "And I meant to keep my word, it's just than when I reached their camp with your letter... Well, Robin was so terribly upset."

"I do not wish to speak of him and I forbid you from saying anything disrespectful of Sir Guy. 'Sully my virtue' indeed! You forget your place, Sarah!"

Guy then heard sobbing and the next time Marian spoke her tone was gentler.

"I am sorry, my Lady," he heard Sarah say, her pained voice full of contrition.

Marian comforted her and Guy heard Sarah excusing herself to go and be 'of use.' He retreated to his own chamber, relieved that, so far, he had not caught Marian in a lie.

This became a common occurrence at Locksley Manor. Guy found himself watching people closely and listening at keyholes even more than he did at Nottingham Castle.

He was determined to find out whether he could really trust Marian. On their first morning at Locksley, Guy arranged for food to be sent out to the cottagers. He timed this so that it would occur after he left to oversee the mercenaries' meals.

Before he left, Guy set up his first test of loyalty. He forbade Marian from accompanying the servants on their mission of 'mercy.' She studied him for a few moments and then acquiesced to his request. She thanked him for his kind attentions to the poor and kissed him on the cheek. Marian then propped herself up in a chair by the far window.

As Guy rode away to meet with the Sheriff's hired thugs, he could see Marian's relieved face in the front window. She delightedly watched the yeoman and their families gratefully receiving the provisions.

Later that day, when she realised that he had returned from a meeting with the Sheriff and the Black Knights, she did not ask him about his dealings. Instead, Marian sprang up and embraced Guy, welcoming him with more appreciative warmth and grace than he had ever thought possible.

In front of the servants, she seemed too shy to do more than plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. When they were out of sight, however, Marian's lips pressed against his with passionate intensity.

Guy marvelled at how quickly she made the place seem like a home. She was so attentive, thoughtful and concerned about his wellbeing.

It was such a marked contrast to how Vasey treated him, that he found himself wondering if he was dreaming all of this.

Had the blow to his head been worse than he thought? Was Marian really chatting happily while she removed his boots? Was Marian truly delighted to fuss over him – changing his bandage and pouring him goblets of mead?

Was Marian really obeying him? She certainly kept her word about 'acting injured'. She limped so convincingly when in the presence of Guy's guards or servants, that a few times he even caught himself becoming concerned about her awkward gait. She dutifully changed the bandage and drank the tonics recommended for her by the apothecary.

Guy did not find her skills at subterfuge to be that endearing. He had too often been the victim of her schemes. It made him even more convinced that he needed to know what she spoke of and did when he was not in her presence.

On their fourth morning at the Manor he overheard her asking Thornton more about the villagers of Knighton and Locksley. The elderly servant mentioned illnesses in several families known to them both.

Guy waited for Marian, despite his orders, to conspire to leave the house. Instead, she told Thornton that she would discuss the matter with his master.

When she requested permission to call on them, Guy again forbade her to leave the Manor house. This was partly out of concern for her health, but it was also another test. On the ride back from business for the Sheriff in Nettlestone, Guy put his plan into action.

That evening Guy observed Thornton tapping on the door to Marian's bedchamber. Guy crept down the corridor, wondering if Hood had convinced the elderly servant to carry a message to her.

Instead, he heard Thornton thanking Marian for interceding for the ill families they had spoken of. Thornton recounted how 'Sir Guy arranged for an apothecary to see to the sick.'

When he heard Marian's exclamations and hurried steps, he retreated to the sitting room. She soon limped into the room and he was startled to see her looking quite grave. Her cornflower blue eyes were brimming with tears. He instinctively stood to comfort her, worried that his surprise had made her think of her late father's illness.

Guy soon realised that she was simply overcome by the depths of her feelings. Gratitude, surprise and unfathomable yearning played across her beautiful face.

He wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her neck. Marian's soft skin was quite cold and he realised that she must have been changing her clothes to go to bed.

The fire had burnt down to embers in the grate and the light dress she had been wearing under her bodice was not offering her much protection against the cold.

"I'll fetch your cloak, my lady," Guy murmured, but she did not release her grasp on the back of his jacket.

Marian felt a little foolish. She had never clung to a man like this before, but she did not want him to leave her even for a moment.

Guy was visibly moved by this affectionate dependence on him. She had let her guard down and with it more of her wilful indifference had crumbled.

He scooped her up into his arms and Marian entwined her hands behind his neck.

"Do you require my help, Sir Guy?" Thornton asked as soon as they entered the corridor. "Is she much pained?"

"No, no," Guy replied, "but have one of the serving girls bring in a sleeping draught at the normal hour."

Guy carried her into her bedchamber and ducked his head under the frame of the four-poster. He laid her down on the bed and began to straighten up. Marian locked her fingers together behind his neck, meaning he had to brace himself not to topple onto her.

Guy chuckled and said huskily, "You don't know how many times I've dreamt of this happening."

The stubble of his cheek grazed her soft skin as she hungrily sought his mouth. He lowered himself into the passionate kisses. She was frustrated by how slowly he lay down beside her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he explained, amused and awed by the look of frustrated desire she shot him.

"I know this isn't very proper," Marian said, tucking a pillow under his heard and then propping herself up on her elbows on the other side of the bed. Her demure attempt at keeping her distance lasted less than a minute.

His fingers became tangled in her hair as she straddled him. They ardently kissed each other and he was thrilled when a shiver of delight coursed through her body.

When they broke apart to draw breath, Guy murmured, "So, you heard of my kindness to the villagers. I knew you would be grateful." Guy knew that he was once again testing her. Did she want him, or would any kindness by the Lord of the Manor have led to this.

Suddenly he was struck by an image of her lying in a dishevelled bed with Hood.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if she had been intimate like this with the outlaw.

"I am grateful," Marian replied, "but it's more than that. I've never felt like this before. It's so...overwhelming."

Her lithe body pressed against him and an enraptured smile lit her face. Marian flicked her luscious hair back and bent once more to kiss his neck, exploring his Adam's apple with her tongue.

Guy stroked her back and closed his eyes in delight. Whenever he had dreamt about her responding like this to him, it had been about power. He had wanted to conquer and possess her. But since he had truly fallen in love with her, his desire for her had not been for her to belong to him. It had been for her to realise that they belonged with each other.

A thrill of pleasure ran down her spine as he flipped her over. He did not try to pin her down like he had always imagined he would. Instead he wrapped her arms back around his neck and kept his legs clear of hers. He kissed her tenderly, thinking of all of her fond attentions to him.

Marian arched her back and sucked on his bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. An image of her having a roll in the hay with Hood flashed into Guy's mind. A fire of jealousy was kindled in the pit of his belly.

Her very attempts to please him and explore her desire made him question her motives. Guy wondered if right now, the outlaws were stealthily approaching him, ready to strike. Was Marian once again stabbing him in the back? A flame of bile and mistrust crawled its way up his throat.

Guy suddenly sat up and pulled Marian's hands from his neck. They dropped to her sides. Marian's face fell when she saw the ire and disgust marring his handsome face.

"How did I displease you?" she whispered.

"You promised to never lie to me," Guy ground out, standing up to pace over to the fire. "You must..." He grabbed the poker and jabbed it into the fire, stirring up the embers.

"I don't understand," Marian said, pulling herself over to perch on the side of the bed. She dared not approach him. His shoulders were tense, his knuckles white as he held the fire poker. Why was he suddenly so angry?

The poker suddenly clattered to the floor beside the hearth. Guy spun around, glaring at her, his jaw tight. "I want the truth," he motioned to where they had been lying, "Have you ever been in bed with Hood?"

Marian was perplexed. Her eyebrows shot up and she began to stammer a disavowal to the insulting insinuation. "He... he evaded capture by hiding in my bedchamber..." Then she stopped and her eyes widened. She ran her hands through her hair and looked away. "Well, then there's... Look, I have been 'in bed' with Robin, but," she rushed on, "but I have never done such things with him."

"When were you last 'in bed' with him?" Guy asked, pacing over to lift her chin, hoping to discern the truth from looking into her eyes.

"I... A few weeks ago... just after my father's death, I..." She tried to reach for his hand which had dropped back to his side.

"You lied about joining the convent," Guy asked, a fresh wave of disgust distorting his features.

"I... I didn't... I am a maid... I merely slept at his camp."

"No, not merely 'at his camp'," Guy fumed, "You were in his bed! His hands were on you, his lips..."

Guy stumbled backwards and turned to leave the room. All of the mixed emotions pounded in his head until he felt trapped.

Like a captive, he longed for fresh air and to break free of her hold on him. He hated feeling so out of control. He once again resented the power she had over him.

Guy knew that he needed to calm down. If he stayed, his anger might boil over and he might strike her. His only options were fight or flight. He ignored her pleas and willed himself to keep walking. He would not stay and risk hurting her. Guy slammed out of the room and rushed down the corridor.

Marian watched him go, wishing that he would give her time to explain. She then cried herself to sleep long before the apothecary's draught was carried in.

_A/N: What do you think? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Guy tossed and turned for hours, unable to get to sleep. He slowly realised that he was angry with himself. He had made a deal with Marian to get her to tell him the truth. Now he was punishing her for following his wishes.

He did not have a clean slate – he had committed unspeakable acts and yet, she was willing to shower him with kisses. Why could he not even listen to her explanations?

At first light, he grabbed his thickest cloak and crept down the corridor. He was sure that an early morning ride would lift her spirits. Two female servants bustled past him and he could hear people already clamouring about in the kitchens.

Guy practised his apology once more and then tapped on Marian's door. He became worried when she didn't respond. Guy turned the knocker, but found that the door was latched from the inside.

"Marian," he grunted, straining against the heavy wood. It was no use. She must have fled out of the window after his angry departure the night before.

Night-watchman training or not, she could have broken her neck climbing down from the second storey. Guy flung the cloak over his arm and thundered down the stairs. He ignored Thornton's offer of assistance and sprinted out the back door. Guy looked around at the snowy ground. There was no crumpled, limp form. But he would not feel truly relieved until he found her. Perhaps she had gone to tend to the sick.

Guy bolted towards the small village, which was rapidly erupting into a garrison town for the sheriff's dangerous mercenaries. What if the likes of Ellingham had snatched her away? The Sheriff had been making lewd, distasteful comments about Marian all week. At every meeting the leader of the mercenaries leered at Guy every time her name was mentioned.

Just as Guy was about to go sprinting in to Ellingham's lodgings, he caught a glimpse of a lithe figure running down a laneway. The myrtle-green fabric immediately reminded him of Marian.

He changed course, his boots thumping through the puddles of melted snow. Suddenly he wondered if this was not also part of some scheme. What if, with her approval or not, Hood was luring him into a trap? Guy slowed his steps and approached the end of the alley with expert stealth.

Guy peered around the corner. He could hear the surprise in Marian's voice, "You? What are you doing here?"

A stab of envy twisted in Guy's side. He prepared to strike, tossing the cloak to one side, he reached for his scabbard. She had betrayed him by arranging this tryst with Hood, so he, too, would break his word and be rid of the outlaw forever.

"You can't half run," a gruff voice eventually said, and Guy realised that the laboured breathing he could hear was from a much older man.

"I saw you from the Manor house," Marian explained, "I can't stay long; I don't want Sir Guy to worry. I thought you were Much, Little John. I came out to warn him off."

"You won't be seeing Much," the older man replied, "He's much too angry at you for breaking Robin's..."

"So, you came to make me feel guilty?" Marian said, "Is Will nearby? Is Djac coming next?"

"No," John replied, "no. I came to speak to you about Gisborne."

Marian was indignant, "I'm not telling you one word..."

"I'm not here for information. I ain't Robin's spy or nothing. He don't even know I'm here. I can't write you no note, Marian. I just hoped to get a chance to see you."

"You risked your life to speak with me, Little John?"

"Yes," the large man placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm worried about you, pet. I think you're blaming Robin for your father's death and you're putting yourself in the hands of a very bad man."

"I know that Guy and men like him mistreated your family, John," Marian said eventually, "He personally burnt my house to the ground. I know he's done wrong, but people can change. Think of what a powerful force he could be if he were on our side."

"Aye," John mumbled, "And I've heard about his kindness to the poor here this week. I just don't think it's right for you to turn your back on Robin. He didn't know that your father would die trying to get proof of Prince John's treason."

"Keep your voice down," Marian whispered urgently, "It's not about me blaming Robin, it's about me choosing Guy. Now, hush! I hear horses..."

Guy was also worried; he could hear hooves and feet crunching on paths all around the small laneway. His desire to protect Marian overrode his need to hear more of their conversation. He stepped forward and held a finger to his lips.

Marian looked alarmed, worried that he would think she was conspiring against him. John shifted in front of her, ready to fight the Sheriff's Master-at-Arms. Guy rolled his eyes at the large man's clenched fists.

"I mean you no harm," he muttered dismissively and then motioned for Marian to come with him. Guy reached down and picked up the large woollen coat. "I brought this when I came looking for you, my lady. Put it on." Guy turned to the outlaw, "This way, 'Little' John. You're putting Marian in danger by being here."

"You can trust him, John," Marian said urgently.

"Don't run," Guy grunted, "It makes you look suspicious. Follow me."

Marian followed him towards the forest. They did not stop walking until they were in the middle of the thicket. Guy could hear John's lumbering steps and he wondered how the large man ever evaded the guards.

"You should be safe to run from here. Don't come again," Guy told him, "Vasey would kill her in a heartbeat if he knew half of her deeds."

Little John nodded and then turned to Marian, "You'll think about what I said, pet."

Marian stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Goodbye, John. You can see that I was telling you the truth."

Guy turned away from the older man's gaze, scanning the undergrowth and listening for the approach of horses. He soon felt Marian's fingers clasping his own.

He cursed under his breath, "It was a foolish move, Marian. You should never have left the house."

"I know," Marian replied, squeezing his hand, "I thought it was Much..." She proceeded to accurately recount all of the conversation that he had overheard. "And that's the truth. I swear it."

"You're not to leave the Manor or Castle without telling me," Guy said, turning to look at her.

"So, you forgive me for worrying you?"

"Yes, as long as you don't bear a grudge for how I acted last night."

"I thought you would brood over it for at least a week," Marian said, her relief palpable, "I worried that you would never want to be near me again."

Guy pulled the coat more firmly around her, "You don't know me."

"I'm starting to..." Marian began to reply, but they were cut off by a booming voice.

"Ahh, Gisborne," a stocky balding soldier stomped towards them. "There you are. Your man told me you went this way. And this must be the lovely Lady Marian."

Guy's arm tightened across her back, "Yes. Marian this is Captain Ellingham."

Marian wanted to spit on the man's outstretched hand. No amount of money would induce her to plot to slaughter the King or force widows and children out of their homes. Marian reluctantly shook the mercenaries' proffered hand. The sunlight glinted off of the red and black tattoos on his forehead. It gave him an unworldly quality. His firm grip and the way he pulled her closer to him dispelled this notion. She quickly stepped back and braced herself against Guy's chest. Ellingham smirked and dropped her hand.

"One of the sentries thought he saw a woman running down from the Manor house."

"Oh, that was me. I've recovered quite quickly." Marian told him.

"And who were you chasing?" Ellingham asked.

"A chicken thief," Guy said quickly, "He got away. I was just chastising her for leaving the..."

"A chicken thief!" Ellingham roared with laughter, "Oh, no wonder you can't catch Robin Hood. You can't even catch a common prowler!" He scratched at his greying beard, happy to have one over on Gisborne.

Yet again, Guy bore the humiliation in silence. Marian squeezed his hand as they followed the mercenary back out of the forest. They left the Captain recounting the 'Sir Guy can't catch a chicken thief' story to some of his Lieutenants.

"I'm sorry, Guy," Marian murmured, "If I hadn't gone after Little John..."

"I'm just grateful that no one got hurt," Guy replied and then led her back to the house. He put the idea of taking her for a ride out of his mind. He could keep a better eye on her indoors.

Marian was quiet throughout breakfast and then sat mending a large pile of clothes. Thornton had been allowed to fetch them for her the day before. She now sat darning villager's socks and fixing holes in threadbare blankets. Guy stoked the fire and then turned to watch her rhythmic fingers at work.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked at last.

"Because they're cold," Marian replied, "It's the least I can do."

"Was Lady Kate a charitable woman?" Guy asked.

"Yes," Marian smiled fondly, "My mother was a blessing to all who knew her. I was quite young when she passed. My father missed her a great deal. He often spoke of her..."

Guy sat down beside her and said softly, "What...what did that outlaw know about Sir Edward's death?"

Marian put her sewing to one side and rested her head against Guy's chest. "Little John? Well, Robin was there. It was not his fault, though. For a few sleepless nights, I thought it was my own. You see, I... berated my father for not doing enough to stop Vasey. My last words to him were cruel and..."

"You were devoted to your father," Guy protested, running his long fingers through her hair, "He would not have held it against you."

"Thank you," Marian whispered, "I tell myself the same thing, but it means so much to hear someone else say it. Uh, well, my father escaped and managed to secure the Pact. You see, we needed proof of Prince John and the sheriff's treachery. Robin tried to help him to flee. The Canon of Birkley emerged and threatened to kill Robin. He wanted the Great Pact for himself."

"Your father died defending Hood?" Guy asked incredulously.

"Yes," Marian replied, determined to be completely honest. "They upheld the same cause and Robin had been like a son to him."

"You fled to Hood's camp that night..."

"Yes," Marian replied, "I am sorry that I misled you. So much was going on. I was distraught but I was convinced that my father's death should not be in vain. We struggled to get a message to the Holy Land. Robin thinks that..."

"Neither Lardner or the assassin, uh, Carter made it back to the Holy Land."

"There was a decoy bird," Marian began to explain, "The Sheriff's hawk killed the..."

"Vasey took the precaution of paying the King's foreign pigeon handler a great deal of money. Once the bird reached the Holy Land, the message was replaced with a simple greeting from the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"What about Carter?" Marian asked, "Surely he warned the King..."

"He was hung for sedition against Prince John in London last week. It was the 'matter' that Allan was referring to."

"Just like Legrand's contact. Is there no one that the Sheriff won't kill to gain more land and money?"

"No," Guy said, "You're far too idealistic, Marian. You must stay close to me at all times. You can't think that more of the King's Guards will appear. The last lot, who you and the outlaws all hoped would carry word to Richard 'the Lionheart' were all killed, too."

"Uh, the King's mother was not killed, was she?"

"As far as I know, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine sailed for France. But she's unlikely to bear any messages to her son. I assume he wants to keep her safe at all costs. That's how I feel about you, Marian. You must know that the Sheriff has murdered everyone you've tried to send over there."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Marian asked; her voice tinged with sadness. "I know that you are not loyal to the King, but I believe that peace in England rests on his shoulders. The King will arrive to," she gesticulated out the window, "an army of vicious cutthroats."

"I don't want to give you false hope."

"Some hope is better than none at all," Marian whispered.

Guy reached down to wipe her eyes, "I dared to hope that you would one day want to be with me, Marian. I will give you real hope. I have a plan, but first I must ask something of you."

"I'll do anything." Marian replied, brightening. She was relieved that he had finally started to confide in her.

"It won't be easy," Guy assured her.

She was immediately riled and drew herself up beside him, "Are you doubting me? You think that at the first challenge, I will..."

It was a relief to see her being more like her feisty, passionate self. His 'tests' had meant that she had barely left this room all week.

"We need to convince Jasper that you wish to marry him. We need the Prince to think that his emissary is not to be trusted."

Her face was twisted by pure revulsion and Guy wondered if she were going to be sick.

"He promised to burn all of the people of Nottingham! What will they think of me? Are you trying to punish me for lying to you about Robin?" Marian choked out.

"No," Guy assured her, caressing her cheek, "I shall not enjoy being publicly shamed one bit, Marian. I need for us both to be invited to London. I need to gain Prince John's ear..."

"There must be another way," Marian replied, "What if..."

"There isn't time," Guy replied, tucking her hair back behind her ear, "Look, listen carefully and I'll tell you the whole plan."

He was soon trying to settle their heated argument with passionate kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Early the next morning, Guy and Marian left Locksley Manor. They travelled to the nearest intersection with the Great North Road. They waited for the carriage of the Prince's emissary to appear.

After arguing with him for a few minutes, Marian eventually listened quietly to Guy while he went over the details of his plan. She gave clipped, frustrated answers to all of his questions and they soon lapsed into silence.

Guy wondered if she was nervous. Or perhaps she was offended that he doubted that she could hold up her end of the deal. He paid close attention to the top of the hill, waiting for the first cloud of dust.

"Guy," Marian murmured, tracing the pattern of creases on his leather sleeve.

"Mhmm," he said absent-mindedly.

"You haven't asked me."

"I haven't asked you what?" Guy glanced at her and then looked back out at the road for approaching carriages.

"You haven't asked me to marry you."

"I've asked you twice actually," Guy sighed, "As you well know, it didn't work out."

Her brow wrinkled, "So, does that mean you're not going to ask me un..."

"I'm not going to ask you right now," Guy said in exasperation, "I'm not going to ask you when you're telling me to ask you!"

"I can't believe that we're arguing about this!" Marian fumed. "You love me, all I want to know is when are you going to ask me? It doesn't have to be right now."

"We're not arguing," Guy replied, beginning to become riled by her pouting.

"We are," Marian shot back and then grinned. "You know what they say? 'Third time lucky.' If you asked me right now, I might even whole-heartedly say 'Yes.'"

"What do you mean you 'might' say 'Yes'?" Guy fumed at her.

"It's not a given," she teased him, "Well, I am the 'least easily won woman in England' after all."

"I'm not asking you today," Guy replied.

"Perhaps I should play harder to get," she smirked.

"I don't think that's possible," Guy replied, "Now, hush. I'm waiting for Prince John's man."

He heard ripping fabric and glanced over to see Marian pulling at neckline of her red dress. She shook out her hair and knotted a few sections of it together.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Adding some details," Marian replied. "You did tell Mr Jasper that you would rather die than live without me. We have to have had a pretty serious argument to make my desertion of you look real."

Guy reached out and gently stroked her cheek, "Are you sure about this? Maybe I should just travel straight to London myself."

"We went over all that," Marian replied, "Vasey would see that as a betrayal and we would both be in danger. If he doesn't think he can trust you, we're both dead. Look, I think you're more nervous than I am. I can handle myself."

"Marian, I need you to make me another promise," Guy said hoarsely.

"Mhmm," she murmured, ripping two of the buckles fastening the bottom of the bodice. "What is it?"

"You must keep your chamber locked and if he tries to do... well, anything like that," he motioned to her clothes, "You must seek me out straight away and..."

"I'll be fine," Marian replied confidently, "I've been in far worse situations and now you're on my side. We're in this..."

"Together," he nodded and leant forward to kiss her.

They only broke apart when the sound of horses was almost upon them.

"Hurry," Guy said urgently.

Marian took a deep breath and then stormed out of the carriage.

Guy yelled for his men to restrain her. The Gisborne guards advanced on her and she backed towards the Great North Road and its approaching carriages.

At the last minute, Jasper gave the order for his men to stop. Guy had been about to spring over to push Marian out of the way. His look of utter desolation would have been even worse if the horses had not stopped their cantering in time. Jasper looked out at him.

"What do we have here, Gisborne?" he drawled condescendingly. Jasper's eyes roamed appreciatively over Marian's dishevelled frame.

"Nothing," Guy grunted, "You go on your way."

"Nothing?" Jasper raised his eyebrows and alighted from his carriage. "I'll be the judge of that. Your lady was almost flattened by my..."

"I am not his lady, Mr Jasper." Marian spat, a tear running down her cheek. "He does not know how to treat a lady."

"Ahh," Jasper said, again leering at her torn dress.

Marian fell at his feet, "Have mercy on me, sir. You'll protect me from this...scum."

Guy reached for her elbow and she struggled against his grip. He worried that she was going to hit her head on the side of the emissary's carriage, but tried not to let the anxiety show in his dark eyes.

"Let her go," Jasper said, but Guy disobeyed him. "I said 'Let her go'! I shall tell your master of this!"

Guy spat on the ground near Marian's feet and dropped her arm. "Take her."

"But," Jasper mocked him, "won't your world turn to ash without her?" Jasper found the pained look on Guy's face amusing. "Oh, I see. It's just like when she wouldn't marry you to save her own life. You want her, but she rebuffs all of your advances." He chuckled and smoothed his moustache. "You," he said to one of his guards wearing the red plumes and livery of Prince John, "Put her in the carriage."

A couple of the Gisborne guards stepped forward to intervene. "Stand down!" Guy barked at them, "He's welcome to her. After all I've down for her, look at how she acts." Guy kicked up a lot of dust stalking back over to his carriage. He worriedly watched the emissary's carriage disappearing over the hill, carrying Marian away from him.  
Guy took his time reaching the Castle. By the time he entered the Great Hall, Marian was serving the Sheriff and Jasper their second goblet of wine each.

"Ah, here's my boy," Vasey muttered, "Not quite up to it, hmm? Let's see. You've saved her from Hood when he tied her up in a burning tree. You stayed to fight with her when you thought Jasper here was going to raze Nottingham to the ground. And this week you saved her from the night watchman. And she still won't let you... pluck her petals?"

Guy winced and avoided looking at Marian. "My lord, may I have a word with you out..."

"Not on your life," Vasey said sadistically. "Whatever you've got to say in front of me, you can say it in front of my..."

Guy slammed his fist on to the table, "I want you to banish her from this castle."

"Now, now," the Sheriff replied, chuckling along with Jasper, "You can't tell me who stays here. I think you're getting a little too big for your britches."

Marian stood closely beside Jasper's chair and glared at Guy. "Do you think I want to stay here? You can't even catch a chicken thief."

"Oh, that's a good one. Ellingham told me yesterday afternoon..." Vasey proceeded to recount Guy's 'humiliating failure.'

"Perhaps, I should go and stay at Clun..."

"You'll stay where I tell you to," Vasey growled, seeing how much attention Jasper was paying to her. "Go to your chambers and put on a fresh gown."

"What's your favourite colour, Mr Jasper?" Marian asked.

"You're already wearing it," the emissary replied.

"Red it is then," she whispered and brushed against his shoulder as she stood up.

Guy did not need to fake his displeasure. Jasper and the Sheriff found his seething scowls quite amusing.

"Channel that anger, my boy," the Sheriff advised him, "Forget all this pussy footing about! We've got a kingdom full of spoils to divide up!"

"Perhaps you'll get Hood-winked out of your share," Jasper taunted him. "You can't seem to catch him either.

Guy stormed out of the room, to their obvious amusement. He went in search of Allan and his other men. Guy wondered whether he could endure two whole days without wiping the smug look off of the emissary's face.

"What you two up to then, Gis?" Allan asked as he followed Guy out of the Great Hall after supper on the second night. "Yes'dy evening, I thought you'd just had a tiff, but now..."

"Keep your voice down," Guy growled at him. "How do you know that we're 'up to something' anyway?"

"I'm not the village idiot;" Allan said defensively, "Blind Freddy could see that Marian's in love with you. So, tell me what's..."

"Shh," Guy said and pulled Allan into a dark corner. They peered out from behind a pillar.

"So," Marian giggled, "Do you like my dress?"

"I'd like to see what it's in it," Jasper replied casually, running his hand all the way down her back.

Marian giggled again, but Guy could tell that it was a hollow sound.

"What a sleaze," Allan muttered in Guy's ear, "Let's knock his block off."

"No," Guy croaked, "Shh."

They watched as Marian and Jasper went into the main courtyard. Guy and Allan then crept after them and found vantage points on either side of the large archway.

"Oh, you should have seen Gisborne's face," Marian was saying. "All I said was 'Mister Jasper would do a better job of looking after the people than you.'" She leant in closer, "Was that really so terrible?"

"Even foolish men have their pride, Lady Marian," Jasper replied, "You know you remind me of a flower in that shade."

Marian squealed as if she was delighted by the comparison.

"It's a shame that you have not been deflowered," Jasper added, his eyes fixed on her cleavage.

Marian resisted the urge to knee him in the groin. "Well, I guess I never met the right man. There must be many fine men in a big town like London. What is it like there? I've often dreamed of going there."

"Well, you play your cards right and I'll take you back with me," Jasper offered.

"Really?" she clutched at his hand and hugged it to her chest, "Me? You would take me to London?"

He touched her chest, "Certainly..."

"Go," Gisborne whispered to Allan, "Tell Jasper that I have an urgent matter to discuss with him in the Sheriff's study."

Allan nodded and followed Guy's orders. He assumed that Marian and Guy were trying to trick this snake somehow.

Jasper was irritable when he entered Vasey's 'war room'. "What is it, Gisborne?"

"I have a proposition to put to you," Guy muttered, looking defeated.

"Ahh," Jasper pompously approached him, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the lovely Lady Marian, would it?"

"I will give you all this to leave her alone," Guy held out a bag filled with coins.

"You think that you can rattle a few piffling little coins in my face? I thought she was your whole life," Jasper replied.

"What else do I have to offer?" Guy muttered, looking desperately around the room.

Jasper took the bait and approached the large model of England.

"Vasey must have promised you something to be at his beck and call. Although, God knows why he keeps you around."

"He promised me Sussex," Guy lied.

"Oh, Sussex, hmm?" Jasper surveyed the area on the model. His eyes blurred slightly and he wondered just how much he had had to drink.

"Let's shake on it," Guy muttered, sounding reluctant.

"A handshake?" Jasper sounded insulted, "That's nothing. You'll deny it later. We'll sign an agreement."

"I don't know," Guy said hesitantly, "Shouldn't you trust the word of a fellow Black Knight?"

"Pfft. Do you want me to go back out there and work my charms on Lady Marian? She's as ripe as a..."

"No, no," Guy said quickly, "Let's draw up a pact."

Jasper swayed slightly as he wrote out a basic agreement on two pieces of parchment. The bitter herbs Marian had slipped into Jasper's last drink were clearly making the younger man dizzy.

"Can't you hold your drink?" Guy mocked him.

Jasper lurched from side to side, listing all of Guy's alleged humiliations. The Master-at-Arms used the distraction to substitute a new agreement. He then lined up both the Sussex Pact and the substituted agreement for Jasper to sign.

Jasper bent over the writing desk and impatiently scrawled his signature on both pieces of parchment. Guy handed him the 'Sussex' agreement and took the one he had been tricked in to signing. Jasper would be none the wiser. Not until it was too late.

The emissary then stumbled towards the door, bemoaning the fact that he had a headache. Guy triumphantly held the pact aloft. He then stuffed it into his pocket and strode out of the 'war room.' Guy wearily entered his chamber. He wished he could go and tell Marian of their victory but he could not risk being seen with her.

He was surprised to find her stretched out across his bed. She had fallen asleep, while waiting for him to return.

As soon as he perched on the edge of the bed, she slowly opened her eyes and beamed at him.

"Did it work?" she whispered sleepily.

"Everything went according to plan." Guy replied, stretching out beside her.

It surprised him at how right it felt for her to rest her head on his shoulder and snuggle into his side. He ran his fingers through the soft tendrils of her hair.

"No one will come in, will they?" Marian whispered after a moment.

"No," Guy replied, "Unless Allan sees a spider or something."

Her rippling laughter was like music.

"Did you see his face at supper? He even warned me of embarrassing you."

"I bought his loyalty," Guy said tonelessly.

"I don't think so," Marian smiled, "I think he can see the good in you, just like I can. I like Allan. There are times when I want to kill him, but I like him. I can understand him."

Guy enjoyed listening to the cadence of her voice as it rose and fell.

"You must have been pretty revolted by how Jasper was touching you," Guy said apologetically, realising that she had even changed her dress.

"Urrgh, tell me about it," Marian replied, "He's the most ignoble, repugnant, shallow, greedy, thoughtless..."

"Don't hold back," Guy smirked.

"You know what I was thinking the whole time I was fawning over him?"

"Sadly, I cannot read your mind," Guy replied.

"I was thinking of how you touch me," Marian replied, playing with one of the buckles on his jacket, "and I don't mean just with your fingers."

Guy wasn't sure what to say. She was obviously waiting for him to say something.

"You know..." Marian finally said into the void. "I think that you are so used to being unhappy, that when something good happens, you struggle to take hold of it. You fumble with it, almost losing it time and time again." The torrent of words kept flowing out of her. "Then you can tell yourself that nothing good will ever last. Then you can tell yourself that you might as well be angry and sad. I think that you are held captive by your past. Your parents..."

He cut her off, "You feel sorry for me? I don't want your pity. I want you to love me."

"Would someone think this much about you if they didn't love you?" Marian asked him, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look into his eyes.

"So, you're saying that I can't grasp hold of...happiness? Is there some restorative for that?"

She leant forward and tried to kiss away his doubts. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps when she whispered. "The love of a good woman might help."

"You're more than 'good.' Only the best would ever do," Guy said huskily. "Marian, I need you to promise me something else."

Indignation flashed into her eyes, "What else do I have to do to prove..."

"Let me finish," Guy said impatiently.

"Fine," Marian replied, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm waiting," she added when Guy was again silent.

"I can't ask you when you're angry with me," Guy said, annoyed by her sulking.

Marian saw him tucking something back into his pocket.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Never you mind," Guy retorted.

Marian flounced off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked.

"To bed," Marian replied. "Goodnight, my lord."

"You're one of the most frustrating people I know," Guy said to her retreating back. She took another step. "Fine, look, I'm sorry that I offended you. Perhaps I'm hopeless at this kind of..."

Marian turned around and slipped back under the bed. "I knew you'd break first," she said triumphantly.

She wrapped her arms around him and he lost himself in her warm kisses. Marian ran her right hand down his side. Her fingers slid into his pocket. Guy realised what she was trying to do and pinned her arms above her head with his left hand.

"Where is it?" he asked, amused at the way she winked at him.

"What?" she giggled playfully. "You said it was nothing."

Guy slowly opened the fingers of each of her hands but the small pouch was in neither. He released his hold on her and shrugged.

"If you want to ruin the surprise, then it's up to you. Go ahead and wreck it."

"Here," Marian said in defeat. She lifted the right side of her top and handed him the pouch. Guy's eyes were troubled as he absent-mindedly put it back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Marian asked, "Have I offended..."

"May I? May I look at it?" Guy asked, pointing to her right side.

Recognition dawned on Marian's face. "Go ahead."

She lay on her back watching Guy's fingers as he gently lifted the blue fabric.

"You could have died," Guy said mournfully, tracing the curved wound with the tip of his index finger.

"My friends looked after me." Marian said and then rushed on, "You didn't know it was me and besides, it's all in the past. The night watchman is no more."

Guy bent forward to kiss it and she stroked his hair. This was, unfortunately, how the Sheriff found them when he burst into Guy's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oooh!" the Sheriff took another step into the dimly lit bed chamber, "If only the other nobles could see Miss Prim and Proper now!"

Guy quickly pulled Marian's top back over the deep scar and then twisted around. They both glared at the Sheriff.

Vasey laughed malevolently. "You're a fickle leper, aren't you, Lady Marian? Did it work? Did you bat your eyelids at Jasper enough? Did you make Gisborne jealous enough to grant you some favour, hmmm?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Marian said defiantly, but Guy shot her a warning glance.

Vasey jabbed a finger at their passionate embrace. "What's a lusty wench to do when she keeps getting interrupted, hmmm?"

"My lord!" Guy objected loudly, flustered by both the sudden intrusion and the crude words aimed at Marian.

Vasey watched them awkwardly disentangling their limbs with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"How did you go from dud to stud since supper, Gisborne?" the Sheriff asked suspiciously, noticing the way that Guy stood in between them, "What does the strumpet want from you?"

"I was misled by Jasper," Marian tried to bluff, "He has no inclination to save the women and children after all. In fact, Guy has proof that Jasper is..." Marian's words were cut short by Guy pushing her back down against the headboard.

Guy ignored her indignant protests and faced Vasey once more, "Forget this... notch on my bedpost, my lord. Why did you come in search of me?" Guy took another step forward, once again blocking the sheriff's path to her.

"That can wait," Vasey said, not fooled in the slightest by Guy's attempts to make light of his feelings for Marian. The Sheriff began to study the layer of dirt underneath his jagged fingernails. It was the older man's air of studied indifference that put Guy's teeth on edge. Vasey's eyes flicked back up to his lieutenant's flushed face, "What do you have in your pocket, Gisborne?"

"My...my pocket?" Guy was taken aback. His mind raced; he worried that the Sheriff had overheard far more than that. Had he said anything about the wound that would incriminate Marian? Had Vasey even noticed the long, curved scar? Why was he being particularly spiteful towards her?

"You know that I don't like to be kept waiting, Gisborne!" Vasey barked at him.

Marian again tried to interject, "Let me explain..."

"I've already heard more than enough of your claptrap, you two-faced, mewling scourge!" the Sheriff spat, "I'm not some knotty-pated buffoon you can work your wiles on! You pretend to be all high and mighty, but you're nothing but a man-trap!" Vasey turned back to face his Master-at-Arms, "What is in your pocket?"

Guy fixed the Sheriff with his steely gaze and spoke over the lump in his throat, "Nothing...that is... nothing that would interest you, my lord."

Vasey suddenly stepped forward and twisted his fingers around the hair at the nape of Guy's neck, "You won't mind showing me then, will you? Remember that you are of no use to me if I cannot trust you?"

"Leave him be," Marian sprang to her feet and tried to push the Sheriff to one side.

"He doesn't need a woman to fight his battles!" Vasey snarled and forcefully kneed her in the stomach.

Guy cringed as Marian fell against the cold stone floor. Her head knocked on the hard, rough surface with a loud thwack. She rolled into a ball, winded and filled with rage.

Vasey drew a dagger and held it against Guy's throat. "Show me what she was trying to pilfer from you!" he snarled.

"It's just a gift for her," Guy told him. "All you overheard was pillow talk between..."

The Sheriff placed a heavy boot over Marian's windpipe. "Show me."

"No! Let her up! Let her up now!" Guy grunted, watching Marian's lips turning blue, her eyes wild with panic.

Guy felt like his heart was being torn in two. If the Sheriff saw what else was in the pouch in his pocket, then their plan would be ruined. But if Vasey pressed down any harder then he would lose the only woman he had ever loved.

For once, Guy desperately willed Marian to strike back against Vasey. Instead, her fingers began to lose their hold on the Sheriff's leg. She struggled for each breath, her chest heaving.

Guy knew that she would do more to defend herself if the Sheriff's blade were not digging into his artery. He could not bear to think of living without her.

Guy dropped his hand from trying to restrain the Sheriff's wrist. He reached into his right pocket and held the small pouch aloft. Vasey had to pull himself up to his full height and take two steps to snatch it out of the air. Guy ducked to one side and then fell on his knees beside Marian.

Guy cradled her soft, limp body in his arms, begging her to breathe. All of the times that he had disdainfully hurt someone's innocent loved one flashed through his mind. He begged God not to punish him. He almost cried with relief when he felt the whisper of a breath against his cheek.

Guy stood up and laid Marian down on the bed. He propped all of the pillows under her head and crouched over her.

"Marian?" he murmured hoarsely, grasping her cold hand in his own, "I need you." He stroked her clammy cheek with his warm fingers, "I love you. We can be happy. I promise that I will learn how to be the man you want me to be. Marian?"

"Oh, how touching," Vasey muttered, watching them as he pulled the ribbon out of the pouch. He almost dropped the stunning engagement ring. "This trinket must have cost you a fortune." Vasey bit into the delicate band. His gold tooth glinted in the light from the fire.

"Marian is worth far more than silver or gold!" Guy roared at Vasey.

"Guy," Marian whispered and dizzily blinked. She tried to sit up, the image of the knife against his neck still burned into her mind's eye.

Guy lifted her against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Oh, Sir Guy," Vasey mocked her using a high-pitched voice. "Save me from the mean, old Sheriff." He made kissy noises and then spoke in a deeper voice, "Oh, Lady Marian, if you snuffed it, who would manipulate me and make me the laughing stock of the shire?"

"Get away from us," Marian croaked furiously.

"First, give it back to me," Guy muttered angrily, holding out one hand for the pouch and ring.

Vasey tossed the ring onto the writing desk, "I don't even think the sapphire is real. Perhaps, Hood could steal a better gem for you. Are you still in touch with your old sweetheart?"

Marian resented that she had to remain silent. She did not want to give Vasey any reason to rip her away from Guy's side. She knew that the Sheriff would take great delight in throwing her in the dungeon at the first sign of insolence.

Vasey enjoyed taunting her, "I should have killed you as soon as the crusty one kicked the bucket."

Guy felt Marian's body tighten with fury and he saw her eyes cloud over with grief. An image of her father's blood-stained body flashed through Marian's mind and a wave of nausea rushed up her throat.

"Is your stomach sore?" Vasey asked, licking his lips and swinging the small pouch around his finger, "Perhaps I should take a look at it. You took quite a blow. I've patched Gisborne up all these years..."

"Leave me be," Marian said desperately, burrowing against Guy, who stiffened, looking from Vasey to the pouch to Marian in quick succession.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Vasey asked. "You want the Pact that you tricked Jasper into signing?"

"Allan," Guy muttered resentfully, tightening his hold on Marian.

"No," Vasey spat, "I don't need to bribe or beat your lapdog to keep an eye on you. I was in the war room the whole time."

"It was a mistake," Guy said, feigning regret, "Give it to me and I'll burn it."

He should have known that Vasey agreed far too readily to the request. Guy's urgent desire to admit defeat, end the scheme and be left alone with Marian soon had him on his feet. He hadn't even reached the fireplace when he heard her call out in pain.

"So," Vasey said, holding her weakened, struggling body against him. He held her firmly, facing Guy, the dagger aimed at her right side, "all will be forgiven, Gisborne. But first you need a little reminder about which way your bread is buttered."

Guy dropped the agreement, forgetting all about politics as he saw the dreadful anxiety crumpling her pallid face. "Don't hurt her again, my Lord Vasey! There must be something I can do! Just name it!"

"You could beg, borrow and steal all day and night, Gisborne," Vasey said, almost bored by the delay, "She would still have to die. She's caused me far too many problems."

"Don't punish her because of me!" Guy pleaded with him, any loss of pride on his part worth far less than her safety.

"But she's the night watchman," Vasey said, his lip curling in disgust, "isn't she?"

"The night watchman is no more," Guy objected vehemently, sweat glistening on his creased brow.

"Do not lie to me once more!" Vasey exploded, cutting the fabric of Marian's top.

"No!" Guy hollered and for one horrible moment he thought that Vasey had plunged the knife into her side. Instead her shirt fell away.

Marian cared little for the way the knife also sliced through her corset. All she could see was the sorrow in Guy's eyes as the Sheriff tutted victoriously at the deep scar curving up her right side.

"I thought the first lesson I taught you was never to forget how easily sound travels at night," Vasey said, raising the dagger to drive it into Marian's soft flesh. "After this, you will never betray me again."

"You're right," Guy said and for one heart-wrenching second Marian thought that he was acquiescing to the Sheriff's murderous punishment. "I will never betray you again. This is the last time!"

Guy lunged at Vasey with the blade that he kept by the fireplace. Vasey's dagger fell with a clatter as he was knocked against the writing desk. They wrestled with each other, both trying to gain control of the remaining blade.

Guy soon had the upper hand and he pinned the Sheriff to the floor. Guy hesitated for a split-second, thinking of the night that they first met and all of the years he had spent with Vasey.

The Sheriff used the lull to wriggle slightly to one side. Marian stomped on the hand that he was stretching out, reaching for the other knife. She kneeled beside them, ready to finish the job if Guy did not snap out of it.

Instead of grasping the dagger, Vasey's fingers clutched at her bruised throat. Her shocked gasp of pain brought Guy back to his senses. He roared with rage and plunged the knife into Vasey's chest again and again.

"After all I did...You're a fool," Vasey told him, blood beginning to spurt out of his mouth, "I lied to you...Had to play my cards close to my chest... Prince John arrives at dusk... You're all doomed..." The crooked smile rested on Vasey's face even after he had breathed his last.

Marian shoved Vasey's fingers away from her aching throat. She pushed his body to one side. She knelt in front of Guy and took the blade from his blood-stained hands.

Guy's head was bowed; his body was wracked by shocked sobs. Marian hugged him tightly. She was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes and saddened to think that Vasey had been one of the people he had ever been close to. He ducked his head, embarrassed, not wanting her to think him weak.

"Guy," she whispered, "I love you, Guy. Thank you for saving my life once more."

He looked deeply into her eyes, but despite all the relief he felt at her warm hands clutching his own, he could not smile.

"You heard him, Marian. We're doomed;" he murmured regretfully, reaching for the sheet and draping it over her shoulders.

"Maybe he was lying," Marian said, clutching at straws. She wrapped the sheet around her broken corset and then ripped and then used the torn shirt to mop at the blood on Guy's neck and hands.

When she had finished he leant forward and brushed a kiss across her bruised throat. "I'm so sorry that I have let you down, my lady." He straightened up and stared at Vasey's twisted body. "Prince John will bring more reinforcements for the attack on the King. When they realise that Vasey is dead... We won't be able to defend ourselves against them all..."

Marian gripped his shoulder tightly and he looked up at the fierce determination in her eyes. "We can delay Jasper and the others finding out about Vasey's death. It will give us enough time to evacuate Nottingham and..."

The sound of thundering feet cut short her impassioned plea. They seemed to be coming from every direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sound of running feet echoed along the narrow corridor. Marian sighed with relief as the guards thundered past them. The men seemed to be heading for the Sheriff's wing.

Guy dove for the door, almost tripping over Vasey's body. He slid the heavy wooden bar into place, locking them inside.

"My lord," Marian whispered urgently when she reached his side, "What is the King's nickname?"

He rolled his eyes and wondered what she was playing at. "Lionheart," he grunted and then added in a low voice, "If you're about to give me a speech about bravery then..."

"You don't need a speech. You're already brave," Marian said matter-of-factly. She fastened some fabric ripped from her shirt around his bleeding neck. "What is Prince John's nickname?"

"Lackland," Guy looked at her in astonishment. Was she mocking him, after all he had just been through?

"No, no," Marian said, "They call him Soft-sword."

"Stop talking in riddles, Marian," Guy muttered irritably, heaving Vasey's body towards the wardrobe.

"You're now on the just, strong side, Guy." She helped him to drag the corpse. "I believe in you and you know what I wish to call you?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Guy said distractedly, jamming Vasey's dagger between the wardrobe door handles.

Marian had soon returned from the writing desk, "My husband," she said, handing him the ring.

"This is not the time," Guy mumbled.

"What could be more right than me promising to marry the man I love?" Marian replied softly. "The man who just saved me yet again... This may be our last chance to get this right."

Guy looked down at the shining sapphire, "I had it made for you. It's...because...look...I... If you say 'no' then I'll probably jump from the battlements, so... Not that I'm saying that you have to say 'yes'...I want you to be willing...Uh, so...Marian, you know how I feel about you. Will you marry me?

"Yes," Marian said, watching with delight as he slid the ring onto her finger, "Thank you. It's beautiful. I love you, Guy and I believe that we can get through anything together."

The hammering on the door soon ended their passionate kiss.

"Sir Guy!" Allan shouted, banging on the hard wood, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Guy called out suspiciously, "Why would I be hurt?"

"The sentries spotted Hood's gang scaling the gatehouse! We can't find the Sheriff..."

"I'm coming," Guy barked.

He attached his scabbard and sword to his hip. He motioned for Marian to stand to one side. She reluctantly did so. Guy then unbarred the door.

Allan stepped in carrying a flaming torch. "Sir Guy," he said worriedly, "We..."

Guy held up one hand to silence him and then addressed the guards. "Fan out and search for Hood. He can't have gotten far. You, A Dale, stay here."

The men knew better than to ask questions or challenge his orders. Three went one way and two the other. As soon as Allan had entered the room, Guy slammed and locked the door.

"Giz, I don't want you to think the worst. But uh...When you didn't run out before, I looked in Marian's quarters. But... she's missing too."

"Lady Marian is right behind you," Guy said.

"Oh!" Allan exclaimed and turned to see her. He was so surprised to see that Marian was wrapped in a sheet that he almost dropped the flaming torch. "Uh, sorry to inter..."

She left the wardrobe and approached him, "The sentries saw Robin?"

"Yeah and at least two others," Allan replied, "I thought Robin had come for you. Didn't think he'd be fool enough to mess with the Sheriff, but we can't find Vasey anywhere. With that Jasper fellow here, Robin's playing with fire."

Marian cringed and exchanged a worried glance with Guy. Allan looked back at the tall Master-at-Arms. Guy was lost in thought.

Marian took another step forward and began to explain. She was shocked when Allan suddenly stumbled backwards.

"What on earth happened to your neck?" he asked, alarmed by the swollen bruises. "You weren't out trying to play vigilante again, were you?"

"No, but the Sheriff found out the truth," Marian murmured, waiting for Guy's nod before continuing, "He decided to kill the night watchman himself. Sir Guy stopped him."

"What? Where is he now?"

"In there," Marian pointed to the wardrobe, "He's dead."

"Oh! Oh no! You shouldn't have done that! Prince John's man is just down..."

"In your search for Hood, did any of you check on Jasper?" Guy suddenly asked.

"Well, yes, I think Rathbone did. Uh, no, no, he didn't. He went to check the stables when we came to find out if Robin was holding you captive."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, all three of them scrambled for the door. Guy unlocked it and led the charge towards the guest rooms.

Marian's feet pounded on the cold floor right behind Allan's. Guy hammered on the door and then almost lifted it off of its hinges.

"Oh, this is just what we need!" Guy exclaimed as he skidded into the room.

Allan held the torch aloft. Marian gasped when she, too, saw Robin and Much sitting on either side of the bound and gagged emissary.

"You took your time figuring it out," Robin said conversationally, hopping to his feet.

In a split second, Guy had unsheathed his sword and pinned Robin against the wall. The blade pressed into his neck, but Robin looked more amused than frightened.

"Guy!" Marian exclaimed, pushing past Much and Allan. "You promised me! Stop it, Guy!"

"I don't actually need your help, Marian," Robin muttered, avoiding looking at her. "I can handle Gisborne with one hand tied behind my back."

"This is not the time for your rivalry!" Marian asserted. "Guy, please, let's just talk about this!"  
Guy took a deep breath and then stepped backwards. He averted his eyes, frustrated by the loss of face in front of his archenemy. He placed his sword back in its scabbard and returned to Marian's side.

She soothed his wounded pride by standing closely behind him and let Guy take the lead.

"What do you want, Hood?" Guy said at last, "We've got enough problems without your damned interference."

"I want Marian to leave with us," Robin said, "When we're a safe distance from the Castle, we'll let Mr Jasper go."

Marian pushed past Guy and glared at Robin, "I'm not leaving with you. I told you how sorry I was for choosing another. I am sorry, Robin, but kidnapping the Prince's man is not going to induce us to..."

"Us?" Robin winced and tried not to think about why she was wrapped in a bed sheet, "You're part of our 'Us'. He's one of 'Them'! Now, I'll forgive you for...everything you've done, Marian, but I'm not leaving you here with Gisborne. I promised your father that..."

Marian closed the distance between them and slapped Robin across the face. "This is exactly why there is no longer an 'Us', Robin. You don't listen to me! You never admit when you're wrong. Apart from telling me about Guy's mistakes there, you won't tell me what happened in the Holy Land. You don't open up to anyone. I doubt even Much truly knows who you are. It's all cloak and dagger! And now," she jabbed him with her finger, "now, instead of helping to make sure that my father's death was not in vain, you're kidnapping an official to try to win the girl from your enemy! For your information, I'm wearing this sheet because Vasey cut my clothes! I would have died if Guy had not killed him first!"

"He killed the Sheriff?" Robin burst out. "You..."

"Yes," Marian said simply, "and before he died, Vasey said that Prince John and his men will arrive in less than twelve hours. We need to work together to save the people from his wrath. Sir Guy..."

"Where's your other man, Hood?" Guy asked, cutting her off. "We need everyone in one room before we start discussing this."

"Much and I came alone," Robin replied, locking eyes with Guy.

"You were seen with two others," Guy replied, "This is not the time to play games. Where's the other outlaw?"

Robin stood his ground, "Look, I don't think your guards can count, so let's not waste time. There were only two 'outlaws' outwitting your men."

"What are you playing at?" Marian asked.

"This isn't a game, Marian!" Robin snapped, "Let's work out what we're going to do. Firstly..."

"Firstly," Guy said resolutely, "we get Jasper ready to tell the Prince that I am the new Sheriff of Nottingham."

"This isn't about you climbing the career ladder," Much objected.

"No, it's not," Guy said irritably, "It's about saving the people of Nottingham."

"Oh, you're so dashing!" Robin mocked him. "Does this make you want to play the hero, too, Allan?"

"What, jealous?" Allan asked resentfully.

Much glared at him, "Robin is a true..."

"For the last time," Marian fumed, "There is a side to Guy that you've never seen. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Robin held up his hands in a sign of mock-defeat.

"Get Jasper on his feet and bring him to my quarters," Guy barked and Allan heaved the emissary to his feet. Guy drew his sword and motioned for Robin and Much to walk in front of him. "If we're spotted by anyone, then you two are our prisoners."

"Marian should go and rest," Robin objected as they all reached the door. "She looks ill."

"We both know how strong Marian is. She can handle this," Guy replied, "Besides she's not leaving my sight."

Marian quietly followed Guy and the others down the cold corridor. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to peek into the castle's windows. She kept her eyes peeled for any threats to their safety, watching Guy's back.

Robin and Much's arms were both crossed across their chests when she entered the room. They stood behind Allan and Jasper watching Guy suspiciously.

"Right," Guy said, after grabbing the Pact from the floor by the fireplace, "You're always talking about loyalty, Jasper. I just bought yours for life."

Prince John's emissary looked at him disdainfully. Guy walked over and unrolled the Pact.

"This is the document Marian and I tricked you into signing. It reads:

'I, Kenneth Jasper, do hereby humbly warn the King of an attempt on his life. Lord Vasey, the Sheriff of Nottingham, plans to use mercenaries to assassinate our divinely appointed Monarch. The King's brother, Prince John, fully supports this endeavour. He also conspired to overthrow King Richard's designated justiciar, the Bishop of Ely. Prince John then established an order of Black Knights. I am willing to provide a list of their names, in return for safe passage to Normandy. I swear to give all of my worldly goods to the Crown. I have long been secretly loyal to the sovereign, King Richard. His brother, Prince John, does not deserve the allegiance of honourable men. I hope that the act of surrendering my possessions will spare me from the King's wrath when he triumphantly returns from the Holy Land.' Guy paused, "You'll notice that it's signed by you, Jasper. Now, I own you. If I were to show this to any of the Black Knights, they would run you through with a sword before you could even blink."

"Sounds like you should write a letter like that, Gisborne," Robin said, interrupting Guy's blackmail of the Prince's man.

Marian rolled her eyes, relieved when Guy ignored him. Instead he cut away the gag and ropes binding Jasper. Guy handed the Pact to his fiancé, who pulled the sheet to one side to jam it into her skirt pocket.

Jasper staggered forwards, cursing and trying to claw at Marian's face. "You drugged me you lousy bitc..."

Allan and Robin restrained Jasper and Guy punched him in the nose. Jasper fell to his knees, clutching it and crying out in pain.

"Bar the door," Guy said urgently and Much rushed over to do it.

"You will keep your voice down," Guy growled at Jasper, "If you want to live, you will not even glance at Lady Marian, let alone insult or strike her."

"She could beat you in a fight anyway," Allan added, but was silenced by one look from Guy.

"I'm going to show you what I did to the last man who tried to hurt my betrothed." Guy said, pulling Vasey's dagger from the wardrobe door handles and causing his corpse to fall onto the hard tiles. "You see that blood, Jasper? That's what will happen to you if you cross us."

"You're going to work with Hood against the Black Knights, all of the mercenaries and Prince John's cavalry?" Jasper's lip curled spitefully.

"Yes, I'm going to save the King as a wedding present for Marian," Guy boldly replied, "Now, here's what we're going to do."

Robin suddenly strode towards the door and Much rushed after him.

"Robin?" Marian called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not one of Gisborne's men," Robin shot over his shoulder. He glanced back at Allan. "I can't be bought." He looked regretfully at the gem on her finger. "I've got the people's ear. I'm going to get every man, woman and child out of Nottingham."

"We're not going to try to evacuate Nottingham," Guy announced, his tense fingers gripping the hilt of his sword, "Why should our people have to scurry about like rats? We'll announce that I executed the Sheriff for treachery against Prince John. Jasper here, will tell the Prince, the mercenaries, the Black Knights and anyone else we can think of that I deserve to be appointed the new Sheriff. He knows what will happen to him if I don't. After that, we'll pay the mercenaries to attack the forces loyal to Prince John. Then..."

Robin cut him off, "I'll help you, Gisborne."

"But?" Guy waited for the conditions.

"You have to let Marian spend one hour talking with me in the courtyard" Robin replied, "If she decides to stay and fight at your side... then so will me and my gang."

"I'm not a bargaining chip," Marian retorted.

"Fine," Guy said, glaring at Robin, "Go and change into something warmer, my lady."

"This is a waste of time, my lord," Marian said, turning to face him. "You know what my answer will be."

"Please just do as I say," Guy replied, "What's one hour out of the rest of our lives?"

Marian stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "As you wish." She whispered, before pushing past Robin.

Marian unlocked the door and Robin strode confidently after her. Much trotted to keep up. Guy sent Allan out to the courtyard, telling him to kill the outlaws if they broke their word and tried to flee with Marian. Guy then hid the ropes and gag used on Jasper, threatened the emissary once more and then walked over to the doorway. He bellowed for his guards.

More men had been roused from sleep by the searchers and a large contingent flooded into Guy's bed chamber. They gawked at the blood-stained corpse and waited for the Master-at-Arms or the Prince's Man to explain this worrying turn of events.

"Men," Guy pulled himself up to his fall height and paced in front of them, "I just killed Vasey for treachery against Prince John! He endangered your lives and those of all your families through his money-grubbing schemes. Mr Jasper here has promised not to raze Nottingham to the ground. Instead, he will tell the Prince that I should be appointed in Vasey's stead. My first order of business will be to increase your pay by five bronzes a week. Is there anyone who has a problem with that? Speak up now."

The men muttered amongst themselves, there were many raised eyebrows and shaking heads. Suddenly a cheer went up. "There's a new Sheriff in Nottingham town!"

Jasper snorted and Guy shot daggers at him. The guards didn't seem to notice as they clamoured to congratulate their former lieutenant.

Guy held up a hand to silence them, "Smith and Clarkson, take some men and drag Vasey's body out to the gallows. In one hour, ring the bells to gather the populace. First, though, hear this. As I did when Nottingham was last in danger, I've sought the help of Robin Hood's gang. For whatever misguided reasons, the people listen to Hood. We will make use of this. Lady Marian is speaking with Hood in the courtyard. Hood's manservant is there as is A Dale. Rathbone, Fitzroy and Matthews, I want you to go and keep watch over them. Bury a blade in his belly if Hood tries to kidnap her. Do not allow her to be taken like I was by the night watchman."

Jasper watched the guards rushing to follow Gisborne's orders and then glared at his blackmailer, "What if she goes with Hood of her own accord?"

Guy slammed him against the wall, "Don't forget who's in charge? Now, move!" Guy kept one hand on his sword hilt and pushed the emissary towards the 'war room.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I know you're trying to stall, Robin," Much muttered, keeping a wary eye on Allan, "but there's no way to know where Little John, Djac and Will are. The port is a long way off."

"This isn't part of some scheme, Much," Robin sighed, watching as other guards arrived to stare moodily at them from vantage points above the courtyard, "It's about Marian. She's certainly taking her time!" he paced up and down, "It's not like her to spend so long fussing with dresses."

"Well, you forced her hand," Much replied, trying to catch Robin's eye. "She's headstrong and I think..."

"I think she's going to waste half of the hour I just convinced Gisborne to 'grant' me," Robin blurted out, craning his neck to see if she was coming.

Much changed tacks and tried to sound jovial. "You always get the girl, but you don't usually keep her."

"As I've said countless times, Much," Robin said wearily, "Marian is not just some girl."

"But you haven't always treated her like she was the love of your life, Robin," Much replied.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind! It's not like you've got a woman to co..."

"I chose to follow my Lord Locksley," Much snapped, "even into the forest as an outlaw! I don't know when it was that I last had a decent meal and you..." Much stopped short, "No, that's not going to work, today, Robin. We're talking about you and Marian."

"Well, just get to the point, alright?" Robin rolled his eyes and adjusted the bow and quiver on his shoulders.

"Well," Much hesitated, "Gisborne could have his pick of different girls, too. But he treats her like royalty. He never tells her he's too busy gallivanting about..."

"So, you think I should just let her marry a murdering thug?" Robin asked, becoming more irritated with every passing minute.

"Not exactly," Much said, "Personally I'd like Gisborne to develop painful pustules. But I don't like what this contest is doing to you. Remember when we used to fish up near Clun? Remember how angry you'd get if someone else caught more fish than you?"

"I was twelve, Much!" Robin exclaimed incredulously.

"Look, all I'm saying is that sometimes the fish get away."

"If you're about to tell me that there are plenty more fish in the sea, then I'm about to..."

"Lose all sense of right and wrong?" Much asked, looking at Robin's tightly fisted hand, "Worry more about winning the girl than helping the people and saving the King?"

"Much!" Robin shouted angrily, hating knowing that his oldest friend was right.

"I will say one more thing, my lord," Much said, "I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't. Marian was right. She said that you were too 'closed off' with us. I'm your best friend and you don't even share your deepest thoughts with me! We don't talk anymore. We scheme, we help the poor... but we aren't who we were before we went on our Crusade. You've become a captive of the past. Marian's not the same, either. Gisborne accepts that. He could have let Vasey execute the 'night watchman', instead he rescued her and..."

"Shut it," Robin said through gritted teeth, looking away, "I'm not giving up on her. I love her."

"You don't know her anymore," Much said. "Not really and I think from piecing together things she's said to everyone in the gang, that's she's truly fallen for Gisborne. You don't know her," Much repeated, more worried about his friend than ever, "You don't even know yourself."

"I said I'd heard enough!" Robin turned his back on Much and took a few steps towards the main entrance to the courtyard.

Marian appeared, walking slowly, wearing one of Guy's black cloaks over a red pantsuit.

"It doesn't suit you!" Robin greeted her and then regretted once again losing his temper.

"Guy gave it to me," Marian replied, "when he helped Little John to escape Ellingham and the other mercenaries."

"Well, seeing that Locksley wouldn't be so dangerous if he had made different choices, it was the least he could do." Robin replied.

"He's making much better choices now," Marian replied, "If you would give him a chance then we could ensure the safety of all of the shire's people."

"I don't like the hold he has on you," Robin observed.

"I'm not a possession," Marian quickly replied, "He's learnt that. He loves me for who I truly am, and in turn I see a side of him that you have never even glimpsed."

"Perhaps I would see better," Robin took a few more steps towards her, "If his men did not darken every doorstep with their greed and cruelty."

"I keep telling you that he's trying to change. You should be happy. Pretend there is no Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton. Wouldn't Robin Hood be relieved that one of the Black Knights has slain the Sheriff and promised to save the King?"  
"That's what I've been trying to say!" Much suddenly exclaimed, punching the air above his head.

Robin shot a warning look at his friend and stepped forwards, keeping a close watch on the guards. "I won't ever give up on you, Marian," he whispered, closing the distance between them. "I love you." He stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too," Marian replied softly, reaching up to place her hand over his. "I always will. You will always be the impulsive, funny, gallant man that once made my heart beat so incredibly fast. But, I'm not in love with you. Look, I have to go. There's so much to do. Please come and help us, Robin." She dropped her hand and stepped backwards.

Robin stood there, his hand reaching out towards her. "I need more time," he murmured.

"There is nothing that you could possibly say to convince me to leave him." Marian stated resolutely.

"Get our guests, Much," Robin said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Marian's beautiful face.

She watched Much heading towards the scullery. "I thought you said that there were only two of the gang here," Marian mumbled, concern creasing her forehead, "The guards may..."

"I haven't brought anyone that they would find threatening," Robin assured her quickly and then added, "I brought someone to talk some sense into you."

"I don't think..." Marian started to say, but then she saw a young woman walking nervously across the courtyard, carrying a small boy. "Annie? Seth?"

The toddler squirmed in his mother's arms, his blue eyes twinkling beneath a shock of black hair.

"This isn't fair to Marian," Allan called and clambered down the steps, but Marian shook her head and fixed a reassuring smile on her face.

Much walked back to his best friend's side. Robin would have laughed out loud at the leg of chicken clutched in Much's hand, but he only had eyes for Marian.

She walked over to greet the former maid, "I'm sorry that you've come all this way, Annie. I know that Guy treated you and Seth abominably. Robin wants you to convince me that Guy can never change, but..."

"Begging your pardon, my lady," Annie mumbled, "but I must say my piece. All the way back here from the Abbey... I tried to... I've struggled so to find the words. Won't you listen to them?"

"Of course," Marian said, smiling as Seth reached out a pudgy hand to tug on one of her curls. "He's beautiful, Annie. Did you get my gifts? I always remember you in my prayers."

Annie nodded, "You're ever so kind, my lady." She shifted Seth further up her hip, "He never wants for food or nothing."

Marian left Robin and Much and led Annie and Seth over to a low bench. "He looks like Guy."

Annie nodded and fondly tousled her son's dark hair. "I know I'm being ever so forward in coming to see you, my lady. But I must tell you..."

Annie proceeded to warn Marian about Guy's fits of temper and anger about the past. Finally she paused and then said, "I know there's a whole other side to him. But how is such a man ever to be trusted?"

"Perhaps," Marian said, resenting Robin for putting her in this difficult situation, "He's not the right man for you, Annie. You don't ever feel that, despite the goodness he is capable of, you could ever trust him. But that doesn't mean that he can't be the right man for someone else, does it?"

Annie thought about it for some time. She jiggled Seth on her knee and then nodded. "You still think he's the right man for you, my lady."

"Yes," Marian replied, "and I think..."

Her musings were cut short by the chapel bells ringing and the trumpets sounding.

"Annie," Marian said urgently, "Neither Nottingham or Locksley are safe places for you and Seth at the moment. I shall give you enough money to hire a cart. Head for Nettlestone and lodge at the inn. I shall come and fetch you as soon as I can. I won't forget, even if it takes a week."

Marian then dug into the pocket of the black cloak and handed all of the coins she could find to the anxious, young mother.

"What about Robin and Much?" Annie asked, "What about you, my lady?"

"We'll stay here to fight with Sir Guy," Marian told her, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Seth's cheek.

She took Annie's hand and led her towards the steps. "You should be able to hire a horse and cart just beyond the portcullis," Marian pointed out of the main gates.

"Thank you once again, my lady," Annie mumbled and then rushed away.

The bell tolled again and the sounds of trumpets and running feet echoed through the air. Allan almost barrelled into her in his haste to see her up the main steps. Robin and Much's faces became a blur in the sea of faces below her.

As soon as he saw her, Guy reached for her, squeezing her hand. The crowd jostled towards the raised platform. Most were wondering aloud if there was going to be a hanging. Some noticed the terrible bruises on Lady Marian's neck, and assumed that Gisborne had mistreated her. Others watched warily as Mr Jasper strode up the steps.

"People of Nottinghamshire," Guy called and they all hushed, "I killed the Sheriff this morning. His treachery against the Crown endangered your lives. You need not look far," Guy's eyes lingered on Marian's neck, "to see the signs of his sadistic cruelty. His reign of terror is over."

Two guards carried Vasey's body up the steps and dumped it at Guy's feet. The people craned their necks to see. Some thought it was one of the Sheriff's sadistic games.

"I can assure you all;" Guy called out, "that Vasey is dead. Mr Jasper, Prince John's man and I just found these documents in a secret 'war room' that show that Vasey was planning to murder both Prince John and King Richard."

Jasper reluctantly held up the documents, which, when taken out of context, incriminated Vasey for sedition against both monarchs.

"The next Sheriff of Nottingham, once the Prince approves his emissary's recommendation, will be..."

"It should be Robin Hood!" someone shouted from the crowd and Guy tried to figure out who had spoken.

"I will be the new Sheriff," Guy said to the anonymous naysayer, who he realised probably spoke for most of the crowd; "I shall save you from destruction!"

"You're no better than the Sheriff!" a woman called out and the guards circled the crowd trying to find the culprit.

"I have seen the error of my ways!" Guy announced. "Before God, I repent of my sins against you!"

"Give him a chance!" Marian shouted, "Most of you remember my father's time as Sheriff. Sir Guy can be as just and protective as Sir Edward was!"

"Your father let Vasey take over!" someone else yelled, causing Guy's fingers to tighten once more around Marian's trembling hand.

"Enough!" Robin yelled, unable to watch her struggling with her emotions for another second.

Much gave him a leg up and he bounded onto the platform. Cheering and applause greeted the outlaw. Robin held up a hand to silence them. He then did the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Keeping his eyes fixed on Marian, he removed his bow and the quiverful of arrows. Several villagers called out, ready for a fight between Robin and Gisborne. Instead, Robin nodded respectfully at Marian and then knelt in front of Guy. The crowd hushed once more, unsure of what to make of the outlaw submitting to his archenemy. Guy was taken aback by the gesture and looked to Marian. She leant forward and hauled Robin to his feet.

"A true hero puts his people first!" she yelled, raising Robin's arm in the air. Guy squeezed her other hand, proud of Marian for whatever she had said to get Robin on side. Marian smirked and then also held Guy's hand aloft.

Guy's jubilance was short lived. A bugle blew and Jasper pointed towards the portcullis. A horde of red-plumed soldiers began to enter the castle's main square. They were followed by a large carriage bearing the royal crest.

"Looks like Prince John made better time than the Sheriff thought he would," Jasper muttered triumphantly in Guy's ear. "Or, Vasey lied to you one last time! What a prankster, hmmm?" he snorted.

Robin looked from the carriage to Marian and Guy to the crowd. He ducked down and pulled Much up onto the platform. Marian knelt beside him, straining to hear what he was saying.

Robin whispered 'Dungeon' into Marian's ear.

She looked confused and then realised what he was suggesting. "No," Marian said, "It's too risky!"

"It will buy us time and make Guy look more favourable to Soft-sword!"

"Not to the people," Marian whispered urgently, "We want them to trust him."

"We'll explain it to them later," Robin said, "Trust me, this will work."

Guy stooped over to confer with them.

Marian accepted his hand and he pulled her back up, "Arrest them," Marian told him, "After you killed the traitor, you caught Robin Hood and his right-hand man. Prince John will think all of his Christmases have come at once."

"Arrest them," Guy told Allan and Rathbone. "Tie them up."

"Not again," Much grumbled and Robin winked at him.

Guy took a deep breath and watched the crowd parting. Marian stood on the tips of her toes. "I believe in you, my lord," she whispered, her breath warm against his cheek.

Guy rewarded her with a dubious half-smile and then turned to watch the soldiers forming a guard of honour.

As Prince John stepped out of the royal carriage, Guy braced himself for the fight of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The people of Nottingham fell to their knees as Prince John passed. Some buried their heads in the dirt. Marian did not think that the King's brother was worthy of such subservience, but she held her tongue for Guy's sake. The fanfare only died down when the weedy young ruler had pompously waved to his 'loyal subjects' from the large platform.

"I bring you good tidings of my brother's imminent arrival," Prince John announced, falsely raising the people's hope of their benevolent King's safe return. As Prince John turned to share a malevolent smile with Vasey, he realised that his old friend was not standing beside Jasper and the other nobles.

"Where is the Sheriff?" he barked, "Jasper? Uh, Gisborne?"

Guy's resolute look almost dared the emissary to put one foot wrong, "You just missed his death... his execution, your Highness."

Prince John became enraged, "What is the meaning of this? On whose orders was he killed?"

"On mine," Guy said, stepping in front of Marian to greet the Prince, "Jasper and I discovered that he was plotting against you, your Highness." He then added for the sake of appearances, "It seems he even wished to harm your brother."

The throng of nobles who had sycophantically gathered to receive blessings from Prince John held their breaths. They stepped to one side, revealing Vasey's blood-stained corpse and wondered if Gisborne was about to meet the same fate.

"Where is your proof of such a claim?" Prince John asked, looking at Vasey's body as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Here, your Highness," Jasper said, mentally willing Prince John to see through this charade and slaughter Gisborne, Marian, Hood and all those sympathetic to their cause.

A couple of Locksley yeoman tried to distract the guards holding Robin and Much. Robin could see that the Prince, his lieutenants and most of the nobles were engrossed in a discussion of the Sheriff's papers.

"Strike me down," he muttered to Allan, awkwardly twisting around in the ropes binding his arms and feet.

"Look, Robin," Allan said, keeping his grip on the outlaw, "You know I'm sorry about betraying you. I don't want to fight."

"Look, I'm just asking you for a favour," Robin replied, "Hit me so that I can fall over and speak with the villagers."

"Oh," Allan said, quickly kneeing him in the stomach, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Thanks," Robin wheezed, kneeling in front of him and making it appear like he was begging for mercy, "and I'll think about what you said." He fell to one side and leant over the edge of the platform.

Allan kept one eye on Guy, Marian and all of the nobles, ready to yank Robin back up to his feet. Much rolled his eyes and watched Robin's whispered message spreading along each row. His mind was not enjoyably engaged. Much was already dreading the gruel and stale bread they were to be served in the Castle dungeons.

After a minute, Robin tried to wriggle back onto his feet. Allan pulled him back up and after a wink from Robin the crowd suddenly began to call out, chant and jostle towards the platform.

Marian had been leaning over Guy's shoulder, reading Vasey's scrawl. She now nodded appreciatively over at Robin and tightened her hold on Guy's sleeve.

"Sir Guy! Sir Guy! Sir Guy!" the crowd continued to chant.

"We want a new Sheriff!" a yeoman yelled over their loud echoes.

"Gisborne! We want Gisborne!" another bellowed.

"He even caught Robin Hood and Much!" a noble woman who had been loyal to Sir Edward suddenly screeched, catching on, "He'll keep us safe from the outlaws, your Highness!"

Prince John held up a hand to silence the rowdy horde. "Enough!" he yelled and his lieutenants raised their weapons menacingly. "Is Hood in the dungeon, Gisborne?"

"I'm over here, Soft-sword!" Robin called cheekily. "But don't worry about me! I won't fall for any more of Gisborne's traps!"

Laughter rippled through the crowd, causing Prince John's men to threaten those unlucky enough to be standing on the edges of the rabble.

"No, you won't!" Prince John's face twisted with deep-seated abhorrence, "You won't fall into any more of his traps, because you won't be breathing!"

Marian's fingers dug into Guy's forearm, but she soon relaxed when she saw her fiancé's resolution to protect Robin for her sake.

"Allow me to torture him first, your Highness," Guy said, his general disdain for Robin etched on his weary face. "I am sure that the scourge knows much that would be of use to you."

A sadistic smile twisted the Prince's visage, "As you wish, Gisborne." He looked at Hood and Much, "You have been granted a 'reprieve.' None of you can ever accuse me of being unmerciful."

"Oh goody, the racks," Much grumbled loudly enough for a couple of girls in the crowd to giggle.

Prince John shifted from one scrawny leg to the other, "My loyal subjects, I have made a decision. As a show of gratitude to Gisborne for foiling Vasey's plot against me, I shall appoint him as the Sheriff of Nottingham!"

As if on cue, the crowd cheered jubilantly. Jasper wanted to wipe the smug look off of his blackmailer's face. Marian held Guy's arm up in the air once more.

"For the lawbreakers amongst you, hear this!" the Prince added, pulling himself up to his full height, "If any of you decide to become vigilantes, stealing the taxes needed by me...the King in the Holy Land, you will suffer the same fate as Hood and his manservant."

"Manservant, indeed!" Much spluttered and Robin smirked at him.

Prince John pulled out his sword and held it aloft, "Also hear this, if Gisborne is assassinated, none of your homes, livestock or children will be spared."

"In that order?" Robin couldn't resist loudly mocking the King's two-faced brother.

Guy strode across the platform and kneed Robin in the groin. The outlaw doubled-over, not needing to fake his pained moans. "Rathbone and Smythe, take this scum to the dungeons!" He then added, "I don't want to see a mark on them, though. Leave them for me." He walked confidently back over to the Prince as Much and Robin were led away.

"What would you have me do with Vasey's body, your Highness?" Guy asked, distracting the Prince from the cheers and jeers accompanying Robin and Much's departure.

"Burn it," Prince John said and then he shook his head, "No, no. Bury him in an unmarked pauper's grave."

"As you wish," Guy said, sending two of his guards off to complete the task. "The rest of you," He called to his men, "help the Castle servants to make the Prince's party comfortable. Have Vasey's quarters thoroughly cleaned for Prince John. Now, A Dale, she is not to leave your sight until I have concluded my business with Prince John."

"Not so fast," Prince John commanded them to halt, "Who is this woman?"

"Excuse me, your Highness," Guy said, formally bowing, "Forgive me for not introducing my fiancé to you. This is Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton."

"Sir Edward's daughter?" Prince John queried, eyeing Marian suspiciously.

"Yes," Guy replied, willing Marian to treat the corrupt ruler with cordiality, "Lady Marian's father was the Sheriff of Nottingham some time ago."

Prince John twisted his mouth to one side, making his features appear even more angular. Her father had certainly never overtly supported the Black Knights and Prince John had lost his ally, the Canon of Birkley, due to Sir Edward's interference. "It's an honour to meet you, Lady Marian," he lied.

"The honour is all mine, your Highness," she replied with a forced curtsey. "Did Lady Isabel of Gloucester accompany you? How may I be of service to you?"

"My wife remained in London," Prince John replied, "The women of my party will require refreshments."

"We shall humbly see to it," Marian replied, wanting instead to snap his scrawny neck.

"Now, away with you!" Guy snapped, knowing that Prince John was the most chauvinistic man he had ever met. The more that Marian was separated from the ruler the better.

"As you wish, my Lord," Marian said, keeping her head bowed.

"Did she not refuse to flee with you when Jasper threatened to raze this Castle to the ground?" Prince John asked, remembering his emissary's description of the misunderstanding. "Yet, now she seems quite," he licked his lips, "supple."

"Women," Guy said cockily, "One simply needs to know how to train them."

After supper that night, Allan escorted Marian back towards her bed chamber, "You know this is the best sentry duty I've ever had."

"I'd be flattered if I didn't think that all of the Prince's pretty mistresses were more important to you than guarding me!"

"I'm a professional," Allan said in mock-outrage.

"Shh!" Marian said suddenly, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Allan asked.

"That," Marian said, pointing down into the dungeon. They rushed down the steps, afraid that one of the Prince's lieutenants was hurting Robin and Much.

"Is that all you've got," Robin asked, ignoring Much's protests. He kicked out, connecting with Gisborne's left side.

"Guy!" Marian exclaimed, as her betrothed slammed his bloody knuckles into Robin's nose. "What are you doing?"

"Had enough yet, Hood," Guy growled and then turned to around, startled by her presence.

"No," Robin said, tripping him.

Guy did not take the humiliating fall well. He spun around and lunged for Robin, catching him around the right ankle.

"Stop this now!" Marian shrieked. "Guy! Stop it!"

"It's got to happen sometime or later. Let them have it out," Allan mumbled in her ear, "At least Guy untied him."

"Oh, that's a huge consolation to me," Marian replied sarcastically.

"Stop or I start," Marian yelled and they both stopped their blows and looked up at her.

"I would never hit you, Marian," Guy and Robin said almost exactly in unison.

"Well, you've both hit the night watchman," she whispered, relieved that she had their attention.

"My 'torture' wounds had to look real," Robin said, as if this was some excuse for their fight.

"This wasn't about keeping up appearances for our enemies," Marian said vehemently, "This is about you two still acting like enemies. You wanted to vent your frustrations at 'losing' me to Guy. Worse still, you've obviously goaded him into this fight. Is this what I was supposed to do when I learned of his brutality to you?" Marian fell at Robin's feet, "Oh, Robin, what has Guy done to you? You were right to think he could never change. What a horrible bully he is!" She faked a tear, "Oh, let me tend to your wounds! Please let me dote on you and satisfy your every whim!"

"Told you Marian wouldn't fall for it," Much muttered, feeling slightly vindicated.

"Just go," Robin said, "I won't try that again."

Marian ripped a layer from her petticoat and held it against his nose, "You need to realise that I've made my choice. I was so proud of you this morning. You see how much we can achieve when we work together, and now, you go and pull this."

"Marian," Guy said, stooping as he tried to catch his breath, "I... I didn't think of..."

"No, all you thought about was your pride," Marian said, standing up to hand him another piece of fabric for his bloodied hand, "You two need to actually stick to this 'truce' for more than one day!" Marian stormed up the dimly lit steps and Allan trotted after her, "Just go strap up Guy's hand!" she snapped at him. "I can walk from here to my chambers without any of you worrying that I'll swoon."

Marian strode into her room and found Sarah waiting to help her change for bed. "Are you ill, my lady?" Sarah asked, "You look ever so flushed. Do you feel feverish?"

"No, no," Marian paced up and down for a moment, opening and closing her fists, "Thank you for your concern. I'm fine, Sarah, I'm just... I feel frustrated at the men in my life."

"Oh," Sarah said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I think I just need an early night," Marian replied, walking over to lock her door. "It could be worse."

"It could always be worse," Sarah replied, "and really there is so much to celebrate."

The maid helped Marian to remove her corsets and layers of clothes. She set about mending her petticoat while Marian stretched out across the bed. Sarah stopped her quiet chatter when she realised that Marian had already fallen asleep. She stoked the fire and then crept out of her friend's bedchamber.

Marian awoke in the middle of the night, unsettled by a dream she had had about Guy's body falling from the battlements. In the nightmare, she had run out into the square to find that he was already dead. His limp, bloody body was riddled with Robin's arrows. Marian wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to lull herself back to sleep. But it was no use. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw Guy's lifeless, pallid form, his blood pouring out onto the snow.

Marian stood up and reached for his cloak. She wrapped it around herself, breathing in his comforting scent. But the sleeves, so much bigger than her arms, felt empty and lifeless. Marian tied the cloak and crept out into the dark corridor. She hid behind a pillar while the sentries made their rounds and then ducked down and rushed along the corridor towards Guy's room. She was relieved when the door was unlocked. She didn't bother to knock. Marian just slipped inside, waiting to feel the wave of warmth and relief wash over her when she snuggled up to him. Instead, a sob tore out of her throat and tears fell down her cheeks. Guy was not alone in the bed. One of the Prince's mistresses was in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How dare you?" Marian exclaimed, angrily, wiping the tears from her face. She staggered towards the bed. All of her earlier words about the need for restraint now forgotten. She wanted to strike out at him for hurting her like this.

Guy's arms tightened around the comely woman beside him, "Hush now, mhmm. Go back to sleep," he mumbled, "It was just a dream."

"Guy!" Marian burst out, "I thought you loved me! Are you punishing me? How can you do this with her?"

"What the devil?" Guy's eyes shot open at the sound of Marian's rushing steps and furious sobs. He looked up at Marian worriedly and then glanced down at the beautiful woman smiling smugly as she draped her bare leg over his naked body. "Whoa! Marian," he sat up and pushed the woman away, "it's not what you think! She's nothing to me!"

"Tut, tut," the blonde woman cooed at him, kissing his bicep, "That's not what you said before, now is it, lover?"

Guy shoved her aside as the two sentries barged into his room. "Get out!" Guy shouted at them, "and take her with you!"

"What about all of your promises to me? I thought you wanted a real woman - someone who knew what she was doing," the buxom blonde wrapped a sheet around herself.

Guy dizzily rose to his feet and stubbed his toe in his haste to reach his fiancé, "It's all lies, my lady!"

Marian was shocked by his nudity and humiliated by the sight of him with this other woman. She bolted from the room, almost barrelling into Gisborne's men.

Marian raced down the corridor and then realised that, blinded by tears, she was running in the wrong direction. She turned on her heel and bolted back past Guy's room. He ran out, pulling on a pair of knee breeches.

"Marian!" he called urgently, unsteadily rushing after her, "Wait! Don't leave me! If you leave the castle, then I won't be able to," Marian reached her chamber and slammed the door in his face, "protect you." Guy then cursed and clutched at the door knocker."Please let me in, Marian," he said breathlessly, twisting the knocker in his sore hand, "I'd never even seen her before!"

"So that makes it alright?" Marian asked between sobs, holding the door knocker tightly to stop him from getting in.

"No, no," Guy replied, "You don't understand! I didn't mean I just met her and then bedded her. I meant that the first I saw of her was when I woke up and she was lying there."

"Her name is Clemence," Marian replied, leaning against the door and wiping her eyes, "She sat with Jasper at supper."

"I only had eyes for you," Guy murmured, resting his aching head against the door frame. "I didn't even glance at her."

"She wasn't just another notch on your bedpost?" Marian asked, remembering the words Guy had used in Vasey's presence. "You were naked and..."

"No, of course not," Guy said, rubbing his eyes, "I'm in no fit state to... Well, I don't want to offend you by describing... Look, there's no need for you to be either jealous or upset. You know how much I love you, Marian! Look, please, just let me in. We need to talk. I need your help. For a start, we need to work out how she got into my room. I locked it with a key before I fell asleep."

Marian slowly opened the door and then retreated to her bed. She perched on the edge, looking into the fire's dying embers.

Guy's relief at his admittance was palpable. He strode over to the bed, reaching for her. Then he swayed slightly on his feet and clutched his temples.

"Guy?" Marian asked worriedly, her voice sounding strange to his ears. "What's wrong, Guy?" The image of his death from her nightmare flashed into her mind. Marian pulled him down onto the bed and ran her hands across his chest, as if searching for wounds.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head is killing me... I think...I think she drugged me," he muttered groggily.

Marian gently hauled him up the bed and carefully arranged the pillows under his neck. She stood up and rushed over to the chest in the far corner.

Marian threw open the lid, rummaged around and returned with her vial of ground milk thistle and feverfew. She poured him a glass of wine and mixed the bitter tasting herbs into it.

"Ahh, that's better," he said as soon as she was sat back down.

"You haven't even drunk it yet," Marian said, her fingers carefully tilting the goblet up to his lips.

He pulled a face at the brew's awful taste and then swallowed it all down. "I meant," he said wearily, "that I feel better just to see and feel you by my side."

"I came looking for you because I had a horrible dream," Marian placed the goblet back on the nightstand. "I feared that I would never again feel your arms around me."

"Come here," Guy muttered, shifting so that she could lay her head on the pillow beside him.

Marian slowly relaxed and nuzzled into his neck.

"Was it like the last dream you had about me?" Guy asked. "The one from the last night at Locksley?"

"No," Marian whispered, immediately picturing the Canon of Birkley treacherously killing not only her father but also Guy, Allan, Robin and anyone she had ever cared for.

"You're shivering," Guy murmured, reaching down to tuck the quilt more snugly around her.

"Thank you," Marian whispered, tentatively kissing his neck, "You always have time for me. You always make me feel safe."

"I'm sorry that you came looking for me and found that woman. I have no idea what she was playing at."

"Perhaps she's stirred by you," Marian ventured, wanting to compliment him rather than talk about the embarrassing incident.

"I'll regret ever saying that to Hood," Guy muttered, "You two must have had a laugh at my expense."

"No," Marian said quickly, leaning up on her elbows so that she could look him in the eye, "You were right. I am stirred by you." Marian tried to forget all about the buxom blonde. She pressed her lips against his, softly at first and then more insistently. Marian then pulled back, worried that she would make his headache worse.

Guy mistook the action, thinking that she was still angry about his fight with Hood and his alleged infidelity. He sighed in frustration, "I threw the first punch after Hood kept mocking me about my 'soft side.' I'm sorry that it has upset you so much. I don't want those nightmares to plague you."

Marian rested her head against his chest, sighing as she felt the steady rhythm of his heart against her cheek. "Robin and I often argued about my defence of your better qualities."

"Oh," Guy said, his fingers running up and down her spine, "Hood really did a number on me earlier then."

"What did he say?" Marian asked curiously.

"A lot of things," Guy replied, "but he mainly wanted to tell me 'the truth' about the day when I tried to burn him out of the tree."

"Oh," Marian said over the lump in her throat, "I'm sorry."

"It's true then?" Guy said, "Let alone faking your need to get rescued, you told Hood that you didn't have genuine feelings for me. You took a ring that he had st..."

"Guy," Marian said, wrapping her arms more tightly around him, "I just went berserk because I thought you didn't want me, and look whose engagement ring I'm wearing. Robin was just spoiling for a fight."

"If I lost you to him I don't know what I'd do," Guy told her, realising that it was the first time that he had felt empathy for Hood.

"It's not about owning me," Marian reminded him, "I'm not a horse."

"You know exactly what I mean," Guy replied, "We belong together."

"I love you, too," Marian kissed him again. When they broke apart she said, "Are you feeling better? Why would one of the Prince's mistresses try to poison you?" Marian asked, "She doesn't even know you."

"Perhaps, she wanted to make him jealous," Guy replied, "Being found in the new Sheriff's bed would raise a few eyebrows."

"What do you think Prince John would do if he thought you'd bedded Clemence or one of the other beautiful women he brought with him?"

"I hope you're not implying that they can even hold a candle to you, my lady," Guy replied, "You're so sharp that I forget that you know so little of the ways of the world. The Prince would probably challenge me to a fight."

"You could beat him in a fight in the blink of an eye," Marian said proudly.

"As could you, my love," Guy replied, "But it is never done. The royal is always allowed to win, even if it means that you don't defend yourself at all from their blows. It is one reason why I detest them so much."

Marian sat up suddenly and began tightened the cloak. "So, Clemence could at this moment be telling Prince John to have you beaten to death?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't know," Guy said, sitting up beside her and placing his knees on either side of her own, "You can't rush off and beat or berate her, my lady. She is the Prince's woman, after all. Let's talk about this before we do anything we'll regret. Besides, perhaps she did just want some attention from someone without the nickname 'soft-sword.'" He rushed on when Marian pulled a face, "Or maybe she wanted to beg a favour of me as the new Sheriff. I..."

"Perhaps, I really was supposed to see or find out about it," Marian replied, "Maybe someone wants to drive a wedge between us. Well, someone other than Robin. Who..."

"Jasper," Guy muttered angrily, "He must have convinced her to do it at supper."

Guy brushed a kiss across her forehead and then stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marian asked.

"To wake Allan up," Guy replied, "I want you to go back to sleep."

"I'm a better fighter than him," Marian protested.

"But I don't want to marry Allan," Guy replied.

"So, you're saying that he's expendable!"

"No, my love," Guy replied, "he's certainly not as pretty when he's angry. Please just humour me and get some sleep. I shall be back at first light to escort you to breakfast."

"Alright, then," Marian said, crossing her fingers behind her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Guy was ever so grateful for Marian's ministrations as he made his way back to his quarters. He was sure that her gentle kisses and faith in him had done more to relieve the headache than any herbal remedy could have.

As he donned his black 'armour', he thought over all of the contingencies he had in place to keep her safe. Guy also thought over all of the Prince's men slithering about the castle ready to strike them down.

He jammed his sheathed sword into his belt and slipped back out into the night. Guy stole furtively through the castle's dark corridors. He avoided two sets of the Prince's sentries and finally made it to the guard's barracks. The cold room echoed with the snores of his men.

"Need help, my lord," one of the pages asked as Guy crept across the large, dimly-lit room.

"Where's A Dale?" Guy muttered, ducking under one of the low beams.

"The back corner," the boy replied, pointing.

"That'd be right," Guy mumbled irritably. He wove his way through the sleeping guards and then shook Allan's shoulder. "Get up, lieutenant."

The younger man sat bolt upright, his hand darting to the hilt of his sword. Allan's eyes adjusted in the semi-darkness. "Oh, it's you, Giz. I was having such a nice dream," he yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "That redhead from the banquet was..."

"Probably not doing what you dreamt of to a mere lieutenant." Guy said grumpily.

"Well, you were still a lieutenant when a certain noblewoman fell for you!" Allan retorted.

"Shush," Guy grunted, "Follow me."

Allan donned his coat and rushed after the new Sheriff.

"You know it'd be easier if you set me up in one of the rooms up top," Allan hinted.

Guy crouched down and pulled Allan behind an archway. Four red-plumed guards stomped through and headed up the stairs to relieve the Prince's other sentries.

Guy glared at Allan and held a finger against his tense lips. Allan nodded and pretending to lock his mouth and throw away the key. Guy rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger toward the courtyard.

The new Sheriff waited until they were behind the trees in the far corner before he spoke once more. "Where is the key to my room?" Guy asked tensely.

"Uh, around your neck?" Allan blew on his hands and rubbed them together, wishing he'd worn his gloves. "Blast it, it's cold. Do you..."

"Something will be around your neck if you're not straight with me!" Guy said menacingly, anger flashing in his eyes. "How much did he pay you to betray me?"

"Whoa!" Allan said, backing away, "What's happened then? You're not injured, so..."

"Someone entered my room against my will," Guy seethed.

"Look, it'll be in here," Allan assured him, standing on one leg and pulling off his right boot. "I remember what you said when you gave it to me and all. If anything happens to you, I take Marian in there. I lock the door and we go through the passageway behind the..."  
Guy quickly covered the younger man's mouth and barked, "Keep your voice down! You could wake the dead!"

Allan winced but Guy waited for him to nod before releasing him. The younger man lifted a small piece of leather and showed him the hiding place he had made in his shoe.

"Ingenious," Guy said sarcastically, "I'm sure the key fell out in front of the wrong person."

"Nope," Allan said triumphantly. "See, I can be trusted."

Guy looked incredulously at the key shining in the moonlight. "What?" He rubbed his temples, "Vasey. He had a spare key."

"Well," Allan said, putting his boot back on, "as I really don't talk loud enough to wake the dead, it couldn't have been him."

Guy paced up and down, "Either one of the Castle guards resents me taking the Sheriff's place or it was Jasper."

"I reckon it was Jasper," Allan surmised, "You've promised the men more money and you're not as sadistic as Vasey. I haven't heard none of them talking against you."

"But, you wouldn't have, would you?" Guy snapped, "I've had you trailing after Marian."

"Yeah, but I still keep an ear to the ground," Allan said defensively, "What's the story, anyway, Giz? What happened?"

"One of the Prince's mistresses found her way into my locked room and made herself at home. Then..."

"You lucky pilgrim!" Allan crowed, "Which one?"

"Apparently her name is Clemence," Guy replied, "Look..."

"The one who sat with Jasper at supper with the big..."

"Nothing happened, Allan!" Guy snapped. "I can't believe you think I'd finally win Marian's hand and then blow it by..."

"Hey," Allan held up his hands, "settle down! Tell me what did happen then."

"The wine I had in the war room with Prince John had some added ingredients. I don't know what, but I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up with Marian screaming at me about the naked blonde in my bed. I had a splitting headache."

"I'm surprised you're still breathing!" Allan exclaimed, thinking about Marian's temper and assortment of lethal hair accessories.

"You know that she has a good heart, Allan. She soon calmed down and got me back on my feet," Guy said fondly.

"So, what's Jasper playing at then? It has to be him. He's got 'You'll get yours' tattooed on his smarmy rat-face!"

"Keep your voice down!" Guy muttered, "Now, let's work out what we're going to do about Jasper."

Marian reached for another row of bandages and wound another layer around her breasts. She then donned the yellow and black stripes of a Gisborne's guard uniform. It would have been ideal if Sarah had been there to help her, but the maid had returned to her husband and daughter in Pitt Street hours ago. In fact, it was Jack's uniform she was wearing. Sarah had left it on the pile of sewing that needed patching.

Marian lay on her back and wrestled with the belt, making it as tight as she could. It was still quite loose, but it would have to do. She was going to watch Guy's back, whether he thought her up to it, or not.

She pulled on an extra pair of socks and then her thickest pair of boots. Marian piled her hair on her head and fastened it. She crammed a dark felt hat onto her head. She hadn't planned this late night mission, so she had not stolen a helmet from the barracks. She would have to take a damaged one from the pile waiting for the blacksmith's lad.

Marian peeked out of her doorway just as four of the Prince's guards tramped up the far stairs. She ducked back inside and waited for them to pass. She then scurried down the corridor in the opposite direction. She had to duck and hide several times as she made her way through the second storey. The Castle guards, however, made a lot of loud, crude jokes to amuse themselves as they made their rounds. This gave her plenty of warning of their positions as she made her way through the dark corridors.

Marian had to try three different helmets before she found a smaller, dented one that fit her. She tucked the felt hat into her waistband and then shoved her head into the helmet. It was quite heavy and the nose guard felt cold against her skin, but it completed the disguise very well. Anyone seeing her would assume she was one of Guy's personal guards, which, she acknowledged, was exactly how she saw herself.

Marian next dug around in the cart of weapons needing repair. She was relieved that she had thick gloves on as she gingerly moved the jagged edges of a morning-star mace to reach a burnt, slightly bent sword. It would have to do. She had no scabbard, but the weapon slid easily into the belt loop.

Marian made her way up towards the Prince's quarters, assuming that, by now, Guy would have taken Allan up to menace Jasper. After a few minutes of weaving through narrow hallways, she found herself near Vasey's old suite.

"It were that looker who fawned all over Prince John after supper," one of Gisborne's men was saying as he rounded the corner up ahead, "Stark naked she was, cosying up to Sir Guy in bed!"

"That woulda been a sight!" the other exclaimed.

"Aye and poor Lady Marian looked like a frightened, little mouse!" the other replied and then noticed the lone guard up ahead. "That you, Smythe?" he called, finding it hard to tell because the guard was not standing under the torches.

"All's well," Marian said, trying to speak gruffly and giving them a wave.

"Where's Joe, then?" the other asked suspiciously, wondering if one of Hood's gang was trying to get past them to free the outlaw.

"He had too many pots," Marian grunted and then coughed.

"Ah," the others said knowingly, "Well, I hope he'll be right as rain soon. Sir Guy's livid. He ran down to Lady Marian's chamber. Did Smythe tell you about it?"

"Best yarn I've heard all week," Marian lied, her throat sore from trying to keep up this charade.

"What are they up to, then?" the first guard asked, looking out at the courtyard steps.

Marian had expected to see Guy and Allan approaching them, but instead it was the same quad of red-plumed royal guards.

"You go see," Marian suggested, adopting their swagger as she paced in front of the privy door, "I'll wait for Joe."

The guards shrugged, nodded and left her in the dark walkway. Marian could hear them complaining about the Londoners. They seemed quite territorial about their patch. She listened at Jasper's door, but all she could hear was the rumble of snores.

Marian heard footsteps echoing behind her and not knowing who it was, she twisted the handle and ducked inside the emissary's room. Marian crouched behind the door, holding it slightly ajar.

She glanced behind her, watching Jasper's chest rise and fall as he slumbered. Marian heard a knock outside and then Guy appeared out of the darkness.

"Lady Clemence?" he rasped, tapping on the door opposite Jasper's room. "It's the Sheriff. I owe you an apology for that whole mess."

Marian bit her lip, wanting to call out. Had she been wrong to trust Guy when he said that he had not bedded the Prince's mistress? Surely, he could not have faked the vulnerability in his eyes. Or, could he? Perhaps he was as good at lying to her as she had been to him.

She shook her head as if to clear it. Surely no man would readily admit that he was not in a 'fit state' to pleasure a woman. It would wound his fierce pride to even think such a thing, let alone say it aloud.

"Lady Clemence?" he tapped again, his voice smooth like velvet.

The door opened and the shapely blonde leant against the frame, "I'm not a Lady. The Prince has never used his sword in that way."

Marian grimaced at the suggestive way the woman was looking at Guy. She thought about confronting the woman, but there would be too many questions about the uniform and her subterfuge. Besides, Marian was too intrigued to make herself known.

"You're more a Lady than most of the women in this place," Guy drawled. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Sure," she murmured, reaching out to pull his hips against her own, "As long as you've come to finish what I started. I like them tall, dark and handsome." She squeezed his buttocks, "You're sure we won't get interrupted this time? Where's that girl?"

"Well," Guy drawled, unfastening the top clasp on her dress, "You know what they say 'nobleman prefer blondes'. If you lock the door, we won't be interrupted until morning." He leant down to whisper in her ear. "Have you got the keys that Jasper gave you? I'm sure that he 'borrowed' the spare set."

Marian breathed a huge sigh of relief when she realised that Guy was not really trying to seduce this woman.

She saw Clemence's eyes grow wide with fear. "Maybe one of your guards let me in."

"They couldn't have. Where are the keys?" Guy asked in a low, menacing voice.

The Prince's mistress stuttered and tried to bluff, but it was clear that she had been caught out and that Guy now knew that she really was the one who had conspired against him with Jasper.

"The ring of keys is in my jewellery case," Clemence whispered anxiously, "Please don't tell Prince John what I did."

"Be quiet." Guy held her wrists tightly against the door frame with one hand. With the other he gave a signal to someone out in the corridor.

Marian saw Allan stealthily approach. He was soon at Guy's side.

"Hold her still and keep her quiet," Guy ordered in a hushed, authoritative tone. "I'll get the keys."

Marian soon heard a faint jangling sound. Guy returned to the doorway, and by the light thrown by the flaming torch on the wall, she saw glint of the keys.

"Now," Guy said, "You're going to go in there and tell Jasper exactly what I tell you to. Otherwise the Prince is going to hear all about your escapades."

Marian did not hear all of the instructions. She felt quite foolish now for her own escapade. She crawled over to Jasper's wardrobe and ducked inside.

After a few minutes of trying not to sneeze between the rows of dusty robes, Marian heard the door creak open.

"Mr Jasper, sir?" Clemence whispered, padding over to the bed. She sat down beside him and shook his shoulder, "Wake up, Mr Jasper."

Marian felt a pang of sympathy for Clemence as Jasper's hand reached out and clutched the young woman's throat.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, taking pleasure in the pain creasing her face.

She looked so pitifully at him that he released his hold on her neck. "You told me to go to Sir Guy's bed and to stir up trouble between him and his fiancé."

"Yes," Jasper said, rolling his eyes, "Don't tell me that you want to chicken out. You know what I'll tell Prince John if you do not do as I say."

"Mr Jasper, sir," she said, "that's just it. I went to Guy's room, but it was Prince John asleep in his bed. I hurried up here to find you. I was ever so scared."

Jasper sat up and smoothed his beard. "Gisborne is more in the Prince's pocket than I feared," he mused. "They must have switched rooms to weed out anyone still loyal to the late Sheriff. This lie about Vasey's betrayal will be harder to uncover. Hmmm, unless..."

"What would you have me do, sir?" Clemence asked fearfully.

"All I need you to do is to keep watch," Jasper told her. "Even you shouldn't mess that up. If any guards come you are to tell them that you saw Hood escaping the dungeons."

Clemence stood up and backed away. Marian's view of Jasper was blocked by the shivering young woman, but she could tell that Jasper was arming himself.

Jasper held his sword down against his right leg and listened carefully before peeking out into the corridor. Clemence then meekly followed him towards Vasey's old suite.

Marian counted to thirty and then tiptoed after them. She wondered if Guy's plan was going to work. Whatever happened, she wanted to be there to watch his back.

Marian stood behind a pillar when Clemence glanced over her shoulder. From this vantage point, she could see Jasper snatching the keys to the master suite from the Prince's mistress.

The emissary turned the key in the lock and the door creaked open. He held the sword aloft and a look of triumph contorted his features. Marian saw Jasper walk into the room, holding the sword over the bed, ready to strike.

"Prince John!" Guy suddenly bellowed.

Clemence turned on her heel and bolted for her room, hurrying inside. Marian stepped forward,

"Watch out, your Highness!" Guy yelled, "You're about to be stabbed to death! Get up, Prince John!"

Allan joined in, yelling warnings at the top of his voice. The Prince sat up, glaring suspiciously at them until he saw Jasper's sword bearing down on him. He ducked and scurried to the other side of the bed.

"No! I would never betray you, Prince John! This is all a mistake. I thought..."

"Get away from him!" Guy yelled, uttering a string of curses as he knocked Jasper to the ground and ran him through with his broadsword. Blood spurted out of his chest, but Jasper still tried to struggle to his feet. Allan held him down, not wanting him to say anything that would incriminate them. Jasper's sword clattered to the ground as he fumbled with it, wanting to kill his blackmailers.

Prince John jumped to his feet, "Guards! Guards!"

"He's dead, your Highness!" Guy said at last. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how true the legends of the Prince's cowardice were. "My man and I saved your life."

Marian ducked out from behind the pillar and ran down the nearest flight of stairs. She did not want to ruin Guy's moment by being found out in the crush of guards she could hear coming from the other direction.

She had planned to go straight to her room on the same floor as the other nobles. But her desire not to be caught meant that she had to transverse the lower storey first. She looked out into the courtyard and realised that Allan or Guy must have set fire to a tree in the furthest section of the courtyard.

Some of the guards were still there, throwing buckets of water onto the flames. The stone wall behind it was blackened, but it looked like the men would soon put it out.

Marian was not too worried by the diversion. It was not meant for her. She climbed the stairs back up to the top storey and tiptoed towards her room. Sudden, rushing step made her vault up onto the wooden beams above the walkway.

"You there!" Guy barked, "What are you playing at?"

Marian twisted around and saw that Allan was about to burst out laughing. "I told you that none of your 'men' were plotting against you."

She dropped down, landing gracefully on her feet beside them, "I'm not either. I wanted to help."

Instead of looking amused, Guy was livid. She was sure she could actually see a vein pulsing on his forehead. He pushed Marian into her room and slammed the door, locking it with a jangling key.

In frustration, Marian pounded on the door, "Guy! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing!" Guy yelled through the thick wood of the door.

Marian heard him stomping away.

"Allan? Let me out," she pleaded.

"Just get some sleep, Marian," she heard Allan call, before his footsteps also receded into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was just after first light when Marian heard a key turn in the rarely used door lock. She had been sitting up against the pillows for some time. Her sleep had been punctured by nightmares of everyone from her father's murderer, the Canon of Birkley, to Jasper and Vasey killing Guy.

Marian had practised a speech to say to him at least thirty times in the last half hour. The anger at being shut in her room was still there beneath the surface, but she also knew that Guy felt betrayed by her latest lie. She just couldn't have laid in her room while he and Allan were in danger. Surely she could convince him of that.

Marian stood up and pulled the black cloak more firmly around her cold shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and waited for Guy to enter.

Instead, Allan popped his head in the door. "Only me, I'm afraid," he said apologetically, "Giz said to tell you that he can't make it this morning."

"He can't even spare two minutes to tell me that?" Marian asked petulantly, giving him a dirty look.

"Hey, aim your daggers somewhere else," Allan said, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger."

It only served to make her feel angrier, "I could have done everything you did last night. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I can't defend him."

She waited for Allan to say that they all knew she was a skilled fighter. Or to make a joke about how he could beat her in an arm wrestle, if he really wanted to. Instead, he agreed with her.

Allan rested against the closed door and murmured, "If Giz had taken a woman in there, his story would never have been believed. As it was, he still had to show Prince John that letter that you two tricked Jasper into signing. The Prince thinks that women are only good for one thing and we ain't talking about needlework. He's a pig. Giz doesn't want you anywhere near him. Anyway, I've got to go. Giz and I have got something we've got to see to."

A new thought occurred to Marian. Her deal with Guy had been that she would not lie and in return he would not kill Robin or the King. Surely this misunderstanding did not count.

"You won't let Guy hang Robin, will you?" Marian suddenly asked anxiously.

Allan's brow furrowed, "I'll never figure out how your mind works. He's said he wouldn't. Cut the man some slack. No wonder he gets so hot under the collar around you."

"So, your business has nothing to do with Robin?" Marian ventured, noticing that Allan was no longer looking her in the eye.

"I'm not s'posed to tell you," Allan replied. "Look, Robin will be there, but you've got nothing to worry about. Just give Giz some time to calm down." He opened the door, "I better go."

"So, I'm not getting a bodyguard today?" Marian asked sarcastically, "Who will protect me if I swoon?"

"He's sending Morecambe," Allan said over his shoulder, "Guy's talking to him as we speak."

Marian pulled a face. Of all the 'goons,' Morecambe was the one she had always had the most trouble evading. He watched her like a hawk and more than once, during Vasey's time, she had been unable to escape the castle because of his dogged attention to detail.

"Oh! Good morning, Allan," a soft voice said.

"Lilly," Allan greeted her with a polite nod. He reluctantly left the pretty young maid behind. Leaving Guy waiting was never a good idea.

Lilly entered Marian's room with a quick curtsey and then carried a tray over to the writing desk.

"Sarah sends her apologies, milady," she said to answer the question in Marian's eyes, "Jess caught a winter chill. Poor mite..."

"Oh no!" Marian exclaimed, rummaging for her purse. "I'll give you some money to take to Pitt Street. One of the apothecaries will..."

"Begging your pardon, Lady Marian, but you don't need to trouble yourself none. Jack told Sir Guy about it when he came on-duty. Sir Guy already sent for Dr Perry for her."

"Oh!" Marian said delightedly, bursting with gratitude at Guy's act of kindness.

It didn't matter whether he had done it out of remorse at locking her in her room. What mattered was that Sarah's daughter was getting the best possible care.

"Sir Guy also sent out for this," she said, holding up a pot of balm from the apothecary, "It's for the bruises on your neck. He said to apologise for not thinking of finding this particular blend sooner. You know he's like a different person without Vasey breathing down his neck."

"Quite," Marian said proudly, closing the door and beginning to get dressed.

Guy thundered down the stairs to the dungeon, closely followed by Allan.

"Leave us!" he bellowed at the jailer and a serving maid.

They both fled, knowing enough of his temper to immediately obey the new Sheriff.

"Is Much still snoring?" Guy asked, unlocking the cell door.

"Yep," Robin said, casually swinging his legs back and forth as he perched on the worn seat. "You know he once slept through a brawl. It was on the ship on the way back from the Holy Land." Allan glanced over at his snoring friend, "He woke up and asked me what was for breakfast and all."

Allan smirked and Guy raised his eyebrows as they huddled into the cell.

"So," Allan said, "What's this all about, then?" He glanced at Robin. "When Giz told me that he'd already been down here cooking up some plan with you, I almost fell off the battlements."

"I promised Marian that I'd work with you both," Robin replied and his mere mention of her name made Guy look angry once more.

Allan understood how tense the truce was, so he quickly asked again, "Well, what's the plan?"

"Much is about to escape," Guy replied.

"Oh," Allan said in surprise, looking at the snoozing outlaw, "Does he know that yet?"

"Nope," Robin grinned, "He'll be quite put out. Despite all of his bellyaching, he's quite liked being indoors for a change."

"Where's he going then?" Allan asked, "You sending him back to explain what's going on to Will and the others?"

"They're on their way to Portsmouth to warn King Richard," Guy explained, tapping his foot impatiently, "Hood sent them last week. As things have changed, someone else needs to go and give them an update."

"I could go, Giz," Allan volunteered, wanting to earn the gang's respect back again.

"They won't believe you," Robin said, as if it were obvious. "Imagine how it would sound to them! 'Vasey's dead. Gisborne's the new Sheriff but he's helping us now. Jasper's dead and Prince John has taken up residence at Nottingham Castle. Robin and Much would have come but they're behind bars.' Little John, Will and Djac don't trust you two. It wouldn't work."

"But I'm not a prisoner!" Allan protested, "If we let Much go, then someone will have to be punished for his escape."

"That's where you come in," Guy muttered, "I'm going to whack you upside the head in front of Prince John for letting Hood's former manservant escape."

"Oh," Allan said, "I like my plan better."

"Well, it's my plan we're sticking to," Robin said, staring him down.

"What plan, master?" Much mumbled, yawning and stretching his arms, "What's for breakfast, Robin?"

Allan and Guy sniggered and Much sat up, "Oh, you two are here. The gloom patrol are..."

"Show a bit of respect," Guy grunted.

"You know you still haven't thanked me," Robin said cockily, "I could have decided not to send someone else to change the message my gang are giving to the King. He would have stormed up here and you would have died with all of the other Black Knights."

Guy fisted his hand but then thought of Marian. He took a deep breath instead of punching the smug smile off of Hood's face. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Locksley."

Robin gave up on baiting him for now and focused on explaining the plan to Much instead.

Morecambe resented being put on 'babysitting' detail for Lady Marian. He had always made things as unpleasant as possible, so that she would complain to Sir Guy about him. Unfortunately, whenever Gisborne was displeased with her, this meant that he was the first to be chosen to keep an eye on the feisty, young noblewoman. Morecambe thought this duty was beneath him. At least, Lady Marian was not trying to slip away to help some filthy peasant. She merely checked on a few matters in the kitchens and then made her way to the Great Hall.

Morecambe stood behind her chair at table. He doubted that there would be many threats to her safety, beyond some catty words from one of the Prince's mistresses.

Rumour had it that Sir Guy's dalliance with one of them had been found out and upset his fiancé. Morecambe studied Marian's profile. She was quieter than normal, but she did not seem too out of sorts.

Her eyes widened as the far doors opened. Morecambe glanced over there and saw Hood and one of his outlaws being dragged into the room by the new Sheriff. Prince John and two of his guards immediately stood up, suspiciously watching the scuffling captives.

"I thought you might enjoy some entertainment, your Highness," Guy announced, before mockingly whispering to the brigands he was roughly handling. "Hood and his manservant, the King's lauded heroes of Acre, will be waiting on us hand and foot." Guy punctuated the sentence by kicking Robin in the shin.

"Whatever you say," Robin muttered, "just don't hurt Much. I got him into this mess."

"Honour among thieves, indeed!" Prince John exclaimed and then laughed the loudest at his joke.

Marian tried to figure out what Guy, Allan and the others were up to. Her fiancé approached her and stooped to give her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. He then took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Morecambe noticed that Marian kept glancing up at him as they ate. Gisborne, on the other hand, kept his eyes either on Hood or on his plate.

Morecambe was not the only one watching the frostiness between the two. Clemence felt a guilty knot tightening in her stomach as she pushed the eggs around the plate with her fork. After a few minutes, she leant over and whispered in Marian's ear, "I'm ever so sorry about last night. I was forced in to making it look like your fiancé had been unfaithful. You won't tell..."

"Your secret is safe with me," Marian softly replied, with more grace than she felt. "I trust him with my life."

She glanced up and Guy was staring intensely at her. He had obviously read her lips.

"Prove it," he mouthed, "Stay in your seat."

Marian thought this was an odd request, until Robin dropped a large kettle of hot soup right next to Guy's chair.

"Oh, I missed," Robin snorted, "I meant to..."

"You meant to burn me!" Guy exploded, knocking his chair to the floor.

He kneed Robin in the stomach and they fell to the floor, cursing and wrestling.

"Now, that's what I call entertainment!" Prince John clapped and then waved his scrawny arms in the air.

Marian glanced over and saw Much, a small bag over his shoulder, fleeing up the side steps. She almost darted after him, worried that his escape would seriously land Guy in hot water with the Prince.

Then she remembered Guy's mouthed warning. She sat still, hating not being 'in' on the plan. Morecambe had seen her twisting about in his seat. He wondered what she had seen out of the side door that had made her so anxious.

Marian glanced up at him, worried that he was about to raise the alarm and not give Much enough time to flee. Marian left her chair and rushed towards Guy and Robin.

"Marian! No!" Allan yelled, rushing back from the side entrance.

Morecambe darted forward, trying to catch her wrist, but she was ready for an attack from her left and she blocked the move.

Marian dove towards Robin and Guy. "Get your hands off him, you filthy brigand!" she shrieked, pulling on Robin's sleeve.

"Stay out of it!" Prince John yelled.

The royal muttered to one of his men and the brute slammed her to the ground.

Marian's head connected with the hard, cold floor and she cried out in panic and pain. Everything went black.

"Get an apothecary!" Guy shouted and cradled Marian's injured head against his chest. "Don't stop breathing," he whispered to her. He then yelled at the stunned men, "There'll be one hundred pounds for the man who fetches me a physician!"

"What about the outlaws, my lord?" Morecambe asked as a large group of Gisborne's guards thundered out of the Great Hall.

"My lord Gisborne," Allan stated, breathlessly looking from Marian's pallid form to Guy's pained face, "Much escaped. I lost sight of him."

Guy stood up, gently lifting Marian up in his arms. For Prince John's benefit, he promised Allan a severe beating and told him that men would be sent after Much when they could be spared. Allan dashed after the others, intent on finding ten doctors, if that was what it took to save Marian's life.

As he turned to leave, Guy saw his own powerlessness mirrored in Robin's eyes. It was one of the few times that he had felt any affinity for the cocky, young lord. "Put Hood back in the dungeon, Morecambe." Guy said, allowing Robin, but not the Prince to see his sincere regret at the necessity of imprisoning him at such a time.

"Gisborne!" Prince John called after him, "We've got that meeting with Ellingham at noon. Surely, you're not going to fuss over a woman all morning."

Guy pretended not to hear him. He wished that he had never laid eyes on him or any of the other Black Knights. He carried Marian's limp, cold body to her chamber and laid her across the warm bed.

Guy sat closely beside her, gripping Marian's right hand. He willed his fiancé to open her eyes. The serving girl, Lilly, ran in bringing a monk from the chapel.

The young priest bent over the left side of the bed, dabbing holy water on Marian's swollen forehead, "I shall pray for your lady while we wait, my lord."

The monk chanted the Lord's Prayer in Latin, making the sign of the cross on her clammy skin.

"I have committed heinous crimes," Guy said mournfully, "by taking Marian in holy wedlock; I was going to wash away those atrocities. Her pure heart would have cleansed mine."

"It is Christ who saves souls, my lord. He will watch over His servant," the priest replied.

"She barely breathes," Guy murmured, anguish creasing his face.

"Do not talk as if you shall never wed Lady Marian, my lord. There is still hope for her."

The priest then knelt over by the window, whispering prayers for the young woman. Guy watched him for a moment and then turned back to gaze at Marian's shivering body. Lilly rushed in with clean blankets and a jug of heated water.

Guy grabbed the bedding and tucked blanket after blanket around Marian. Just to be doing something slightly eased his restlessness.

"Oh, Allan, thank God!" Guy exclaimed as

Dr Perry and his apprentice Giddens were shown in by the lieutenant.

"What else can I do?" Allan asked the new Sheriff.

"Get more wood for the fire," Guy said without even thinking. "Ask Lilly to make that chicken broth she used to feed her father."

Allan nodded gravely and then darted out of the room. Guy hovered by the bed, watching and listening to the physician and his apprentice.

Dr Perry had already heard Allan's panicked description of the fall. He ran a hand gently over the swelling on the right side of Marian's head.

"She's got a bad bump, but I don't think that her skull is fractured," he said, looking somewhat relieved.

"But?" Guy asked warily, settling on her left side.

"It's too early to tell," Dr Perry replied. "Has she said anything?"

"No," Guy said, "She shook and her arms moved as if she was having a nightmare. She was moving her arms and legs in an odd way."

"Her pupils are very large, doctor," Giddens observed, carefully holding up a candle to check Marian's eyes.

Perry grimly reached out to touch Marian's bruised neck. After a minute he said, "Her pulse is weak." He lifted the blankets and pulled out her hands, before tucking the covers back up to her chin.

Guy smoothed some of her curls against the pillow, silently begging her to wake up.

"Yes, her left side is weaker than the right," Perry noted.

"Her lips are beginning to turn blue," Giddens observed.

"That happened the other night, too," Guy said, regretting that he had not insisted on her being sent straight to Locksley with a physician after Vasey's attack.

"She was almost smothered?" Perry asked, thinking back to what Gisborne's man had said when he had come for the balm that morning.

"Yes," Guy replied and then watched helplessly as the doctor conferred with his apprentice.

Finally, they stopped their checks and Dr Perry turned to face Guy. "Her brain is swollen. We think the balance of blood and water in her skull has become unbalanced."

"Oh," Guy said, remembering something that a military physician had once told him about imbalanced humours. "So, you'll start the bloodletting right away." He began to carefully roll up her sleeve, wanting to be of use.

"No," Dr Perry sighed worriedly, "We'll need to do surgery on her skull."

"What?" Guy asked incredulously, "But, that sounds so dangerous. Couldn't you use leeches or potions instead?"

"I'm afraid not," Perry shook his head, "Burr-hole surgery has been performed for centuries, my lord, ever since the time of Hippocrates. We need to relieve the pressure in her skull or her organs will begin to shut down."

"Would you do this procedure on your wife?" Guy asked, locking eyes with the physician.

"Yes," Perry said without hesitation, "With plenty of bed rest, she'll heal."

"Have you ever killed anyone by doing it?" Guy asked.

Perry nodded sadly, "But we are in a warm, clean room. There is no bad air here to seep into her."

"If we don't do it," Giddens said, "She will be dead by nightfall, my lord."

Guy looked down at Marian's comatose body and imagined never seeing the light dance in her eyes again. The agony of losing her would be unbearable. Whatever the risks, he had to do whatever he could to save her life.

"Do it," Guy said, "Hurry."

"Right," Perry said and began to unpack the trunk that a guard had carried in.

"May I stay with her?" Guy asked, shocking the men.

"It is a most unpleasant operation, my lord," Giddens interjected.

"She would want me to stay," Guy replied, his eyes never leaving Marian's face.

"If you can bear it," Perry said. "She's the only one that makes this place bearable." Guy said hoarsely.

Giddens took some of the mulled wine, which Lilly had brought in, and added a crushed beetle and herbs to it. Perry tilted Marian's head back and poured it into her mouth. He lifted her slightly and stroked her neck. She shook and involuntarily swallowed the concoction.

"You can't sit on the bed," Giddens told him. "We can't be bumped while we're doing the trepanation."

Allan had been adding wood to the fire. He quickly grabbed a chair for Guy and then stepped backwards. His hand rested on the Sheriff's shoulder. Guy was surprised and heartened by the comforting gesture.

He thought about how he had not really had friends until Marian had come into his life. He reached for her left hand, worried by the clamminess of her skin, and held it tightly in both of his. He stroked it with his thumbs and quietly told her not to leave him.

Perry and Giddens laid out their instruments on the writing desk. Lilly bustled in a few times and was sent to fetch things for them. The monk quietly left the room, going to the chapel to pray for Marian's soul and recovery. Guy and Allan watched all of this and then turned their attention back to the physician.

Giddens carefully placed a large cloth under Marian's head and then poured some warm water onto her hair.

Perry held the candle very close to her scalp and then used a knife to shave away a small section of her hair.

Giddens took the knife and handed Perry the trepan. When Guy saw the large hand-cranked auger being strapped onto her head, he almost vomited.

"They're going to save her life," Allan murmured, his grip on Guy's shoulder tightening, "She's strong. She'll get through this."

Guy numbly nodded and brought Marian's hand up to his lips. He kissed it and spoke soothingly to her.

"She can't feel a thing," Giddens assured him, "She's out cold."

Allan and Guy both nodded and then averted their eyes while the doctors drilled into her head.

Perry talked his apprentice through it, "Yes, just there. See? Blood has pooled under here because of the blows to her head. We extract that piece of her skull and then her blood will rightly pulse. The wound to her skull will heal over, just like the soft spot on a wee one's head does."

Giddens nodded attentively as he helped to mop up the excess blood. He held a cloth over the scalp wound while Perry stitched it up.

"I think she will make a full recovery," the physician told Guy and Allan.

They did not look relieved. She was ever so quiet and still. They watched as Perry tossed the bloodied cover onto the fire and then carefully bandaged her head. Giddens tidied up the rest of their supplies.

Guy kissed her hand once more, wishing she would just open one of her eyes, twitch or squeeze his hand.

"The potion I forced down her throat will not wear off for some time," Perry told them. "You are both busy men. My apprentice will sit with her, while you..."

"No," Guy said immediately, "I will not leave her and I will pay you a hundred pounds to stay here in case she takes a turn for the worst."

"As you wish," Perry said, wiping his hands on a towel.

Guy turned to face Allan, "Have anything these men need sent for. Set them up in one of the second-storey rooms. Then check on our prisoner. Updates are important."

Allan nodded, understanding the coded message, "That's kind of you, Giz. I'll be back in a bit."

Allan picked up the men's trunk and they followed him out of the room.

Lilly gave a quick bow and asked, "Is there anything else I can do, my lord?"

Guy shook his head, too weary to speak. Lilly closed the door on her way out, giving them some privacy.

Guy sat silently for some time, caressing and kissing her hand. His emotions ranged between anger at her for not obeying him, to remorse and self-recrimination for not telling the whole plan to her, to sadness for her pitiful state. His throat felt raw from the effort of stifling tears in front of the others.

He still did not want to let any fall. Guy feared that the last bricks of the wall he had built around his heart would finally crumble and if he lost her, he would never feel whole again. Tentatively he reached out to touch her cheek. It felt warmer than he had dared to hope. He leant over the bed and traced her rose-bud lips. They looked pinker and fuller than they had all day. There was no longer a dark tinge haunting their edges.

Guy stood up and pulled off his boots. He placed one knee on the bed, telling himself that, however much he wanted to lie with her, if she shook or cried out in pain, he would immediately withdraw. Marian remained quiet and still. Guy knelt on the bed beside her and brushed a kiss across her forehead, each cheek, her lips and then her bruised neck.

He then carefully lowered himself onto the bed beside her. Guy made sure she was propped up on the pillows and the blankets were tucked up under her chin. He then rested his head on one elbow and faced her, keeping watch over her.

Guy watched her chest rise and fall, reached out to stroke her cheek and felt the warmth of her breath against his fingers.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a familiar rhythmic tapping on the door.

"Come in, Allan," he called, not wanting to jolt the bed by going to open it.

Allan tiptoed over to the bed, "She's looking better."

Guy nodded fondly, "She's getting her colour back."

"I don't want to intrude," Allan said, "but Prince John is getting antsy. It's after eleven and he wants you to take him out to Locksley to meet with the mercenaries."

Guy carefully sat up and said, "Pass me some paper and a quill. I'm sending you in my place."

"You'll trust me to do that?" Allan asked.

"I can't think of the last time you let me down," Guy replied.

"I'm flattered, Giz," Allan said, "but, uh, the Prince admired your handiwork in torturing Robin. He's kind of expecting me to be getting beaten up this afternoon for 'letting Much escape.'"

"A reasonable man would think that you finding two physicians to operate on my fiancé ruled out such a punishment," Guy muttered resentfully.

"Yeah, well, he ain't reasonable," Allan replied, "Looks like we'll have to stick to the plan."

"I don't want to hit you, Allan," Guy told him, standing up without making the bed move too much.

"That must be a new thing for you," Allan smirked. "It's for the team. I'd hate for the Prince to force you to leave Marian."

"Are you ready?" Guy asked, surprised by how reluctant he felt.

"Fire away," Allan said, already wincing.

"How was Hood?" Guy asked, thumping him in the left eye.

"Devastated about Marian," Allan replied, forcing himself not to cry out. "He said to thank you for sending word of her condition. Aim for my cheekbone; that should leave a bruise that will make me look pitiful for a week."

"Sorry," Guy grunted as his fist connected with Allan's face.

Allan sat down and swallowed an entire goblet of mulled wine. He held his head in his hands for a few minutes, while Guy wrote an apologetic note to the Prince.

Allan stood up and reached for it. He noticed that Guy's knuckles were bleeding again. "Hey, you want me to strap that back up?"

"Thank you," Guy said, "but I'll be alright."

"I'll report back later then, Giz. Take care of her."

"Thank you for everything, Allan," Guy said, keeping his eyes on Marian.

"No problem," Allan replied, rubbing his cheek, "Friends make sacrifices for each other, don't they?"

"They do," Guy replied, "I won't forget this." He stretched his legs by walking to the nearest privy. After relieving himself, he poured water on his face and hands. He wished he could wash the sight of her blood from his mind.

Guy walked back into her room and closed the door. He wearily climbed back up onto the bed to continue his vigil. He clasped her left hand and caressed her cheek. Guy found himself telling her stories about his youth. For a change, she could not interrupt or make an assumption that made his blood boil. Halfway through a story about a hunting trip he had taken with his father, he fell asleep.

Marian awoke and blinked at the late afternoon sunlight streaming through her window. Her body was stiff, her head was sore and she felt the rough fabric of the tight bandages. Marian's last memory was of wanting to protect Guy and her friends. She tried to sit up but it made her too dizzy.

She felt a tug on her left hand and realised that Guy was sleeping beside her. His face looked remarkably calm while he slumbered. The lines around his eyes and mouth softened and his handsome face looked much more youthful.

Very slowly, Marian turned onto her left side so that she could face him. She squeezed his hand and whispered his name.

He was not a heavy sleeper. Years of enduring dangerous situations had made him mistrustful and quick to strike out at any assailant who disturbed his sleep. Guy opened his eyes, blinked twice and then gazed at her in awe.

"Marian?" Are you really alright, Marian?"

She smiled and said apologetically, "It was all part of your plan, wasn't it? I shouldn't have left my seat. I promise that I do trust you and I'll try not to be so wilful."

A glorious smile spread across his face. His eyes crinkled in delight and the light seemed to dance in them just for her.

"I'm the one who should be apologising, my love," he murmured, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Be assured that they're all safe. You needn't have suffered Prince John's wrath. If only I had told you of the whole scheme, then you wouldn't have thought you needed to create another diversion."

"You were still angry at me for lying to you last night, though," Marian whispered, "I'm just not the sort of woman that can sit by the fire doing needlework when someone I love is in danger."

"You did promise, though," Guy told her, squeezing her fingers gently, "I trusted that for once you were going to let me take care of the problem. You didn't trust me because you donned a disguise and went traipsing all over the castle. This morning, all you had to do was stay in a chair, while we fooled Prince John, but you sprang into action and got hurt."

"I promise, truly promise that I will obey you, my lord," Marian replied solemnly, "You must see that I do trust you. It's them that I don't trust. I'm trying to watch your back and uphold our cause."

"I don't want you to become frightened, but the physicians had to remove part of your skull," Guy told her, "I'll let Dr Perry explain it. He thinks you'll make a full recovery, but you'll be pretty much confined to this room for weeks."

"As I don't want to leave you," Marian whispered, "I'll do everything I'm told to do, to get better."

"I hope that is one promise you can keep," Guy said hoarsely, a tear falling down his cheek, "because without you, my world would be an empty void."

Marian winced a little at the pain in her head as she leant forward. She kissed the tear from his cheek before lowering her aching head back onto the pillow.

A familiar knock on the door had him wishing her pleasant dreams and grabbing his jacket.

"I've got to see Allan about a meeting he had with Ellingham. We staged it for Prince John's sake. I'll send Lilly in with some chicken broth."

"I love you, Guy. Thanks for looking after me, despite my recklessness." Marian whispered and yawned. She closed her eyes and dozed off, knowing that the sooner he left the sooner he could return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You lied to me!" Guy spat, opening her door and slamming it behind him.

Marian jumped at the sudden noise and hot-tempered flourish. She had been so intent on trying to fix her hair over the small bump on her head that she hadn't even heard him approaching.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've barely left this room for three and a half weeks!" she exclaimed indignantly, "I've done everything that you and Dr Perry have asked me to do!"

Guy strode over and stoked the fire, angrily jabbing the poker into the hot embers.

"What are you accusing me of doing?" Marian snapped. "Did Robin try to stir up trouble? You know he's just frustrated because we haven't heard anything from the gang."

"No," Guy said, "I'm still leaving it up to Allan to deal with Hood. I've offered him ways out of the dungeon, too. But he seems to be punishing himself, so..."

"Oh, I'll speak to him again about it," Marian said and then self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears, "So, uh, what have I apparently lied about?"

"Who's staying at The Wheatsheaf at Locksley?" Guy seethed. He kept his back to her.

Marian forced herself not to lose her cool, "Look, it's not lying. I just didn't tell you the whole story because it happened the same day that Prince John arrived. There was so much commotion and I..."

"Who's staying at The Wheatsheaf at Locksley?" Guy repeated and his shoulders tensed.

"Annie and Seth," Marian replied.

"Seth?" Guy asked incredulously.

"I think it's a nice name," Marian retorted. "What would you prefer to call your son?"

"He is not my son!" Guy exploded, turning to face her.

"I know that it's not common for noblemen to acknowledge children born in these circumstances, but..."

"This isn't about that," Guy muttered, stalking over to her. "This is about women lying to me!"

Marian took a deep breath, knowing that Guy was as frustrated as the rest of them. They were sick of having to keep up the charade of being loyal to the odious Prince John and his toadying bullies.

She reached for his hand and led him over to the bed. "Please sit down."

He exhaled loudly and then flopped onto the bed. Marian crouched at his feet and removed his boots. She then unfastened his jacket and pulled it off over his muscular arms.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked, "I've got to check on the sentries and get a page to run a coded message to..."

"Oh, shush," Marian said and smiled saucily. "I haven't seen you all day. Can't we just spend some time together without you bellowing like I'm a bloodhound that's displeased you?"

"You're not a dog," Guy said, "You know I didn't mean to..."

Marian playfully nipped at his earlobe and then kissed along his stubbled jaw. When she reached his mouth, he pulled her down on top of him and deepened the kiss.

"It's not so easy to yell at me now, is it?" Marian said triumphantly when they broke apart for air.

Guy kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. "No." She dug her knees into the bed on either side of his torso. "Am I hurting you?" Guy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Marian said, pulling a face, "I just wish my hair didn't look so strange."

"It's all in your head," Guy told her.

"Thanks, I'm aware of that!" Marian retorted.

"I meant," Guy said, "that even when you still had bandages on, you were the most beautiful woman in Nottingham!"

"Oh," Marian said, teasing him, "Just in Nottingham?"

"In England!" Guy declared, smiling. "In the world!"

"Thank you," Marian replied softly, "Feel better?"

"Yes," he said his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Can I explain about Annie now?" Marian asked.

"Only if I can," Guy said, looking away angrily. He glanced back up when he felt how cold her hand was against his cheek.

"You better get under the covers," Guy told her.

Marian tilted her head to one side, "Coming?"

He nodded and she shifted off him to pull the blankets down. Guy waited until she was settled against the pillows, still worried about jolting the soft bump on her head. He then carefully lay down beside Marian and reached for her left hand.

She impatiently turned to snuggle right against him instead. "I'm not one of those dolls from the Orient," Marian said irritably, "I'm not going to break."

"You had a hole dr..."

"Almost a month ago," Marian reminded him, rolling her eyes. "I survived a lot of fights as the night watchman and..."

"Now, who's losing their temper?" Guy asked, leaning over to kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

Marian sighed with pleasure, "That's better." She shifted her knees so that they locked around his and nestled into his chest. "I really didn't mean to lie to you about Annie and Seth. I just haven't been sure when to bring it up. You've been so good about thinking of 'information' from the 'torture sessions' with Robin to keep Prince John from demanding that he be hung. Then, there are all the tensions with the mercenaries. I hear of your kindnesses to the poor from Sarah or Allan every day. I put all of that together in my head and decided that you had enough to deal with. I've just sent Lilly to give money to Annie a few times."

"Go on," Guy said, "I'm listening."

"Remember how everything happened at once that day? Vasey was dead, we made our deal with Robin, the Prince arrived. Well, when I went out into the courtyard for that hour with Robin, he had brought Annie and her baby with him. She told me that despite seeing a softer side to you, that you had a terrible temper and had abandoned them. She feared that I would meet the same fate. I told her that you may not have been the right man for her, but that you were for me."

"She's got a nerve," Guy said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Marian asked, shifting so that she could see his face.

"He's not my son. She slept with one of the men trying to displace me as Vasey's second in command."

"Oh," Marian said, "She didn't mention that. I..."

"Well, she wouldn't, would she?" Guy replied. "Don't be so naive, Marian. She wanted to see how much she could get out of you."

Marian smoothed Guy's hair back against the pillow, "He looks like you. He has amazing blue eyes and a black fringe and... Well, did the other man look like you?"

"No," Guy said irritably, "Certainly not after Vasey was finished with him."

"Was it Vasey who told you that this other man had bedded Annie?" Marian asked.

"Yes," Guy said.

"So, a man who took great delight in mocking you and trying to convince you to unswervingly do as he said, may have been the one lying to you."

"I'd known her for ten months, I'd known him for ten years," Guy said, but he did start to wonder if perhaps he had acted rashly. Had he really abandoned his own son in the forest?

"I just want you to think about it," Marian said, "Maybe you could take next week's lodging money out there? I'm sure Annie would be open to hearing you out and you could meet Seth."

"I don't know," Guy said, hesitantly, "I've got a lot of black marks against my name. It's not like I'm too proud to admit that." He caressed her back, "But, surely you should be the last person to encourage a tie between me and the boy."

"I believe he's your son," Marian replied, "That's why I have been so particularly kind to them."

"Yes," Guy said, "but I'm hoping that you'll continue the fine Gisborne lineage."

"He has your blood coursing through his veins," Marian said simply, "And what's this with 'hoping' I'll continue the lineage. When we get married, I want to have ten little Guys running about."

"Well, we'd better keep them in line, so that they don't make the same mistakes as me," he replied. "It's a nice dream."

"Are you doubting my love for you or lacking faith in yourself?" Marian confronted him, perching on her elbows.

There was a familiar tap on the door.

"Just a second, Allan," Guy called and then carefully stood up; trying not to jolt the bed in case he hurt Marian. "I'll only be a minute," he told her, brushing a kiss across her forehead. He hurried over to the door and pulled it closed behind him, giving Marian her privacy.

She listened to the cadence of his voice change depending on which guard or lieutenant he was talking to. Guy then slipped back into the room, tiptoeing towards the bed, thinking that she had dosed off.

"That was more than a minute," she said drowsily, not opening her eyes.

Guy smirked and settled himself back into the bed. He locked their knees together once more, "You missed me, huh?"

She snuggled against him. "I always miss you when you're gone."

"Always?" he asked, hating how insecure he sounded.

"I'm not sure when it started," Marian whispered, wanting to reassure him. "I didn't know what was wrong with me at first. I started having the same sort of dreams about you, which I used to have about..." she hesitated and opened her eyes to read his expression.

"Robin." Guy finished for her grimly. "I just sent Allan down with some more blankets and better food for Hood. We're pretending to bribe him to 'extract more information for the Prince.'"

"Thank you," Marian replied, reaching out to trace the lines of his pectoral muscles that she could see through his tight undershirt.

"Is that what you dreamt about?" Guy asked, always intrigued and excited by her desires.

"Mhhmmm," Marian replied, raising an eyebrow, "and other stuff. I might be a maid, but I've walked in on my share of servants romping in the hay. Love is about so much more than that, though. My father was always reminding me of that."

"Sir Edward would have been happy to see you an old maid," Guy smiled, "like most fathers. They never want their little girls to grow up."

"The dreams weren't just about you... sweeping me off my feet," Marian murmured, holding his gaze, "I wanted you to treat me like your equal. I wanted you to know and keep my secrets."

She seemed to be in quite a reflective mood. Guy delighted in hearing her voice, feeling her soft touch and watching her chest rising and falling with each warm breath.

"I wanted you to show me more of the man behind the battlements," she added, tapping the left side of his chest.

"Ah," Guy said fondly, "so that's how I finally broke through your defences."

Marian smiled, "Yes. Father's last words to me were that Robin, being an outlaw, could not force change. Then, after... after he was stabbed, he told Robin to tell me that it was 'good to dream.' He wanted me to keep hoping for better days. I guess, in my head, I put the two together. You are someone who can force change and I'd always hoped that, if shown the love you'd been deprived of, you would rise to any challenge put before us."

Guy's sharp intake of breath startled Marian. He looked at her gravely and he was awfully quiet.

Her fingers stopped their affectionate progress. "Guy? What's wrong? You have to talk to me. I can't read your mind."

"If Hood had not been an 'outlaw', then, you would have chosen him?" he ground out, the words more of an accusation than a question.

"I chose you because of the choices you made," Marian reached for his hand and held it against her heart. "A few months ago, I would have said 'Yes' to that question, but you must realise that I spent months making excuses for not being with Robin."

"I know the feeling," Guy grumbled.

Marian ploughed on, "When you proposed to me while the Prince's men were threatening to burn Nottingham to the ground... I found it really hard to say 'No.' I didn't want you to leave and I think that is when I started to realise how much you meant to me. When you came back, I almost wept with joy. When you saved me from the noose, after all of your deserved vitriol against me for my web of lies, I knew that it was you I longed for with all my heart."

"I love you," he said huskily, kissing her tenderly on the forehead, cheek, neck and lips.

Guy straddled her and Marian arched her back, deepening the kisses, sucking on his lower lip.

Suddenly he straightened up a little, hoping she hadn't noticed his discomfort.

"I'm not hurt," Marian whispered, pulling on his undershirt, "My head's fine."

"I know," Guy said, "I just need to... use the privy."

"Have I offended you?" Marian asked, seeing how flushed his face was.

"Not at all," Guy rasped, "Believe me!"

"Well, can't it wait?" Marian said coyly, stretching out to crash her lips onto his.

Guy started to stand up, the sensation becoming too much. "You'll understand once we're married."

Marian felt the hardness rub against her thigh. "Oh. I see. Well, I don't see," she blushed. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," Guy said, turning away. "When we're married, I'll show you all the joys of..."

"Why don't we get married sooner?" Marian called, bringing her hands up to self-consciously touch her hot cheeks.

"Hold that thought," Guy yelled, stumbling into the corridor and heading for the privy.

He soon walked back in, trying to look casual.

"I'm sorry," Marian said, embarrassed, "I'm sure most betrothed men would be expecting to..."

"Not spoil their wedding night," Guy finished for her, trying not show how frustrating he found this situation. "Don't you remember that day at Locksley? I told you back then how long I had dreamt of taking you to the marriage bed."

"You've been extremely patient!" Marian exclaimed.

"Well, the least easily won woman in England is worth it. I know that I'll be the first to take you to those heights. I can't wait to see your face. I don't know what I was ever thinking trying to force you to marry me through blackmail and deceit."

"Well, we've both learnt a lot since then," Marian said, standing up to embrace him.

She touched the scar his wedding ring had made when she had jilted him. He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers.

"We've learnt that you've got a mean, right hook," Guy said wryly.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Marian laughed and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss the scar.

Guy smiled and then held her hand up so that the sapphire caught the firelight. "I chose it because it reminded me of your eyes," he said and then looked away, not wanting to seem too vulnerable.

"Thank you," Marian whispered, turning his face back towards her and pressing a passionate kiss onto his lips.

"So, you said something about marrying me sooner..." Guy stroked her back. "I... Well, who will give you away?"

"I was thinking of just walking down the aisle on my own," Marian replied.

"No one can replace Sir Edward," Guy agreed, "and you know that I shall not have any family there."

"We'll start a new family," Marian reminded him and he grinned fondly at her and brushed kisses across her cheeks, neck, lips and forehead.

"I... I also thought that you wanted to wait until the King returned," Guy ventured, wondering for the millionth time if this was all too good to be true.

"That was a condition that I put in place when I didn't want to marry you," Marian replied. "What better way to stop you having all these doubts about me betraying you, than to marry you."

"This seems a bit sudden," Guy replied.

"You've been pursuing me for four years!" Marian exclaimed, shaking her head, "You never seem to grasp happiness with both hands."

Guy ran his fingers up and down her spine, "I'm learning to, my love. You know, if you were my wife, Prince John would certainly have to stop referring to you as 'that girl you moon over.' Although, Hood would be very angry..."

"What, does he want to marry you?" she tried to joke.

Guy took a step backwards and looked intently into her eyes. "My doubts about you are all about Hood, Marian." He held up a hand to silence her protest, "I don't mean that I think you are having secret trysts with him. It's... I'm sure that when King Richard does return, Hood will try to manoeuvre his way back into your arms."

"You think that after all you've done, the King will not reward you?"

Guy pulled down his sleeve, showing her the jagged scar and acid marks that had once been his tattoo, "Kings rarely forgive assassins."

Marian reached out and tenderly traced the patch of skin, "Yes, but they do reward those who become their loyal subjects. Look, it's barely even there any more, Guy. You've changed. This stain on your character no longer defines you."

"So, when do you wish to marry?" Guy asked.

"What about Sunday?" Marian asked.

"We need time to prepare," Guy said, laughing at her pout. He wanted to kick himself for not immediately acquiescing, but he knew that his surprise wedding gift would not be ready for more than a month. "Won't you want to fuss over a gown?"

Marian darted over to the wardrobe, "Close your eyes. I just want you to touch it."

"Is this how you've been entertaining yourself?" Guy smiled and obediently shut his eyes. "It's a bit superstitious to not let me see it beforehand."

"Just keep your eyes closed, my lord," Marian said bossily, walking back over to him, and holding the dress against herself.

She reached out and placed his hand against the luscious fabric.

"Don't let me knock you over," he said anxiously.

"Stop worrying about that!" Marian exclaimed, "I'm not planning on hitting my head again anytime soon!"

She guided the tips of his fingers across the fine satin. Guy felt the finely embroidered ridges of beads running all over the bodice. Marian tingled with pleasure as his thumb arched over her breast.

"Beautiful," he said huskily.

"Don't peek!" she commanded and rushed over to hide it in the wardrobe.

"May I look yet?" he asked, "I've got to go and check on..."

"The sentries and send messages, I know, I know," Marian mimicked his 'Sheriff voice'. She then rushed back over to him. "Now, you can open your eyes."

"What's this?" he asked in surprise, looking down at the small box she had thrust into his hand.

"It's a present," Marian replied. "Open it."

"But, it's not Christmas for three more weeks," Guy objected.

"Remember what I said about grasping hold of happiness with both hands?" Marian chided him playfully. "I can't wait any longer to see the expression on your face."

"You're far too impulsive," Guy told her for what she was sure was the hundredth time since she had been injured.

"Hmph. Just open it. It's not going to explode," Marian teased him, as he gingerly lifted the lid.

"I so rarely get gifts," Guy reminded her, "I'm savouring it."

"Oh," Marian said, "Well, can you savour it quicker?"

"If I rush, how can I savour it?" Guy asked, "You start the silliest arguments!"

"I love you," Marian whispered.

"And you don't fight fair!" Guy exclaimed, "I love you, too."

He lifted the lid off of the box and then grabbed her quickly by the waist, his mouth crashing onto hers.

"Whoa!" Marian gasped for breath, "That was the best 'Thank you' kiss ever!"

"How did you know?" Guy looked down at the heirloom, keeping one hand looped around her waist, "I thought that this ring would forever be lost to my family."

"I asked Allan what I should get you for Christmas," Marian said, gazing at the faraway look in his eyes. "Allan told me that, one time when you had drunk too much wine, you he told me about this ring. He described your mother's ancestral crest and I sent letters asking to a collector that Father knew in London. I thought it might make up for the bad memory linked to last year. Not that I won't wear the ring from your father's side of the family. Uh, I just thought I'd find a new symbol..."

"You're amazing," Guy mumbled, amazed at such thoughtfulness, "I didn't even tell Allan the whole story, I'll tell you though!"Guy pocketed the ring and then swung her up into his arms.

Marian whooped as he tossed her on the bed and climbed in beside her. He seemed to have forgotten all about treating her with kid gloves. She was relieved and delighted to see him looking so happy.

Marian lay beside him, pressed against Guy's right side. She rested her head in the groove between his neck and shoulder.

As so often happened when he spoke of his past, Guy took a long time to gather his thoughts. He seemed to weigh every word before he let it leave his lips. Marian waited as patiently as she could, caressing his strong jaw and kissing his Adam's apple.

"You remember what Vasey said right before he died?" Guy asked, "He said that he thought the first lesson he'd taught me was that sound travels at night. Well, the last time I saw this ring was when he forced me to give it up. He made me give it to some beggar in the street. It was a test of loyalty."

"I don't understand," Marian said softly, running her hand across his chest.

After a minute, Guy said, "I'll start at the beginning." He hesitated and cleared his throat. "Uh, my mother treasured that ring. I remember learning to write my name while being jostled on her knee. Whenever she wrote a letter, she would let me seal it by placing the ring in hot wax. It was one of the few things that she truly owned and she was proud of it."

"It's a beautiful crest," Marian agreed.

Guy nodded and kissed her forehead. He paused and then continued, "My father had married her when her family fell on hard times. She was a noble, but her father had also been dispossessed by the Normans. They got into debt to the Earl of Athol. I was petrified of him. I've already told you about the day that they died. Well, he didn't do his own dirty work. He sent another man. A brute called Phipps. The murderer tore the cottage apart looking for valuables to take back to his master. He snapped a bone in my mother's hand when he yanked the ring from her finger. I..."

Her shocked gasp made him stop short. He stroked her back and tried to compose himself.

"You still dream about that night?" Marian asked and then silently cursed herself for interrupting him.

"Sometimes," Guy admitted reluctantly. "Like I told you last month... I hid under the bed for some time and then spent the night next to my mother's bleeding body. I... I vowed that, when I was strong enough, I would seek my revenge against Athol and Phipps."

"And did you?" Marian quietly asked.

"Yes," Guy replied, "The Earl of Athol was one of the first people that I ever killed. Phipps was harder to track down. In the ten years since my parent's death, he had moved to London. I was in my mid-twenties when I finally found him. He had become quite powerful and wealthy. He was working for a man called Vasey."

"Oh!" Marian exclaimed.

"Vasey saw the revengeful fire burning in my belly," Guy said resentfully, "He decided to stoke it for his own ends. I was soon known for being a merciless assassin.

"That side of you died with Vasey," Marian softly reminded him.

"I hope so," Guy replied, "After a few night-time missions, Vasey betrayed the location of Phipps' hideout. I killed the lout and took back my mother's ring, which he had kept as a macabre trophy. I was injured in the fight and it was Vasey who patched me up. I swore my loyalty to him. His first test was to make me give the ring I'd fought for away to a stranger."

"That was cruel," Marian whispered.

"And, I learnt to be cruel," Guy replied and then confessed, "I still sometimes see mercy as a sign of weakness."

"Using your strength and wealth to help the less fortunate is the measure of a real man."

"I'm trying to reconcile that with all of the hard knocks and betrayals," Guy replied.

He pulled the ring out of the box in his pocket and then reached for her hand.

"I can't wait to put this on for real," he told her, slipping it onto her finger next to the sapphire betrothal ring. "I want to get married on New Year's Day."

"A whole month?" Marian replied in disappointment. "Is this because you think something terrible will happen when the King returns? If that's the case, if you think that you're going to be torn from me," she said passionately, "then marry me tomorrow. I would rather have four weeks as your wife and forty years as your widow, than never know the joy of..."  
"Oh, Marian!" Guy exclaimed, overwhelmed by the depths of his feelings. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

He held Marian so tightly against his chest that she felt like their hearts were beating as one. But she still didn't feel like it was enough. She wrapped her soft calves around his back and explored his mouth with her tongue. She wanted to be one with him. Marian wanted to feel him inside her.

Guy responded with all of the pent-up passion of month after month of barely sated desires. His warm fingers brushed over her legs and pulled at the thin nightdress. Marian suddenly shifted off his lap and he prepared to apologise for offending her maidenly sensibilities.

He was delighted to see the same desire mirrored in her eyes. She tried not to blush as she pulled off his undershirt and trailed kisses across his shoulders and chest. Guy lay down, letting her straddle him. His hands clasped her hips and his fingers rhythmically squeezed her derriere. Marian shivered with pleasure, pushing her décolletage against his chest as she explored his Adam's apple with her tongue and lips.

"We could practise before the New Year," Marian murmured, her breath warm against his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" Guy asked, breathing heavily, "I don't want you to regret it tomorrow."

"I'll never regret it," Marian vowed, sitting up long enough to quickly tug off her nightdress, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Guy murmured, kissing the rings on her fingers and marvelling at her milky-white bosom.

"I promise to love, honour and obey you as long as we both shall live," Marian whispered, tugging on his hands and placing them over her breasts. "Does the Sheriff approve?"

"He most certainly does!" Guy rasped, fumbling with his belt buckle and pulling her under the warm covers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Early morning light was slanting across the floor when Guy awoke. Marian slumbered beside him, her legs tangled with his, her arm draped across his chest. Guy gently wrapped his arms more snugly around her lithe body, breathing in the rosy smell of her luscious hair.

She snuggled against him and murmured his name in her sleep. A sweet smile graced Marian's face as she placed her cheek against his heart. Her breath was warm against his flesh.

Guy smiled and revelled in holding her. The weight of her bosom against his torso was enough to make him want to take her again this instant. But he knew that he should not rush her. He stroked the supple flesh of her back, swelling with pride and admiration.

He felt more love for her than he had ever believed possible. He also felt vindicated – it was like he had won a victory by overcoming all of his objections to trusting her. Guy's prize had caused her some pain, for which he had expressed the deepest sorrow.

He had smiled reassuringly and tenderly kissed away her fears about the blood on the sheets.

He was delighted that she had not lied about the one thing that, in his possessive pride, he had most feared. She had cried out in rapturous agony when he had pierced her maidenhead.

Marian had never lain with Hood or any other man. She had truly given herself to him.

Thinking about the sheets, he began to worry about her embarrassment if the servants started gossiping. Guy brushed a kiss across her forehead and then carefully and reluctantly extricated himself from the pleasant embrace.

He was amazed that anyone could sleep through someone moving about the room. But, on reflection, she had not lived in fear of treachery as much as he had.

It was a chilly morning and he missed the heat from her soft, exquisite body all the more. Guy pulled on his linen breeches and undershirt. He searched around and found his jacket, boots and leather britches.

As soon as he was dressed he put a few more logs on the fire. He then tucked the blankets around Marian and smoothed the mussed up waves of her hair back behind her ears.

Guy heard footsteps echoing out in the corridor and walked over to the door. He opened it quietly, locking it behind him. He used the privy and then barked a few orders at the guards patrolling the upper storey.

Guy then went to his own chamber. The servants bustled about, fixing his bath and laying out fresh linen and his other leather 'armour.' They knew he had an important meeting out at Locksley Manor to attend.

Guy quickly dressed once more and combed his hair back. He told the servants not to disturb Lady Marian and then took an extra set of sheets from the serving girl's basket.

Guy pushed them under his arm and made his way back to Marian's room. He had expected to find her still asleep, but she was standing by the fire when he entered.

"Good morning, my love," he said, the keys jangling as he locked the door behind him.

Marian turned to face him and he was alarmed to see that she was crying.

"You won't feel so tender and sore for long," he said quickly, worried about the discomfort she must be feeling. "The first time..."

Marian had completely misinterpreted his absence and his rushed words did nothing to assuage her hurt pride.

"Where were you?" she asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Did you want Lilly or Allan to walk in on us?" Guy asked, "I was trying to respect your privacy."

"You're... you're not ashamed of me," Marian whispered, hoping that he would not laugh at her insecurities.

"Of course not," Guy said, tossing the sheets onto the bed and reaching out to embrace her, "I love you."

She delighted in his gentle kisses and then apologetically whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

"I hope you didn't think that, after Vasey said it so many times, that bedding you was really all I wanted," Guy said, stroking the silky fabric of the fresh nightdress she had donned.

Marian wiped her eyes and then clasped his hands against her heart. "I'm sorry... but, you weren't here and...I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Well, this is all new to you," Guy said, feeling more empathy for her than he ever had for anyone else.

"You're too kind," Marian murmured, stroking the stubble of his jaw with the tips of her fingers.

"I've never been accused of that before, my lady," he replied and then swept kisses over every part of her flesh he could reach.

Marian tingled with pleasure as his moist lips roamed over her skin. She breathlessly giggled as his wet fringe tickled her neck.

"Was it all you dreamt it would be?" Marian murmured in his ear.

"More," Guy hoarsely whispered, straightening up to gaze fondly at the delight dancing in her eyes.

Marian reached out and tugged his mother's ring from her finger. She bent over and looped it onto the ring of keys on his belt.

"Thank you," Guy said, "I can't wait to put that on your finger in front of the whole Shire."

"I... We'll 'practise' before then, though, right?" Marian asked shyly, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

"Oh," Guy teased her, running his fingers through the tendrils of hair resting on her shoulders, "I'll be ever so busy with Prince John and the knights. I'll try to squeeze you in..."

Marian shoved him in the chest and he chuckled. She pouted and turned away, pretending to be in a huff. It was then that she noticed the fresh set of sheets.

Her face coloured as Guy stepped around her and picked them up. She was touched by his thoughtfulness, but also flustered that he seemed to know more about her body than she did.

Marian blushed, wondering if Guy knew all about women's periods and other topics that Sir Edward had not even explained to her. Marian's father had sent for his sister to explain such intimate matters to her.

"Do you know where my gloves are?" Guy asked, pulling the blankets from the bed and tossing them over a chair.

"No," Marian quietly replied.

Guy spotted them and jammed them into his pocket. He wasn't sure what else to say about her embarrassment, so he endured the awkward silence while she gazed into the fire.

Truth be told, he thought her blushes were enchanting, but he didn't want to make her uneasy by mentioning how often he noticed them.

Guy simply kissed her button nose and then pulled the stained sheets from the bed. He tossed them into the fire. Marian caught his arm as he began to put the fresh linen and the blankets on the bed.

"Are you about to tell me that men cannot change sheets?" Guy said. He adopted what he always thought was her 'morally outraged' tone of voice.

She giggled, "I was just going to offer to help."

Guy smirked at her and she playfully snaked her arms around him while he worked.

"That's not helping!" he chuckled as she climbed onto his back.

He quickly finished and they fell in a heap on the bed. He twisted around, pretending to be trying to escape her grasp. Marian loved it when he forgot all of his cares and was playful like this.

Her laughter was like music. Guy tugged on her hips and pushed her down on the bed.

"Mercy!" she shrieked, giggling at his antics.

Suddenly she grimaced and Guy stopped trying to straddle her. "It won't hurt so much again," he said hoarsely.

"Oh, I remember you said that last night," Marian replied, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"What else do you remember?" he asked, kissing her neck and wishing they could spend the entire morning 'practising.'

Marian gingerly shifted her pelvis and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I remember how strong you were. I remember feeling your burgeoning girth inside of me."

"I have never felt such pleasure," he groaned.

"Me either," she whispered breathlessly against his ear, "I remember the rhythm."

"Mhhhm," he nodded, his fingers softly tapping a beat up and down her spine. "Slow and steady," he whispered huskily, "and then fast and hard."

"It was ecstasy," she moaned, wanting to feel him inside her like that every day for the rest of their lives.

Guy groaned and began stroking the hard nubs of Marian's nipples through the thin fabric of her nightdress.

He was completely captivated by her beautiful body and delicious scent. The knock on the door, however, made him groan for an entirely different reason.

"Allan," Marian whispered in frustration.

"It was probably too soon anyway," Guy said reluctantly. "You won't even be able to ride a horse as it is for at least a week."

Marian jutted out her chin defiantly, "I bet you I can."

Guy laughed and got to his feet. "Just a second, Allan," he said loudly, "I was just waking Sleeping Beauty up."

"I won't tell Marian," Allan joked through the door, "She'd be ever so jealous."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Marian called, standing up and donning the cloak Guy handed her.

Marian pulled a chair over to the fire, warming her hands and feet. Guy unlocked the door and Allan gave a brief apologetic nod for the intrusion.

Marian liked studying the growing friendship between the pair. They now seemed to be able to communicate with the smallest gestures and looks. She marvelled at how, from what she had observed, men so rarely spoke with each other about their feelings.

Suddenly, Marian realised that they were both smirking at her. "Uh, I'm sorry did I miss something?"

Allan raised an eyebrow, "We were merely telling you that you're allowed to leave the Castle today. Dr Perry was just telling me..."

Marian bounded out of her chair and gave Allan a bear hug, "Oh, thank you!"

"Hey, watch it! You're going to get me in trouble with my boss!" Allan exclaimed, relieved to see her looking so happy.

"Yeah, watch it," Guy said, possessively grabbing her around the waist, and leaning his chin against her shoulder.

Marian rested her back against his strong chest. She looked up at Allan, bursting to tell him their news. "Guy and I set the date. We're getting married on New Year's Day!"

"Well, congrats, but... will everything be ready by then?" Allan asked doubtfully.

Guy straightened up and glared warningly at him over her shoulder. Allan had been sworn to secrecy about the surprise more than a month ago. Guy didn't want him to ruin it now.

Marian's hands were soon on her hips, "I hope that you're not implying that I'm so girly that I need to fuss over dresses and..."

Allan held up his hands in a familiar defensive gesture. "Alright, alright, you're not girly. Anyway, I'll send Sarah up to help you. Prince John is bellowing for Giz' attention down in the Great Hall."

"We'd better go then," Guy said, stooping to kiss Marian.

"Hang on," she said, "Dr Perry did say that I could leave the Castle. So where are we going today?"

"I'll have Jack escort you to the markets in Nottingham Town," Guy muttered, not wanting to start an argument.

"Where are you going then?" Marian asked, noting the worried glance that Allan and Guy exchanged.

"We're going out to Locksley to finalise 'Prince John's Plan' with Ellingham and the mercenaries."  
"I want to be with you," Marian said softly.

"I want to keep you safe," Guy replied, "As does Allan and all those loyal to our cause..."

"So, there'll be plenty of people to watch my back," Marian replied.

"You promise that you will obey me?" Guy said, "If I suddenly decide to send you back with Morecambe or Browning, then you won't protest?"

Marian nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, and her fingers aren't even crossed," Allan joked, after checking behind her back.

"Come down to the Great Hall as soon as Sarah has helped you to bathe and change into the warmest clothes you have," Guy asserted. "You'll need to eat a hearty breakfast."

Marian grinned triumphantly at them and quickly kissed Guy. The new Sheriff followed Allan out of the room, hoping that his desire to spend the whole day in Marian's company was not blinding him to the dangers of their situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"The Sheriff sent me for Hood," Allan told the stocky jailer.

"Has there been another sighting then, lieutenant?" the guard asked him.

"Yes," Allan replied, "The rest of Hood's gang were spotted up near Locksley."

"I'm surprised they were able to hide for another week," the jailor mused, "Usually when one of these outlaws is in here, the others break him out in a few hours."

"I think one of the others tried to take Hood's spot at the top," Allan lied. He silently thanked Marian for working out this cover story for the gang's absence.

The jailer unlocked the cell door and snapped a pair of manacles around the outlaw's wrists.

Robin's kept his head down and answered Allan's questions about whether he'd had enough food and sleep in a dull monotone.

"You're not feeling sick, are you?" Allan asked after a bit. He pulled the rope attached to Robin's handcuffs as they made their way out of the Castle.

"What do you care?" Robin asked morosely.

"You know I do," Allan snapped, "and Marian would be devastated if you were ill. She's coming today and all. So don't start in on her like you did when Giz and I snuck her down there on Monday."

Robin's head snapped up, "She's well enough to leave the Castle?"

"Dr Perry said she'll be right as rain," Allan replied happily.

"Untie me," Robin ordered.

"Wh...What?" Allan stuttered, "You kept saying... even when Giz came up with a plan to cover for your escape by blaming that cur who struck Marian down... that you wouldn't leave your cell."

"That's because Marian wasn't well enough to travel after Much and the others with me!" Robin exclaimed. "Now she is!"

"She won't leave him," Allan said. "We've all told you over and over again, Robin. She's in love with another man. They've set the date. They're getting married on New Year's Day."

"Only because I messed everything up," Robin argued. "If I'd made different choices, then this all would have turned out differently."

"Yeah," Allan said, "Maybe she'd be dead. Maybe you would be. Maybe I'd be the Pope."

"Look, Allan," Robin said, yanking on the rope so that the younger man was forced to face him, "Let me go. You're too valuable to Gisborne for him to harm you too badly. I promise that you can rejoin the gang."

"Just like that?" Allan asked. "You'll smooth things over with Djac, Will and John? All will be forgiven?"

"Yes," Robin said, nodding and holding his gaze. "Now, you know what to do."

Allan reached for his dagger. Then he froze and tugged on the rope. He dragged Robin towards the stables.

"Last chance, Allan," Robin said in a low, desperate voice as they neared the carriages.

"I can't betray them," Allan grunted over his shoulder.

"But that's what you do!" Robin exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Allan said with finality in his voice that told Robin he was not going to buckle under pressure.

Robin started to work out another way to free himself and take Marian away.

"Hurry up," Guy growled, treating Allan in a way that Prince John and the Black Knights found amusing.

"Sorry, master," Allan said, "I've got Hood and..."

"I can see that!" Guy rolled his eyes, "Put him in my carriage. I'm not going to trust such an important prisoner to just anyone!"

"Yes, my lord Gisborne," Allan said, pulling Robin over to the wooden vehicle.

"Good morning, Robin," Marian said nervously, wondering what sort of a mood he was in today.

He gave her a boyish grin and sat on the bench opposite her. "You're looking well, Marian! It must be good to get out of the Castle at last!"

"Yes," she smiled, "Thank you. I think you've even seen more trees than me lately...on the 'searches' for your gang."

"Get in A Dale!" Guy called and then laughed at some comment made by Prince John.

Guy waited until the royal carriage had rumbled out of the gate before he approached his own.

Guy sprang onto the bench beside Marian. She reached for his hand and sat quietly looking out the window while the carriage rolled along.

"You look a little pale," Guy broke the tense silence. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am quite well, my love, I assure you," Marian murmured, squeezing his hand.

Guy nodded, but he noticed how she averted her eyes from Robin. The Sheriff could not wait for this charade to end so that he and Marian could really start their lives together.

"So, what's the plan, Giz?" Allan asked.

"Ellingham is giving Prince John the fake finalised battle plan. We need to get some of the Locksley men to swear their allegiance to..." Guy stopped short, fury choking him.

Marian was shifting uncomfortably to avoid Robin's touch.

"Move your knee," Guy seethed.

"Pardon?" Robin said obtusely.

"Move your knee or I'll move it for you," Guy snapped.

Marian's protest was ignored by both of them.

Robin glared at Guy and moved his right leg towards Allan.

"The other one," Guy barked, "As you well know!"

Robin pushed his left knee between Marian's as she tried to stand up.

"Stop it!" she yelled as Guy slammed into Robin.

Allan banged on the roof of the carriage and the horses were reined in. He tugged on the rope holding Robin.

Marian reached out to restrain Guy and he slowly stopped resisting her efforts. Allan pulled Robin down onto the dusty road.

Guy helped Marian down from the carriage and then strode over to where Robin was trying to catch his breath.

"What about the plan?" Guy shouted, relieved that Prince John's carriage was so far ahead of them.

"I've got my own agenda!" Robin shouted.

"I'm going to save the blasted King," Guy growled.

"This isn't about that!" Robin yelled and he looped the rope around Allan's neck.

"Allan!" Marian cried out, but Guy pushed her behind him.

"He's a traitor!" Robin yelled bitterly, "And so are you, Marian!"

"Well, why do you want to be with her then?" Allan choked out, trying to pull himself free.

"I love her!" Robin said.

"You just want what you can't have!" Allan exclaimed, clutching at the rope chaffing his neck.

"I've already given up enough!" Robin yelled, "He's not getting her, too!"

"Let him go!" Guy yelled. "Let him go and I'll give you Locksley!"

"No deal," Robin spat, assuming that it was a bluff. "Besides, King Richard will give it back to me in a heartbeat."

Guy was glad that it was Jack, Morecambe, Smythe and Browning accompanying them. His most trusted men were the only guards who knew of their collusion and conspiracy against Prince John.

"How about I just let you escape?" Guy ventured, not needing to look at Marian to tell how upset she was at the violent depression gripping Robin. "You let Allan go, I'll let you go."

"Do you think it's been easy for me to only see her a few times a week, Gisborne? I lie there in that dark cell night after night wondering what you're doing to her a few stories above my head!"

"Let Allan go and we'll talk, Robin," Marian pleaded. "You're just in a really dark place. Think about what you're doing! How can you hurt Allan?"

"In the Holy Land, I killed men for less than his betrayal has cost me!"

"We're in England!" Tears flowed down Marian's face, "Please just let him go. We're trying to save England!"

"I'll let him go," Robin told her, "if you come with me to the port."

Marian sobbed, watching Allan choking for breath, looking between Guy's irate face and Robin's desperate one.

Marian took a step forward and Guy started to protest, his hand tight around her wrist.

That was when she heard it. Marian thought she imagined it at first. It was what she had been praying for as she desperately begged Robin to spare Allan.

Two quick, high-pitched whistles came from the trees on their right.

They all glanced up and looked over there, except Guy. He had been hoping that some distraction would help him get the upper hand against Hood.

Robin repeated the whistle and they all listened. Guy saw Robin's hands loosening as he strained to hear his gang's call.

Guy pushed Marian towards Morecambe and lunged at Robin. He kicked the outlaw in the shins and side and jerked the rope away from Allan's neck.

The whistles came again. They were much closer this time and suddenly Little John was dragging Guy away from Robin.

Will and Djac both held one of Robin's arms as he struggled to attack the new Sheriff.

"Quit it, Robin! It's over!" Will yelled.

"Don't hurt them!" Marian screeched, trying unsuccessfully to evade the guards.

"Enough!" Little John bellowed at the top of his voice and a cacophony of birdsong erupted from the surrounding forest.

"You're right!" Guy said and the large man released him. "Take Marian back to the Castle!" he barked at Browning.

"No, I'm alright! Robin just lost it for a moment! He's been at war and sometimes, he..."

"He almost killed Allan!" Guy yelled at her, "Don't make excuses for him."

"I'm sorry," Robin gasped, gripped by guilt, but feeling better after seeing Much and the others.

"Let me stay with you," Marian whispered to Guy.

He ran his hands through his hair, "This was a mistake. I should never have brought you out here."

"I'm fine," she protested.

"You promised to obey me, Marian!" he reminded her irritably.

"I know, I know," Marian replied, "I will."

She apologetically greeted the other outlaws, kissed Allan's cheek and then reached for Guy's hand.

He helped her up onto the outrider's horse, squeezed her hand and handed the reins to Browning.

She looked uncomfortable as the horse began to move, but it was better than her being in danger.

Guy pulled Allan to his feet and checked the burn marks on his neck. "That was a damn foolish thing to do, Hood!"

Robin leant against the nearest tree flanked by Much, Little John and Will.

Djac searched in her satchel and pulled out a vial of balm. She walked over and gently applied it to Allan's neck.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"It smells disgusting, but the best cures always do," Djac joked.

"I'm glad you're here," Guy said, addressing Little John and Much.

He avoided looking at Robin because he wanted to throttle the outlaw to within an inch of his life.

"Looks like we got back just in time," Little John nodded, taking the lead.

Much stooped to quietly reason with Robin and figure out what had just transpired.

Allan walked over to sit in the carriage. After exchanging a concerned glance, Will and Djac followed him.

"What is the news from the port?" Guy asked, "We were all becoming worried about your safety."

Little John dug his staff into the ground and leant on it, "With good reason. We'd all come down with fevers when Much arrived. Then we had a few people double-cross us as we tried to get word of the King's movements."

Guy paced up and down, "So, uh, John, do you know a rough date when we can expect the King's forces to arrive."

Little John shook his head sadly, "No, Gisborne, I can't. From what we could work out, the King had to sail from Corfu wearing a disguise. His ship was then wrecked on, uh, well, you know somewhere in Europe."

"Europe?" Guy asked, wondering if Little John knew how much land that covered.

"Yeah," the large forest dweller nodded, "See, we found out more from Legrand's servant. He'd taken Queen Eleanor over the seas. Anyway, he told us that King Richard was being held captive by Leapol of Aurstreea. This nonce thinks that the King is trying to do in his cousin."

Guy closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose, "The Duke, Leopold of Austria, has captured King Richard?"

"Yeah, sorry it's not better news." Little John replied.

Guy stormed away from Allan, the guards and Hood's gang and kicked the nearest tree, cursing under his breath.

When he returned, it was obvious that the others had filled Robin and Allan in on this unfortunate setback. They had all assembled beside the carriage, flanked by the guards.

"What are we going to do?" Djac asked, looking from Guy to Robin to John.

"Well, I feel like breaking one of the most important promises I've ever made to Marian and snapping your 'fearless leader's' neck," Guy muttered.

"I'd like to see you try," Robin goaded him.

"But, Guy said, instead I'm going to let you all go."

"Oh," Will raised his eyebrows, "and how are you going to explain Robin's absence to Prince John?"

"Hood's band of outlaws lay siege to my carriage," Guy replied, "I naturally thanked Providence that the injuries Hood received during the mayhem, meant that they did not have time to run Prince John's carriage off the road."

"Allan," Robin stepped forward, "I..."

"Just go," Allan muttered.

"I need you to meet with me at the Castle next Sunday night," Guy told them, "I'm hoping that, by then, I'll have convinced the Prince and the Black Knights that a foreign Duke has our 'English' King."

"I hope that they'll leave the villagers in peace," Will said, voicing the gang's wish.

"Hopefully," Guy replied, "Remember, next Sunday night at the Castle. I'll meet you all by the west gate."  
"See ya, Allan," Little John said, waving as the outlaws faded into the forest.

Allan rubbed his neck and walked over to help Guy create the damage on the wooden vehicle. He quickly came up with a believable scenario and they set to work. Morecambe shot a few arrows into each side of the wooden frame. Guy and Allan untethered the horses and held their reins. Jack helped Smythe to drag a large fallen tree branch from the forest. They then rammed it into the wheels on the right side, breaking the axles.

"Did you mean it?" Allan asked quietly as he mounted the horse.

"Mean what?" Guy said, getting comfortable in the saddle and waiting for the guards to mount their steeds.

"That you'd give Locksley to Robin to save my life," Allan replied.

"Yes," Guy said uncomfortably, "Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it, Hood's right. He'll get it back when the King returns."

"If the King returns," Allan said doubtfully. He was relieved that he hadn't betrayed Guy and Marian. He couldn't believe that Robin had treated him with such brutality.

"Anyway, once the new Knighton Hall is finished, I'll spend all my time there or at the Castle."

"Now that you know them both better you can't imagine bringing Marian home to Locksley Manor, can you?" Allan asked.

Guy could tell that Allan had thought about the matter for some time.

He nodded and said, "New wife, new home, new life."

"We're ready, my lord Gisborne," Morecambe said.

"Let's go then," Guy announced, kicking his horse in the flanks.

Their horses' hooves were soon kicking up the dust as they galloped towards Locksley Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Prince John was a little suspicious of Guy's story about Hood's escape. He had heard gossip about the Earl of Huntington's attachment to the Sheriff's fiancé and he wondered if she had helped him to flee. Surely, Gisborne would lie to protect the woman.

When he saw the painful welts on Allan's neck, however, he became convinced that the outlaws had indeed rammed the Sheriff's carriage off the road.

"There's something else, your Highness," Guy told him. "It affects our business with Ellingham here."

"Oh," Prince John raised his eyebrows, "and what is that?"

"Well, we'll have to confirm it, but it appears that Hood's gang left him altogether and travelled to the port. They apparently thought that they could warn King Richard of the encampment of mercenaries here."

"What fools!" the Prince exclaimed. "As if anyone would believe a bunch of outlaws!"

The assembled mercenaries and guards all laughed heartily at the idea.

"They all think he cares about England!" Guy snorted, "He just wants to tax them. He went off to fight for the Pope and ended up making a deal with Saladin. 'Lionheart', my boot!"

Allan knew that this was Guy's true view of the political situation. He shrugged. Personally, he thought anyone would make a better ruler than the scrawny, sadistic man bossing them about.

"They did say something interesting, though," Guy said, "If there had been less of them, I would have snapped Hood's neck for his insults against you, your highness. They said that as soon as Duke Leopold lets King Richard leave Austria, then you'll get what's coming to you."

"What?" Prince John exploded. He looked from Ellingham's 'battle plan' and the sample of new weapons, to Guy's 'disappointed' face.

"King Richard is in the Duke of Austria's dungeon," Guy replied matter-of-factly.

"That's why I've waited week after week in these godforsaken backwoods!" Prince John exploded angrily.

"I hope he rots," one of Prince John's guards muttered, "I hope rats nibble his toes off."

The Prince stood up and clobbered him over the head with a mace, "As long as he's alive, I can't become King, you idiot!"

"We could pay the Duke to keep him over there and then send assassins to finish him off," one of the Black Knights suggested.

Prince John stopped ripping the battle plan up into a hundred pieces. "Yes, that's what we'll do! We must go back to London and raise more funds! Men can give us an eighth of their income."

"Oh, you could double that, your highness. People would pay a lot to have you on the throne!" one of the other Black Knights said sycophantically.

"Yes! They shall give me a quarter of their income!" Prince John exclaimed.

"Take me back to Nottingham Castle at once!" The Prince ordered and then swept out of the room.

Guy and his men watched the Black Knights and red-plumed guards rushing out of the room. They then glanced back at Ellingham and the two large mercenaries flanking him.

"So," Ellingham said, stepping forward, "There isn't going to be no battle now, is there?"

"You'll be paid in full, as if there had been," Guy assured him, "and your men came keep the horses and other supplies from Locksley."

"The price just went up," Ellingham grunted.

"By how much?" Guy asked.

"We want every gold coin in Vasey's vault," Ellingham demanded.

"But how will we feed people for the rest of winter?" Allan protested.

"Like I care," Ellingham grunted.

Guy paced up and down, "I could give you every silver coin in..."

Ellingham grabbed him by his collar, "You'll give me every gold coin or I'll tell Prince John about your charade."

"Fine," Guy said, "I'll have the money delivered to you at first light tomorrow."

"You'd better," Ellingham muttered and Guy twisted out of his grasp.

"You'd better start rounding up your fighters," Guy said coldly.

The Sheriff motioned for his men to follow him out.

"Oh, and Gisborne," Ellingham called after him, "Your woman dies if you try to cross me."

Guy spat on the ground at his feet and stormed out to his horse.

When their group reached the stables, Guy sent a team to retrieve the other carriage.

Marian came rushing out to greet him and overheard his instructions.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Guy snapped at her.

"I'm not on my own!" Marian exclaimed, "You're with me. Browning is just there talking to Morecambe."

She turned on her heel and stormed away. Guy pulled off his gloves and whacked them on his leg as he followed her into the courtyard.

"Marian!" he called, "Wait!"

"I was waiting for you!" Marian exclaimed and then kept walking.

"Oh, there you are, my lady," Sarah said, almost bumping into her as Marian thundered up the steps.

"What is it?" Marian asked impatiently.

"A messenger just came. It's the strangest..."

A baby's cry pierced the air and Marian turned to see a young man carrying a toddler towards them.

"What's going on?" Guy asked, stopping behind her.

"It's Seth!" Marian exclaimed, lifting the toddler into her arms.

"I was paid to bring him from The Wheatsheaf," the messenger told them, looking warily at Guy. "There's also a note," he handed it to the Sheriff.

Marian found a coin and the messenger turned on his heel and headed back to Locksley.

"What does it say?" Marian asked, jiggling Seth on her hip.

"Ellingham's taken Annie," Guy said. He quickly realised that the mercenary must have seen his reaction to seeing Annie at the Inn the day before. Ellingham clearly thought that the young servant was still Guy's bit on the side.

"What's going on?" Marian asked, studying his worried eyes.

"I'll meet you in your chamber in a few minutes, my love." Guy told her, "I'll send help for Annie."

He returned to the stables and told Allan and his other trusted men what had happened. The young lieutenant was left in charge of taking a few guards down to the vault to begin bagging Ellingham's large payment. Guy then sent Browning out to Locksley Manor with a note asking for proof that Annie was unharmed.

Guy rushed up the far stairs, wanting to personally ensure Marian's safety. He made his way past the royal servants readying for the Prince's departure. Guy opened Marian's door and then locked it behind him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Marian said, pacing up and down and rubbing Seth's back.

Guy shook his head wearily, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. So much has happened today, I...I'm just on edge. I'll start by telling you that..."

"Can you wait until he falls asleep?" Marian asked and then rushed on, "It won't take long."

"Oh, uh, alright," Guy said nervously.

"I think you're scaring him, Guy," Marian murmured.

"Uh, right," he said, thinking she wanted him to leave.

"I mean, because you're so tall and solemn. If you sit down and talk to him, then he'll see that you don't mean him any harm."

Guy sat on the bed beside her awkwardly. "Uh, I don't know what to say. He won't understand me anyway."

"It's all in your tone of voice," Marian said, as if it were obvious. "Isn't it Seth?" she cooed and he gurgled. "Besides, how do you think you learnt to talk?"

"You're right," Guy said and reached out to touch the toddler's dark hair.

The small boy latched on to his thumb and Guy marvelled at how all of his tiny fingers fit around just one of his. "Uh, so... Hello Seth," he said, keeping his tone light.

Seth's dark blue eyes gazed into his. The boy took another bite of the apple and then dribbled.

Marian wiped his mouth with the cloth Sarah had placed over her shoulder. "He's got your nose, Guy," she whispered, "I didn't notice that last month. Oh, look at how fascinated he is by everything!" she exclaimed, "That's like you, too."

"Do you think he remembers?" Guy asked. "Do you think he knows that I abandoned him in the forest?"

"No," Marian whispered, taking the apple core away and placing it on the cloth beside her.

Seth let go of Guy's thumb and grabbed a fistful of Marian's curls.

"It's all in the past, Guy. You're helping Seth and Annie now. That's what matters. Will you pass me that blanket?"

Guy quickly handed it to her and she wrapped it around the small boy and then held him against her chest. Marian rocked back and forth, rubbing Seth's back.

He started to whine a little and so she placed her thumb in his mouth. Guy was surprised by the gesture and amazed to see the boy suckling on it. He watched as Seth slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for being so patient, Guy," Marian whispered.

"It was no problem," Guy replied, "You're good at this stuff."

Marian smiled and leant over carefully to press a kiss against his lips.

"You won't be too overjoyed when you hear my news," Guy said reluctantly. He then launched into an account of the day's events after her departure.

Marian felt like she was on a see-saw. She was relieved that Allan was fine and that Robin had left with the gang. She was deeply saddened by the King's captivity and tried to think of ways to help the monarch.

Marian was happy to hear that the despicable Prince was preparing to leave the Castle and angered by Ellingham's blackmail and ransoming of Guy's former servant.

"Poor Annie," Marian said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Guy didn't want to jostle the sleeping child. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Marian's shoulders, holding her while she wept. Guy quietly reassured her that they would right this wrong together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Later that afternoon, strong, cold winds blew against the Castle's walls. Marian stood silently beside Guy waiting for Prince John and his odious hangers-on to depart.

"I know that you shall be the first to send a quarter of your income to London, Gisborne," Prince John announced loudly, clapping the Sheriff on the back.

"I certainly will, Sire," Guy replied, easily hiding his true thoughts on the matter. "We must sort out this predicament your brother has landed us in."

"It is good to see you looking so much improved, Lady Marian," Clemence said from behind the royal. "I do hope that we shall see you in London sometime..."

"Yes, yes," Prince John waved her away impatiently, "Get in the carriage, woman. It's either wine or whine with them, isn't it, Sheriff?"

Guy wasn't sure how much longer Marian could listen to the Prince's chauvinistic remarks without losing her temper. He simply snorted at the jest and then wished the royal party a safe journey.

"Oh, we shan't fear Hood and his 'merry men'!" Prince John exclaimed. "He wouldn't stand a chance against the best fighters in Christendom!" He pompously marched towards the royal carriage, "I'll send an emissary to check on things next month, Gisborne."

"Farwell, your highness," Guy called, waving with all the politeness he could muster.

The Gisborne guards lifted the portcullis and the carriages and outriders thundered out of the gates. Guy turned, wanting to celebrate their 'freedom' with Marian. Allan tilted his head towards the courtyard steps and Guy saw the last swish of her dark cloak.

He turned to follow her, but Browning's yell to hold the gate stopped him in his tracks.

"My lord Gisborne!" Browning called, quickly dismounting and handing his horse's reins to a stable lad.

Guy held up a hand to silence him and then turned to address the other guards. "Phipps, you're to shadow Lady Marian. See to it that she has what she needs for the infant." Guy then dismissed all of his men, except Allan, Smythe, Jack and Morecambe.

"What did Ellingham say, Browning?" the Sheriff asked.

"He let me see the girl. It was, uh, Annie Whitton, like we thought. She was quite frightened, but relieved when I told her that Lady Marian was looking after her son." Browning removed his helmet and ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. "Ellingham said to say that... that he'll come for your... 'other wench' if you don't have all the gold there by first light."

Guy stopped pacing and slammed his gloved fist into his palm, "He dares to add another threat to the list!"

"Well, he's not going to win!" Allan replied confidently, "We'll deliver the gold and..."

"No, we won't," Guy grunted.

"But, Marian's life is worth every coin in that vault..." Allan started to protest.

"You're wrong," Guy muttered, "her life is worth every coin that has ever been minted."

"My Sarah was right about you," Jack said, once again admiring his boss' change of heart about what truly mattered in life. "We'll do whatever we can to protect the women and children. I want my Jess to grow up in a peaceful Shire."

"Yes, and Ellingham knows that we feel that way about our loved ones," Guy asserted. "He'll keep demanding more and more and he's got a whole camp of men to back up his threats."

"What are we going to do then, my lord?" Morecambe asked.

"There are only three mercenaries that have any proof of my treachery against Prince John."

"Ellingham, Mongolis and O'Neil," Smythe guessed, remembering the men who had been at that morning's meeting.

"They can't blackmail us if they're dead," Guy declared and the others agreed.

"What about Annie?" Allan asked worriedly.

"We'll take them by surprise tonight," Guy said. "I'll make sure that she's safe first. Go and rest, gents. Meet me in the Great Hall at supper."

Guy then strode away. As he bounded up each step to Marian's chamber, he imagined that he was kicking Ellingham in the face. He walked past the sentry he'd stationed and then took a few deep breaths to calm down. When she didn't respond to his knock, Guy glared at Phipps and burst into the room.

"Shhhh!" Marian whispered; her hand poised to silently open the door. "I just got him back to sleep."

"Oh," Guy mumbled, feeling sheepish. "I thought you were in danger."

Seth's eyes blinked open, his face screwed up and he began to wail.

"Does he need a wet nurse?" Guy asked and offered to fetch one. He knew it was silly, but he felt more comfortable dealing with disloyal mercenaries than crying toddlers.

"No, he's got his front teeth," Marian told Guy. "That's why he could chomp on that apple earlier. Anyway, Sarah just fed him some porridge, so he's not hungry."

Guy closed the door and looked helplessly at the squalling boy. He wanted to help and that was a relief. Sometimes he still thought his heart had been too blackened by the atrocities he had committed to ever be a good father.

"He's... he's really my son, isn't he?" Guy murmured, but looked away when Marian glanced up at him. He did not wanting to appear weak.

"Yes," she smiled, "and he's beautiful. Here, take him for a minute. If we swaddle him, he'll feel safe again."

Guy wasn't about to admit that he had rarely ever held an infant. He reached out to take him with more confidence than he felt and then silently chided himself. It couldn't be that difficult to settle the boy back down. Marian repositioned his arms and then laid the boy across them. Seth immediately wailed louder and reached for her.

"He likes my scent," Marian said.

"He's not the only one," Guy said huskily.

She gave him a saucy grin, "I meant that he's used to women. You don't smell like roses."

"What do I smell like?" Guy asked, wondering if she thought about him as much as he did about her.

"Leather, ale, horse hair and thyme oil soap," Marian rattled off, shifting the cradle Sarah had found closer to the fire.

Guy smirked and then walked back and forth across the worn rug. It took longer than he thought, but now that he had relaxed, the boy did, too.

"I'll get your mother back," he quietly told him. "I'm sorry that I treated you both so despicably."

Seth slowly twined his small arms around Guy's neck. His father rubbed his back as Seth snuggled against his shoulder.

"Ready?" Marian asked, smiling as she turned back to face them.

Guy nodded and placed Seth down on the soft blanket she had laid out. Marian wrapped it snugly around him and then placed Seth in the cradle.

Guy walked over and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder while they watched Seth doze. "I want you to sleep in my room tonight."

Marian turned to face him, "I thought you were worried about my reputation. You said the servants..."

"Something's come up... that is, I need you to promise me something," Guy said and then hesitated. Marian so often resisted his attempts to help her. He couldn't risk using any phrase that would get her back up.

Marian tugged on Guy's hand and pulled him over to the bed. He sat down and she knelt down to take off his boots. Guy made his decision and reached for his keys. She mistook the gesture, thinking he wanted her to lock the door.

"I'll do it," she said. "You've had a difficult day."

Guy worried that she thought all he wanted was to bed her. "I'm not expecting you to be fit to..."

"Oh, but I thought you said we should practise before New Year's Day?" Marian said suggestively. She gazed fondly at his mother's wedding band as she walked back over to the bed. She then handed him the set of keys and climbed up onto the bed beside him.

Marian rested her head against his shoulder. She was surprised when Guy pulled a key off of the ring and handed it to her.

"Which door does that one unlock?" she asked.

"My room," Guy replied quietly. "It also unlocks a secret passageway, which runs from there to Vasey's room. He had it completed, so that if the Castle was ever under siege I could protect him."

"Oh!" Marian exclaimed, reaching for the key. "I thought I knew most of the Castle's secrets. Where is it exactly?"

"Behind the large wardrobe," Guy told her. "Allan has a key. A couple of months ago, he swore to take you in there if the Castle was attacked."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marian asked, "I thought you trusted me with all of your secrets."

"I do trust you. I meant to tell you about all this right after we came to our understanding back in October, but... You were having nightmares about Sir Edward's death, and then you were so sick... I didn't want you to see how anxious I was about your safety."

"Oh, so you were protecting me by not telling me about all of your efforts to protect me?" Marian said irritably.

"Yes," Guy replied. "Although the way you just said it makes no sense."

"So," Marian said, threading the key onto her necklace, "you want me to stay in your room tonight, but you've given me this. That means that you won't be there to unlock the passageway for me."

"You're right," Guy replied, "I was getting to that part. My men and I are going to kill Ellingham, Mongolis and O'Neil."

Marian's eyes widened with fright and she angrily threw her hands up in the air, "And you think I won't be able to help? Let's see...Who do we know who has gone on countless night time missions to Locksley, let alone every other village?"

"I need you to promise me that you will lock yourself in my quarters," Guy said fiercely.

"I don't think I can just let you go like that!" Marian exclaimed.

"Shhh," Guy said, pulling her against his chest.

"Don't! Don't patronise me!" Marian said, struggling against him.

Guy loosened his grip, "I was trying to comfort you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Marian said, straddling him and grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. "I know that you're trying to rescue Annie as soon as possible. I know that they are the only three untrustworthy people likely to have proof of our disloyalty to Prince John. I know that you're a trained soldier and assassin. But I also know that I couldn't live with myself if I didn't watch your back. How would I go on each day if you were slaughtered by those thugs?"

"Ellingham issued a death threat against you," Guy told her. "If something goes wrong tonight and you're within a mile of the place, he'll torture you until he bleeds Nottingham dry. Everyone in the Castle would starve."

"Oh, Guy," Marian whispered. "I love your compassionate side, but what if..."

"You won't lose me," he vowed, "I'll be back before breakfast. Will you promise me that you'll take Seth and hide in my room tonight?"

Marian glanced over at the sleeping infant and then nodded. "I... I will. I love you, Guy."

"I love you, too," he said hoarsely and leant forward to kiss away her anxieties.

Marian clung to him, craving his intimate touch. As he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, she moaned so longingly that Guy almost forgot his resolution to give her time to recover from the previous night.

"You're sure," he rasped against her neck as she began to grind her hips against him.

"Yes," she moaned, "I want to feel you inside of me, Guy." It was all he needed to hear. Her willing, passionate kisses and soft caresses made his heart soar.

She sat up and impatiently pulled off her silky brown dress. "You'll have to help me get out of this," she whispered apologetically.

"With pleasure," Guy murmured, untying the stays and tossing the undergarment to the floor. He pulled off his clothes in record time and climbed back onto the bed.

He delighted in the way that she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him. Guy kissed every inch of her velvety skin that he could reach.

She arched her back and pulled him more tightly against her as his tongue flicked out at her nipples. Marian cried out as he entered her and hoped that they would not wake the baby.

"He's still asleep," Guy murmured, seeing her anxious glance at the cradle. "I love you, Marian. I've always loved you and I always will."

Her fingers fisted in his hair and she kissed him until she was breathless.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked hoarsely, watching her face for the first sign of pain.

"More," she whispered; her breath warm against his cheek.

"There will be," he promised her, keeping up the steady rhythm. "There'll be more every day for the rest of our lives."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Locksley church bell rang again and more of the mercenaries stumbled out of the tents on either side of Annie. They angrily swore at being awakened by the deafening clangs.

Annie was petrified that they would take out their frustrations on her. The more she twisted and tried to escape, however, the tighter the ropes binding her wrists and ankles became.

"What the devil are they ringing the bell for?" Mongolis yelled, pointing across the square at two stable lads.

Through the tent flaps, Annie saw a few of the large men grabbing the boys and wrestling them over to Ellingham.

"We were just doing as we were told," the younger one protested, "Mr Thornton said to raise the alarm."

"That old bailiff at Locksley Manor sent you out here?" Ellingham asked, holding a dagger against his brother's neck.

"Yes!" the older one exclaimed. "Don't hurt him. Robin's gang has broken into the Sheriff's Manor. They're stealing his money to give it to the poor."

"Oh no, they're not!" Ellingham yelled in a fit of temper. "Mongolis, you take ten men that way. O'Neil, you take ten that way! We'll corner them out near the barn."

A large party rushed off, leaving only a few men behind. Annie still trembled with fear, knowing that it would only take one of them to overpower her. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she imagined never getting to see Seth grow up.

Suddenly, she heard someone creep up behind her. Before she could call out, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"It's me, Annie. It's Guy," he whispered, "I've come to take you back to the Castle."

He shifted and she craned her neck to see his face. There was a kindness in his eyes that she had sometimes glimpsed. But then she thought about the hateful way that he had looked at her at the Inn just the day before.

Perhaps he did want the 'bit on the side' that the mercenaries had joked about all afternoon. Perhaps he had desires he wished to sate, while waiting to marry Lady Marian.

Guy saw the mistrust marring her features and said in a low voice, "I believed a lie about you. It's no excuse for the awful way that I treated you and Seth...but, well... I'm sorry and I won't hurt you again. You can trust me, Annie. You must do as I say, or we'll both be dead before you can blink."

He waited for her to nod before removing his hand. He quickly cut the rope binding her hands and feet. He then pulled on a foreign looking helmet.

"Once we leave this tent, you mustn't make a noise. I want you to run towards the river. Hide in the undergrowth if you hear anyone approaching. Even if they say that it's me or someone you know. I left a horse tied to a tree just past the northern mine entrance. Okay?"

She rubbed her wrists and tried to get the feeling back in her feet. Annie nodded and he held out his hand. For a split second, she thought about wriggling under the tent flap and running in the opposite direction. This was the man who had broken her heart and disowned their son.

Thinking of how he had already sent a man to check on her and that his fiancé was caring for Seth, however, gave her the faith in him she needed. Annie wrapped her small fingers around Guy's gloved hand.

They made it past several tents crowding the meadow before a man yelled at Guy in a language that Annie could not understand.

"Arrêt ! Arrêt !"

Annie's heart leapt into her throat as the stout man brandished his sword at Guy.

"Ellingham veut lui prendre pour les écuries," Guy yelled and then added, "Il pense Hood tente de sauver ses."

"Allez sur votre chemin," the mercenary said, motioning towards the stables.

Guy could tell that Annie's nerves were completely frazzled. He scooped her up and ran towards where the man had pointed. At the last second, he veered off into the trees. He hoped that their dark clothes would make it harder for them to spot. Annie clung to him, not even wanting to breathe too loudly. The trees' gnarled branches all seemed like soldiers hands trying to snatch her.

Guy knew he didn't have much time. He should already have set her down and then gone to help Allan and the others. But Guy could feel her tears against his neck and he could not in all good conscience fade into the night without seeing her to the horse. He sprinted across a clearing and then ducked into the undergrowth.

He carefully placed Annie down beside him and held a finger to his lips. He pointed across the meadow at the mine's entrance and she saw the horse tethered there.

Annie reached up and touched his cheek. She forced a smile and then waved her hand as if to dismiss him. Guy nodded and then sprinted off back towards the rendezvous point.

Annie struggled to mount the horse and awkwardly perched on its saddle. She flicked the reins and the dapple grey mare began to plod along.

As Annie spurred it on towards Nottingham, however, she almost cried out in panic. A large fire and thick smoke were obscuring the southern horizon from which she had just come.

Why was Guy running back towards danger? Was he so intent on getting revenge against Ellingham that he hadn't noticed? She took a deep breath and thought about everything he had said in the tent. He clearly had a plan and he had told her to go straight to the Castle. Reluctantly, she kicked the horse's flanks and they headed for Nottingham.

"Fetch water! Set up a line of men with buckets from the stream! Save the camp!" Ellingham yelled at the large group of mercenaries they had brought with them.

They quickly thundered past the barn and then the leader turned to his trusted off-siders.

"Mongolis," he hissed and tilted his head to the left. "O'Neil,' he grunted and nodded to the right."

The three men held their swords aloft. Ellingham approached the barn doors and twisted the handle. They had been bolted from the inside.

"We can smoke you out, Hood!" he yelled triumphantly, knowing that the outlaws were cornered.

Guy scaled the ladder at the back just in time to hear Allan's attempt at humour.

"Looks like your gear will be burnt to a crisp before we will be!"

Guy scrambled down from the loft and glared at the lieutenant.

"Sorry," Allan whispered and smirked, "I just never seem to get the chance to do the comebacks."

The sound of an axe hitting the door made them all jump. Guy motioned to the other men to take up their positions.

"We had a better idea, Hood!" Ellingham called out. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces and toss you on the fire!"

It did not take the three large men long to chop their way through the door and ram its shattered planks to one side.

"Now!" Guy yelled.

The mercenaries were knocked down by the blast from the incendiaries that Jack and Morecambe had rigged up. Smythe charged out and locked swords with O'Neil.

Allan used his shield to block blows from Mongolis and Morecambe ran the mercenary through with his dagger. Ellingham, meanwhile, staggered to his feet and rushed at Guy.

"Pretending to be an outlaw? Pretending to be a French crusader? Pretending to be a noble Sheriff?" he spat, aiming at Guy's chest.

"Pretending you're not about to meet your Maker?" he yelled, clashing swords with the mercenary.

Guy escaped every thrust, parry, cut and bind except the last one. He lost his footing for a split second, worried about the others, and Ellingham's sword pinned him to the wall. The pain in Guy's right shoulder was excruciating. He could no longer even hold his sword and it clattered to the hard floor.

Ellingham laughed sadistically and Guy shrieked as he pulled the blade out again. Guy fell, slumping against the wall, trying to get leverage with his feet to back away from the fatal blow he knew was coming.

Suddenly, Allan slammed into Ellingham, knocking the mercenary's sword out of his hand. Ellingham ducked a parry and dove for his weapon.

As Guy lay there, cold and bleeding, Marian's tear-stained face swam before his eyes. He could taste his own blood dribbling out of his mouth. He had to move now. He couldn't give up. The others were circling around O'Neil, who was more adept at swordfights than they'd assumed. It was down to Guy to help Allan and he had to live like he had promised Marian he would.

Ellingham picked up his sword and kicked out at Allan. The younger man tripped on the icy ground, but kept a hold of his weapon. He blocked Ellingham's thrust and tried to back him into the corner.

Allan thought he had succeeded until the grin lit up his assailant's face as the lieutenant's head whacked into the low beam. Ellingham hollow laugh filled the barn as he lunged at Allan, almost running him through with his sword.

Allan scurried backwards, his vision blurring and found himself cornered.

"I've got you now, 'Hood'," Ellingham announced, advancing on Allan.

"Oh no, you haven't!"

Just as Ellingham turned around to see Robin striding towards him, Morecambe ran O'Neil through with his blade. Guy didn't see any of that. All he could see was that now was his chance to save Allan. He wrenched his arm out of the socket when he threw his sword straight at Ellingham. Guy's cry of agony pierced the night air, as did the old mercenary's scream.

The sword jabbed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. His fingers groped for his own weapon. Vengefully, he was determined to kill Allan even if they sliced off his arm a second later. Robin sprinted forwards and stepped on his right hand. He drove his sword into the mercenary's chest. Ellingham groaned and convulsed, and then breathed his last.

"Allan?" Robin asked, throwing his sword aside and rushing over to the corner.

"I'm okay; I'm okay, help Guy." Allan grunted, holding his head in his hands.

Robin walked over and knelt beside his rival. The last thing Guy saw before he lost consciousness was Robin wrapping a shirt around his aching, torn shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Guy regained consciousness as they lifted him onto the kitchen table at Locksley Manor.

"Master Robin! What are you doing here?" Thornton exclaimed, running in and wiping his sooty hands on his worn trousers.

"Is the forest fire out?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my lord," Thornton replied, "Much and the others are on their way to the barn to look for you."

"Send Will for Dr Perry!" Robin exclaimed.

"He's still staying at the Castle," Jack reminded the elderly bailiff.

"Marian," Guy murmured through the searing pain.

"Have Will tell Marian that Gisborne is injured."

"Don't let her come back without guards!" Guy cried out, knowing that it would be impossible to tell her to stay in Nottingham.

"Send Djac in here to help me tend to Gisborne," Robin continued, ripping a cloth into strips. "Ask Much and the others to help Allan. He'll take charge of dispersing the mercenaries!"

"I will?" Allan asked, still looking dazed. He then gazed at the determined pride on Guy's pale face, "I will! We'll pay them a fair wage and then remind them that Prince John's got a price on any man thought to have harmed the Sheriff of Nottingham! They'll scarper, particularly when they see what we did to their leaders and hear the guards coming with Marian. Come on, fellas!"

"Are you sure you don't want a couple of us to stay, Sir Guy?" Morecambe asked, looking from the other guards following Allan to his lord's rival.

"Go, man," Guy grunted, gritting his teeth against the pain radiating through his shoulder joint.

Robin yanked the French helmet from Guy's head and a serving girl placed a pillow under his neck.

"Go to the well, Tess," Robin told her, "We'll need a whole bucket of fresh water."

Robin used a knife to hack away at the rest of the fairly useless chainmail vest. "Why are you helping me?" Guy muttered, needing to focus on something other than the agonising wound.

Robin firmly held a cloth over Guy's bleeding shoulder. "If you repeat any of this, I'll tell the others that you were hallucinating," Robin replied.

"I thought I was when you finished Ellingham off," Guy muttered.

"Nope, that was me, alright." Robin replied. "I'm ashamed of how I behaved in the forest this morning. I'd made myself half-mad by staying in that dungeon all month. And where did it get me? What Marian and I had is in the past. She was in love with a boy who never came back from the Holy Land. The man that did come back did not even have the courage to tell her that he had always loved her until she almost died last year. He was too arrogant to treat her like an equal when she wanted to join his gang. He didn't love her as he should have... so he lost her to another."

"But," Guy grimaced, "if that 'other' were to die in some swordfight in a barn, then the man could win her back."

"No," Robin said, "he could not, because such a cold-blooded act would mean that the Locksley boy's heart would be forever frozen."

"To think I thought that you enjoyed war," Guy mumbled.

"All of that bloodshed robbed me of my own peace," Robin muttered. "I would rather see Marian happy, and try to get back peace for this land and for myself, than become a jealous brute."

"I... I can see why th...they all follow you, Rob...in," he said, finding it harder to breathe.

"Thank you, Guy," Robin replied, feeling uncomfortable. He began to detail his plan. "Now, hold still. As soon as Djac comes, she'll give you something for the pain. Then we'll pop your shoulder back in. Dr Perry will stitch it up and then Marian will fuss over you for..."

Guy tasted blood in his mouth again and called out in fevered pain. He passed out, thinking that he would never see Marian again.

"Marian, my love!"

Suddenly, he felt like he was breathing in her warm scent and feeling her soft breasts brushing against his side.

"Guy!" Marian called again, shaking his shoulder. "Guy! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

He sat bolt upright and then groaned in frustration. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up again. I'll go and sleep in my chamber."

"Don't be silly," Marian said and pulled a pouty face, "How would I ever get back to sleep without you by my side? Now, shift over and I'll give you a massage."

Marian was soon sitting behind him, but he could tell that she was hesitating.

"I know it still looks bad, my love, but it's not paining me," he mumbled.

Marian gently ran her fingers over the deep exit wound on the back of his right shoulder. "Have I told you today how proud I still am of you?" she asked and leant forward to tender kiss the battle scar.

"Yes, my love," Guy replied, pulling her legs down on either side of him, "and I am of you. What would I do without you to stand up to me and boss me around?"

He smiled at the contented sigh that escaped her lips as he caressed her calves.

She began to gently knead the muscles of his back and shoulders. "You're so tense," she observed, "and that's the third time this month that you've had that dream more than once in a night. It was the one about the night you were injured, right?"

"Yes," Guy admitted and added regretfully, "I didn't realise that you were counting."

"That's what you do when you love someone," Marian replied, leaning forward to rain kisses down on his warm skin. "Do you want me to go and make you a sleeping draught?"

"No, no," Guy said, yawning. "I'll try to dream of Sunday instead."

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Marian exclaimed and scooted off the bed.

Guy lay back against the pillows, watching her pad across to the writing desk. She searched through her papers. The wind howled outside and she glanced out at the stormy night.

"He'll be alright," Guy assured her.

"Allan?" Marian asked obtusely and then tried to make a joke, "He seems quite frightened of squalls."

"You know that I meant Robin," Guy replied, trying to get comfortable on the pillows. "I doubt that they'll be able to free the King, but I bet you that his whole gang will return from the Continent with all sorts of tales to share."

"Thank you," Marian whispered, picking up the right piece of parchment and returning to the bed. "Thank you for understanding, my love."

"Thank you for being my love," he smiled and she snuggled into his arms.

"Stop fussing," he grunted after she kept trying to tuck the blankets more snugly around his right shoulder.

"If you're going to be grumpy, then I won't show you your surprise," Marian said, jutting out her chin at him.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair. "A thousand apologies, my lady," he drawled.

"Here," Marian said, handing him the piece of parchment.

Guy looked down at the drawing.

"What is it?"

"Seth drew it for you," Marian said.

"Well, I worked that much out," Guy smirked. "But I can't work out what it is."

"Well," Marian said, turning it the right way up, "that's Annie and that's Thornton and there's Allan.

"That scribble there?" Guy asked.

"Yes!" she said indignantly, "Seth explains it while he's drawing!"

"Oh," Guy smiled, "I stand corrected. So, where are you?"

"Right there near the horses, see," Marian pointed, "next to you."

"Thank you for showing me."

"I thought it might put your mind at rest," Marian replied happily.

"No," Guy folded the piece of parchment and placed it under his pillow. "I'm not just thanking you for the picture. I'm thanking you for showing me what it truly means to love and to be loved in return."

She kissed him passionately and then murmured, "Aren't you too tired to 'practise'?" Marian pretended to turn over to go back to sleep.

"Never!" he rasped, pulling her under the covers.

It was the sunniest New Year's Day that he could ever remember. He looked at the garden of flowers that Marian had festooned Nottingham Castle's chapel with. All of the colours seemed brighter.

Allan grabbed his shoulder. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" he quipped, "Stop pacing. You don't want to miss her arrival."

Guy cleared his throat, "I... There's something I've been meaning to say, Allan."

"You've changed your mind about leaving me in charge of Locksley until Robin returns, haven't you?" Allan said, frowning in disappointment.

"No, no. Annie was telling me this morning what a good master you are to all the servants."

"She still acts like one!" Allan exclaimed. "I told her that once we're married, she'll have to act like a proper..."

"You're getting married?" Guy asked incredulously.

"Not the only one with surprises, now, are ya?" Allan said and smiled as Guy congratulated him. "It was one of those 'Nurse me back to health, after I helped save your life' sort of courtships.'

"I'd barely noticed her affection for you!" Guy exclaimed.

"You haven't noticed because you've spent most of the last month on a sickbed," Allan replied. "I'm glad you're happy about it. I thought things might be a bit, you know, awkward, because of Seth and all."

"Well, he'll visit Marian and I whenever Annie does," Guy said. "Oh, now this seems even more fitting. Here..."

He handed Allan a bag of coins.

"What's this then?" Allan asked, "I don't..."

"There's a hundred pounds in there for helping to save Marian's life," Guy explained, "and..."

"But I told you I didn't expect no money for getting Dr Perry to her that night!" Allan protested.

"So, you're even more worthy of it," Guy replied. "Now, let me finish. There's also a hundred pounds in there for helping to save my life."

"Two hundred pounds?" Allan asked incredulously. "Well, I... Thank you... I..."

The nobles and guards filling the pews all suddenly stood up and Guy and Allan spun around.

Jess walked in first, smiling at the crowd as she scattered white rose petals down the aisle.

A lump formed in Guy's throat when he saw Marian. She looked so radiantly beautiful and smiled at him so enthusiastically that he almost shed tears of joy. The finely embroidered pale yellow silk dress accentuated her every curve as she made her way to his side. Sarah held the train and then stood next to Allan, minding Marian's bouquet.

As soon as the vows were completed, Guy impatiently lifted the veil and kissed Marian until she felt faint. The crowd clapped and hooted. Guy signed the ledger and then beamed with pride as Marian wrote 'Lady Gisborne' for the first time.

"I can walk!" she exclaimed as he picked her up and carried her through the Castle. "I thought I'd sweep you off your feet," Guy said hoarsely, delighted at how now when he said such things she laughed and ardently kissed him.

They barely paused to look out the window during the carriage ride.

When they reached the fork in the road near Locksley Manor, Guy lifted her out of his lap and sat her on the seat beside him.

She looked surprised and concerned, "Your shoulder's not..."

"Not sore in the least, my lady," he replied, "I need you to promise me something."

She smiled at the crinkly grin gracing his face as he held up a black silk blindfold. "What are you up to?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Guy said, planting a playful kiss on her button nose.

"You know that I don't like surprises!" Marian exclaimed.

"You'll like this one," he said confidently, remembering what he had said all those months ago when he was first trying to woo her.

Marian twisted around and lifted up her hair. He was careful not to mess up the flowers woven through the braid crowning her head. Guy finished tying the blindfold and then pulled her onto his lap for the rest of the journey.

She snuggled against him, planting kisses on his neck and jaw. He chuckled at her, running his fingers across the soft fabric of her bodice.

"Stop laughing!" she exclaimed, "I can't see your mouth!"

He captured her lips with his own and she tightened her hold on his black 'armour'.

"Mhhmmm," he murmured when they broke apart. "I love your dress." He caressed the silky yellow fabric stretched across her curves.

"I thought that you would like the colour," Marian murmured, "Gisborne colours. You're in black, as the whole Shire knew you would be and..."

"I like black!" Guy protested.

"I'm not complaining," Marian smiled and affectionately brushed her fingers across the leather. "Anyway... I'm in yellow. We go together, just like the colours on both your parent's crests."

She held up her hand proudly showing how well the designs on the crest's rings and the colours all matched. Guy fondly kissed her fingers and then almost cursed when the carriage came to a sudden halt.

"Are we at Locksley already?" Marian asked in confusion.

"We're home, my love," Guy replied.

A guard opened the door and then Guy carried her out into the warm sunshine.

"Okay, I'm going to put you down on your feet, so..."

"If you're about to tell me not to fall and hit my head, then this will be the shortest honeymoon in history!" Marian said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You promised to obey me," Guy said teasingly, locking his arms around her from behind.

"Only because I knew that you would cherish me," she whispered, revelling in the way he held her.

"Today is a new year. I am starting a new life with my new wife..."

"Is this going to be a long speech," Marian interrupted him.

Guy squeezed her lithe body in his strong arms and nipped at her earlobe. "Shush and let me finish," he muttered. "So, where was I? Yes, well, uh, I've decided to bring my new wife to her new home."

He gently pulled off the blindfold and leant his head on her shoulder.

Marian gazed in wonder at the replica of Knighton Hall. She burst into tears and passionately embraced him. He patted her back as she cried.

"So, I hope that means that you think Jack and the workmen got it right?" Guy said nervously, surprised that she was lost for words. "We shall fill Knighton Hall with brave sons and..."

Suddenly the words cascaded out of her mouth. "Oh, I love it, Guy! I would happily have lived at Locksley Manor, but this is just for us, isn't it? You said you wanted to build a home, rather than burn one down. Oh, and that's exactly what you've done! No, we shall not call it Knighton Hall, though! It needs a new name for our new life together!"

"Oh, uh, how about Fitzwalter House, in honour of your father?"

"No, no," Marian said, "that would make me think too much of the past."

Guy quickly rushed on, not wanting anything to mar their special day. "How about Marianvale?"

"Oh, that's so sweet, but it's your home, too!" Marian protested. "We shall call it Gisborne Hall."

Guy's mouth crashed onto hers and then he happily swung her around in his arms.

She beamed down at him and whispered, "Let's go inside and start making our new family!"


End file.
